


Non Omnis Moriar

by Tulips98



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Battle of Hogwarts, Character Death, Death Eaters, Dumbledore as Death, Enemies, Enemies to Lovers, Enemy Lovers, F/M, Gen, Hogwarts, Magic, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Other, Wizards, Wool's Orphanage (Harry Potter), World War II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 50,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23823556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tulips98/pseuds/Tulips98
Summary: Voldemort is at his peak again. The Order is not as strong as it once was. Shot by the Killing Curse, Roselle Alton is given a choice. Desperate times call for desperate measure and all Ro has to do to live is alter reality. Easy, right?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s), Tom Riddle | Voldemort/Original Female Character(s), Tom Riddle/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 37
Kudos: 43





	1. The Curse of Carrow

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Welcome to Non Omnis Moriar!
> 
> Disclaimer: All canon content belongs to JK Rowling. Original content, characters, depictions, belong to me.

_I stood at the foot of the stairs, leading up to the small dais on which sat the four legged stool. Atop it, was the ratty, heavy looking Sorting Hat that Mum had told me about. It looked as tattered as she had mentioned while helping me pack._

_So, this was what was going to decide my fate in here? I thought; looking about to see if anybody else looked as worried as I felt._

_Next to me stood a black haired boy, thick black hair falling into his eyes, glasses resting loosely on his nose. The thin line of his pursed lips reassured me._

_"So, we just have to try it on! I'll kill Fred; he was going on about wrestling a troll!" The redhead boy next to him exclaimed. I peered at him; he'd definitely be a Weasley._

_I noticed the other boy looking relieved. Typical, that hat was still worrying to me. What if it sorted me into Slytherin?_

_Weren't people worried about that?_

_My thoughts were interrupted once Professor McGonagall strode forward, her thin figure stoic as she held up a long parchment in her bony hands._

_"Abbott, Hannah," she called._

_A chubby girl with pigtails moved forward, looking pale. The hat was placed on top of her head._

_HUFFLEPUFF!_

_I jumped, even as the table to the far right broke into applause. The hat was lifted to reveal Hannah looking distinctly pink as she rushed to the table. I saw the people come up to introduce themselves when –_

_"Alton, Roselle,"_

_I gulped, my head turning to look at McGonagall looking into the mass of students. I slowly took a step forward, my eyes fixed on the hat that hung from her fingers._

_Shifting onto the stool, my eyes met the black haired boy's, an awkward smiling gracing my lips. His own twitched, returning the slight grimace in brief camaraderie before the hat flopped on my own head._

_It was too big, coming down to cover the top of my head, stopping at the bridge of my nose._

So then, an Alton is it?

_I didn't move._

Curious, I'm curious as to where I should put you…your mother was a Hufflepuff…yet, you…you seem mighty… _unpredictable…_ should I say?

_I remained frozen._

"You have a distinct air in you but should I risk it…? Might as well…you'll be…

_GRYFFINDOR!_

_I sat where I was, eyes wide and gaping, feeling the hat be removed from me. My eyes met the anticipating students, specifically the table in the center that was clapping._

_Shakily getting to my feet, I stumbled towards them, passing the mass of waiting students. "Best of luck," I whispered, feeling some of them nod._

_The smooth bench felt comforting when I sat down, next to a noble looking ghost who smiled kindly at me. I smiled in turn, accepting the congratulations and welcomes that were thrown my way. Taking a deep, calming breath, I turned to look back at the Sorting. People joined various tables, Hermione Granger coming to sit in front of you. I shook her hand with fervor, she would be a good friend to have, I decided. We were later joined by Seamus Finnigan and Neville Longbottom._

_It took a while to get to the black haired boy who'd gotten me curious…and rightly so._

_"That's Harry Potter?" I asked out loud, joining the crowds that looked round for a better look at the Boy Who Lived. There was silence, more than a few moments passing before -_

_GRYFFINDOR_

_Of course he would be…_

_I applauded with everyone, Harry stumbling to the table just as I had and collapsing into the space I scooted over to make for him. Shouting erupted from the table, "WE GOT POTTER!" clearly heard in the hall._

_The ghost next to me reached down, patting him on the shoulder. I caught him shivering while Ron Weasley joined us too._

_The boy beamed at his friend before turning to me. "Hello," he said. I looked up with a smile. "Hi, I'm Roselle Alton." I introduced._

_"Harry Potter," he nodded, looking sheepish when I laughed, an 'I know,' falling from my lips accidentally._

_"I'm Ron Weasley," the other boy introduced, looking away from – his brother – sticking his own large palm out for me to shake._

_"Roselle Alton," I shook it._

* * *

The door to the Room of Requirement swung open, my companion pressing on with arms wrapped tightly around my now sore body. I caught people getting to their feet as we staggered in.

"Blimey, Ro, what happened to you?" A voice questioned.

"Got in the way of Amycus," I heard Anthony Goldstein mumble. Oh, so it was him who managed to drag me in.

There were sighs soon to follow.

"Rose, hey, can you hear me?" I felt a weight press on my head. Hands cupped my ears and a wand tapped against my temple.

"Yes, yeah, I'm good." I shook my head; the haze of whatever spell, Carrow had shot me with slowly disappearing. I got to my feet. "Just you wait till I get my wand aimed at Amycus Carrow."

Neville, my healer, looked worried. "You can't go back out now, Ro. You're still a little concussed and you probably would stupefy yourself."

"You sound like Hermione."

"That is exactly what she would say. Just wait till we're all good enough to attend classes for a while again." He began.

"I can't do that. Pamela is still out there." I scorned. The very idea of my little sister being in the eye line of the freaking Death Eaters made me want to punch something in muggle fashion.

"It would be better to let Pamela go about alone. If they see you around with her they might think she's involved with us. For now, the best thing for Pam is for you to stay here and stay down." Seamus finally spoke up.

I spun around to my other friend, halting a bit at the sight of his badly cut face. Gashes ran across his unchanged shirt, flecks of blood dotting the fabric. With the fact that we could be attacked anytime if we stayed in our dorms, going to and fro was out of the question. The room of requirement could only help us smuggle so much…and there were so many people. At this point, food and water was more important than clothes.

"So, what did you do?" Parvati Patil asked, a little timidly.

I glanced at her. Her hair was coming down from her plait, hanging uncombed as she huddled against her Ravenclaw twin. "They caught me; well…trying to sneak some third years out of detention."

"Oh, Rose…" She groaned immediately.

"What else was I supposed to do? They were taking them to the Forbidden Forest; dangling them at the Acromantulas…I could've hardly sat back and done nothing!"

"It's fine. You were doing what you thought was right." Neville soothed, wrapping an arm around my shoulders to pull me away from the prying ears and eyes. He motioned over my shoulder for something, setting me down near the back on a squashy armchair.

"We need to fix you up. You have a bad cut and I'm not that great a healer."

"I can do muggle bandaging." Seamus offered his hands full of muggle medical supplies. "Unless, you want to go to Madame Pomfrey," he added hesitantly.

"No, no, I'll take it. I can't risk Madame Pomfrey getting in trouble if I get caught." I rubbed at the flaky skin at my forehead, the slow sear of the curse making it known now.

Seamus nodded, dropping the rolls of gauzy fabric in my lap and grabbing one. He unrolled it before starting to wrap it around my head, tongue caught between his teeth.

"Hey, Seamus?" I called.

"Yeah,"

"You think what I did was right? I should've thought about what I did a little more?"

Seamus paused, using his wand to tighten the bandage around my head. He gazed down at me with a soft kindness that was rare, even here.

"No, Ro, you did well. You did what Harry would do. Without him here, we're looking at you and Neville to do what they would, you know."

I nodded glumly, not quite satisfied as to his consolation. My eyes were drawn to my scuffed shoes, Seamus leaving to give me some space. I pulled my wand out, rapping it against my head again, concentrating hard on making the pain go away.

Unfortunately, I was worse than Neville. The pain remained.

* * *

"If I get my hands on Harry bloody Potter, I am going to choke the life out of him." I blurted out.

There was a lull in the crowds in the room of requirement. Most students had healed enough from previous injuries to attend classes, to try and get an ear in on what was happening. Others were on missions to get basic sustenance. The ones on the recent hit list – me, Neville, Seamus, Terry Boot stayed in.

"That would make you a right sight better in the eyes of the Death Eaters." Terry mumbled from his hammock, eyes still closed. I glared at his unconcerned position.

"Aren't you the least bit concerned? Those three are alone, doing reckless things that have been just getting them more and more attention." I snapped.

"Doesn't matter, as long as they are safe and alive," Neville reminded me.

"Yeah, you can be sure You-know-who would be banging his drums if Harry was found."

I fell silent before huffing, scrambling to my feet. Neville and Seamus both frowned, watching me pull my tattered robes on. "Where are you going?" Neville asked.

"Outside, I am going to have a word with someone." I said.

"It's dangerous, Ro. Stop," Neville began to get to his feet but the door had already materialized, allowing me to slip out as it swung shut again, closing my friends in safely.

The corridor was dead silent. Taking a wild look around just in case Filch was lurking about or one of the Carrows, I slipped away in to the shadows, taking a well rehearsed path down to the back courtyard. If it was one thing the Carrows seemed to fear, it was open confrontation – and if they were feeling particularly brave, I could still run away.

My hand tightened around my wand in my pocket – just in case.

* * *

The heels of my shoes tapped against the cobbled stones, pillars passing in my vision until I neared the stone carved archway.

Peering outwards, I managed to catch the barest of movements in the tree line. Was it Firenze? Was he still wandering about the grounds, apart from his hoard, looking out for danger?

"Helena," I called softly instead, turning my head back, looking for any signs of silver mist.

Nope, nothing…

The Grey Lady stayed absent even as I waited. Helena had been an unlikely ally, finding me crouching behind a statue of her own mother, desperate to get back to safety while Alecto Carrow prowled about, looking to maybe finish me off. She had been as kind as one could expect a ghost to be, bringing me to Professor McGonagall who allowed me to hide in her office and patched me up. The scabs had vanished just a week ago.

I had tried to find her again, to thank her, only to notice that she was lonely. Maybe, as lonely as I felt now…

It was pure coincidence that friendship had kindled and Luna Lovegood had been one of our mutual connections, her being taken by the death eaters a common source of anger to both of us.

She didn't seem to be in a mood to converse today, it seemed. After all, she was a ghost. And a temperamental one at that…

I slid off the parapet, turning on my heel to slink back to the room of requirement. Hoping one of the people managed to bring in some decent food, I turned a corner lazily, passing by the Bloody Baron.

His unseeing eye turned carelessly at me, the chains around his neck moving with him. If they were really there, I could almost hear the eerie jangle they would've made.

His eyes stayed on me, surprisingly focused as I ducked my head, trying to pass by without making too much of a fuss. The Bloody Baron rarely gave a damn about the students, but he was a Slytherin in a Slytherin reign school. Maybe his inner evil had awoken…

So busy I had been to walk away unnoticed that I ruined just that, slamming into someone who rounded the same corner as me.

Head crashing against something solid, pain erupted in the side of my temple, ravaging my consciousness. I gasped, grasping at the walls for support, blinking away the spots in my vision.

_This was it. They had found me…I was dead. Neville had said it was too dangerous._

"Miss Alton, May I ask what you are doing, skulking around the castle? Do you not have a class right now? And pray, what has happened to you?"

Through tears of pain gathered at my eyes, I caught sight of a sweep of emerald robes, a silver brooch glinting at a stern collar before the wizened face of Minerva McGonagall was clear to me.

"Hurt…Amycus, he cursed me yesterday…" I panted, still clutching my head, trying to physically push the pain away.

There was a pause in which McGonagall stared at me before hands clasped my shoulders, ushering me in the other direction. I heard a muffled mutter of the disillusionment charm being cast over me, the cold egg-drop feeling soothing some of the pain in my head.

There was brief period of black after that, right until I was pushed into McGonagall's office. Collapsing into one of her chairs, I heard her start up her fire, coming to sit in the chair behind her desk. She observed me, taking deep breaths to control the shooting pangs, lessened into a slow flame that was ignited against my skin.

She raised her wand, the bandages that were clumsily wrapped around my forehead simply falling off. I took my hand away, gritting my teeth to keep from grimacing as she keenly gazed at the open wound.

"That is one nasty curse you were hit with, Miss Alton." Finally my head of house sighed.

"I can tell, Professor." I replied drily, meeting her sharp eyes with my lowered ones.

"There is not much I can do for an injury like that. You're going to need a trained healer for the effects of the curse to go away completely. I can however, make a better work of bandaging you than your classmates."

Were my eyes deceiving me or did McGonagall twinkle at me?

She got to her feet, coming to my side to gently tip my head back, tutting at the sight of my head before placing her wand at my temple. At once there was a lift, the pounding in my head lessened just so, allowing me to focus. She nodded to herself, before tapping my head gently with her wand, murmuring "Ferula."

A tight strap wrapped around my head, bandages springing forth from the tip of her wand to grip at my skull. McGonagall seemed pleased with her handiwork before regaining her seat…and her strictness.

"Now then, Miss Alton…what is it that you were up to?"

"Professor, I…"

"I know very well why you are not attending classes…as like some of your friends. What I would like to know is why Amycus Carrow cursed you."

"You see Professor," I glanced at the green fire blazing in her grate, heat relaxing my tense muscles. I narrated the whole incident with the third years to her where she sighed again, reminiscent of Parvati.

"Miss Alton, need I remind you that you are simply a seventeen year old? You cannot keep defying the Carrows and hope to get away with it."

"What would you have me do?"

"Nothing, Miss Alton; you are specifically on the Carrows list of victims. What with your marked closeness to Potter, Weasley and Granger, they feel that you know more that you let on. There is a reason why they persecute you and your fellow Gryffindor so keenly."

"But professor,"

"We have had students taken for less, Miss Alton. You must recognize the severity of the danger you're in. If there is even a sliver of suspicion, you could be taken to He Who Must Not Be Named himself."

I fell silent, a shiver of dread chilling down my back.

McGonagall was leaning across her mahogany desk, eyes urgent and voice low, trying to convey just how badly I was stuck. With my mother in hiding and my little sister here…there was nowhere I could go.

"Professor…Pamela,"

"She's being watched closely. Rest assured; Professor Flitwick takes care to have her be safe from the Carrows. As of now, she is under no real threat. You, however, need to be extremely cautious as to where you tread."

I nodded.

McGonagall stared at me, glasses glinting green in her firelight.

"I would suggest you to return to where you hid before…and not to come out for quite some time. Have Longbottom and Finnigan join you. When you do come out, I want you to be calmer and more careful in dealing with the Death Eaters. Am I understood?"

I nodded again.

There was a pause as McGonagall pushed her usual tin of ginger salamanders at me. I dug in happily, munching on the biscuits as McGonagall opened her mouth to say something when a loud scream interrupted us.


	2. The Return of Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm back with another chapter!
> 
> Disclaimer: Canon Content belongs to JK Rowling. All Original Content belongs to me.

For a very brief moment, McGonagall and my eyes stayed suspended; barely widened in contemplation of what could've happened.

"Professor," I was the first to speak.

"Miss Alton, I would suggest you go back to where you were hiding. I have to investigate this." She said.

"But professor, shouldn't I come with you? It could be dangerous." I took a step forward, so as to show her how earnest I was but for a split second she looked amused.

"I'm sure I will be quite fine on my own, Miss Alton, although your concern for my safety is touching."

She made to sweep forward, pausing again. "However, if by any means, there is imminent danger it would be unwise of me to leave you to wander the castle alone." She mused, back turned to me.

I waited with bated breath, hoping against hope that McGonagall would take me with her.

"Come, Miss Alton, an extra wand won't hurt." She opened the door for me to walk through, locking it behind us.

* * *

McGonagall and I walked towards the rough direction from where the scream had originated, taking the path of the Ravenclaw tower. The tower was much airier, the looming night sky visible from the long windows. I glanced at the budding stars wistfully; if I had been back in my own dormitory I would've been able to see them as well, with Hermione spouting off various trivia about the constellations.

Even as we closed in on the tower entrance, I could hear a familiar, vulgar voice, shouting at the eagle that allowed entry to the Ravenclaw Commons.

"Blasted thing, let me in! Alecto, for the last time; open the damn door!"

I flinched in spite of myself; in spite of the bravado that instinctively crossed my face as McGonagall drew forward, straightening to her full height. I would be okay, there was no way Carrow was going to get me again; I told myself.

"May I ask what you're doing, Professor Carrow?" McGonagall demanded.

"Trying to get through this damn door; get Flitwick, get him to open the door." Amycus grunted. His uncouth face was twisted, convoluted into an odd mix of panic, desperation and anger. His eyes narrowed when they landed on me, sneering at the sight of the bandage around my head.

"Isn't your sister inside? Why can't she open the door?"

"She isn't answering, you old bosom. _You_ open it! Do it _now_!" He yelled.

"Certainly, if you wish it,"

I could feel confusion and rage bubbling within my teacher, her shoulders reluctant as she faced the Eagle. "Where do vanished objects go?" It posed.

"Into Nonbeing, meaning everything," came the swift answer…

"Nicely put," The eagle said before the door swung open.

Amycus nearly ran over McGonagall and me, his stubby hand grasping the edge and flinging himself inside, wand brandished. We followed curiously to see Alecto on the floor, motionless as a bunch of first years cowered away from Amycus's fury.

"What's the Dark Lord going to say? We haven't got him and a bunch o' first years killed my sister!"

"She's just stunned. She'll be fine."

"No, she blundering won't. Not when the Dark Lord gets a hold of her. She's gone and told him we've got Potter! I felt me mark burn!"

McGonagall and I immediately stared up at him, horror and anger now in our court. I took a few steps around the Common Room.

Why would Harry be here? What could he be up to? Wouldn't the room of requirement be a better hiding spot than the Ravenclaw Tower?

"…we will say the kids did it…he'd hurt them, good riddance; what's one or two less kids anyway?" Amycus muttered. I glared at him, feeling the children further shrink away.

"Yeah, that's great Professor. You go ahead and tell him that first years were more competent than your sister. He'd surely believe that." I snarled.

Over his shoulder, I caught Professor McGonagall scowl at me, but I ignored it.

Amycus was slow to turn, a leer on when he faced me.

" _You_ , you better be watching your back, little girl. I will be coming for you as soon as I get my sister out of here. Maybe, it's time you serve a little detention. One that would keep you to your place for a long time," He hissed.

A better person would've worried about the implications but I stayed strong, sneering right back into his face. "Do your worst, pig face." I said.

"What did you just say to me?" Amycus raised his wand.

"Forgive me, Professor Carrow, but I will not allow you to blatantly threaten one of my students."

Amycus whirled to McGonagall now, who looked a little pale but glared right at him. "Excuse me? I don't need your permission. Your time is over, Minerva McGonagall, it's us in charge now and you'll do as we say or you'll pay the price,"

Amycus spat in Minerva McGonagall's face.

* * *

I didn't know how I did it. Maybe it was completely subconscious on my part, but one second my eyes were on Amycus's head, McGonagall's face severe as droplets of the bastard's spittle flew at her. Her face didn't crumple in disgust but something in me sure did.

My wand was out in the other second, my lips forming the words of 'Sectumsempra' as I slashed the air in front of me.

The Death Eater didn't know what came at him. A sharp jag rushed through the air, invisible right until it hit him. Amycus's back ruptured, gashes forming across his skin which immediately began to gush crimson blood, staining his robes and filling the air with a coppery smell.

But I wasn't the only one who had a wand drawn.

"You shouldn't have done that." I heard, turning around to the familiar voice until it spat out a curse, " _Crucio_!"

Amycus's body lifted thrashing and clawing at the clothes he wore. The cruciatus curse burned through him, power surging through Harry as he tortured the man for insulting our teacher. He writhed in the air, his limbs spraying his blood everywhere until he flew back, slamming into an elegant bookcase, shattering the glass and dropping to the floor, gurgling.

There was silence after that.

"I see what Bellatrix meant…you really have to mean it." Harry said finally, grim.

"Potter…Alton, what on earth, what have you done?"

"He insulted you Professor." I said calmly, looking down at my former torturer. I didn't look at Harry.

"While that was very noble of you both, don't you realize…?"

"Yeah, I do. Professor, Voldemort's on his way."

"Oh, are we allowed to say his name again?" A shimmer crossed the air just behind Harry and there stood Luna, holding Harry's0 invisibility cloak.

McGonagall took a shuddering breath, falling into one of the chairs.

"You must flee. All of you, take Roselle with you, she isn't any safer here than with you." She whispered. I turned to her in concern, worried if she was going to have a heart attack.

"We can't. I can't. We have to stay. There is something we have to find. If I could just speak to Professor Flitwick…would you happen to know about the Diadem of Ravenclaw?"

I steadily ignored him, instead turning to Luna who smiled at me, the vague expression on her face giving way to joy as she skipped to me, entwining our fingers together. I sighed in the company.

"But the Carrows,"

"Won't be a problem, Professor," I glanced at Amycus, who was steadily pooling blood on the floor. "I doubt he'll live. We can handle the other."

"We can't just do that." Finally she stood, waving her wand. Amycus let out a groan, still coherent as he was brought near his sister. Ropes and nets sprang from the Transfiguration teacher, binding the two together.

"Professor, if Voldemort is coming, we have to get the students out of here. Use the Hog's Head passage, they can disapparate from there." Harry was saying.

"Fine, put the cloak back on. We have to alert the other heads of houses." McGonagall looked at the three of us for a second before turning, walking stiffly out of the room.

"I'll go with her. Have a nice talk," Luna murmured, her dreamy visage still as loose lipped as ever as she followed McGonagall.

* * *

I slowly turned to look at Harry Potter.

It had been months since I'd seen him, since Bill Weasley's wedding, when we had to flee as Death Eaters attacked the party. However, it still felt like an eternity.

His hair was longer, hanging to the back of his neck, sticking up as usual. His face had hollowed considerably, making it angular. Even though Quidditch had made his muscles grown, it didn't seem to do much good now. He looked positively ill.

But there were better changes as well…

His eyes were sharp, chin raised. An aura of immense power surrounded him now – despite magic.

Dear me, the boy had grown.

It took me a second to realize that Potter was looking straight back, sheepish as he bit his lip. "Hi," he lamely said.

"Harry Potter, _you utter confounded fool_!" I hissed, launching myself at him, with all intentions to strangle him. He ruined it somehow, catching me before pulling me into a hug.

It heaved the air out of my lungs, my own arms coming up to wrap around his neck as I basked in the comfort of warmth that only Harry Potter could share. His hands, chilled by being out and exposed to harsh temperatures seared, grasping at my shoulders to pull away, inspecting my face intently.

"Ro, are you okay?" he asked, eyes focusing on my head.

"Yeah, I'm peachy. I just got cursed yesterday but you know, all in a day's work." I shrugged it off as we broke apart, making to follow Luna and McGonagall. I held on to his hand as we ran a little to catch up.

"Who cursed you? Was it Snape?" I could hear the beginnings of anger in his voice.

"Nope, he rarely shows up outside of his office. Coops himself up in there and does all sorts of Death Eater lieutenant things, like flaying pixies or greasing his hair, I don't know."

Harry laughed. "I missed you, Rose."

"If you did, you'd have taken me with you."

He slowed, eyes moving to my face as we caught Luna's white gold hair at some distance. "You know I couldn't, Ro. There was your mother to consider…and Pamela." He whispered. "How are they? I didn't see Pam in the room of requirement."

So that's where he came from. If only I'd decided to stay in.

"Mum's in hiding. They tried to attack the Manor but Lady Alton is one tough old cookie. Put a couple Eaters down and vanished. The Potter watch hinted she might be somewhere in Germany. Pam is still in the good books. I want her to stay like that. The Carrows would've hurt her to get to me. After Ginny and Luna got taken, Neville and I've been handling things with the DA and Order as much as we could…but it hasn't been all easy."

I smiled wryly. "Sorry, I'm complaining."

"No," he said immediately…typical. "You've done great. Neville told me. I wanted to bring you but well,"

"But Dumbledore chose you three." I said softly.

Harry's hand dropped from mine and I heard a sharp intake of breath, as if he was going to say something but I was already beside Luna. It took him a second to catch up to us, giving me one last look before Luna and he vanished under the Cloak.

* * *

McGonagall and our hidden troupe managed two floors decent before footsteps echoed around the corner we were supposed to take. I gulped, casting a glance back at where Luna and Harry hid; making sure nothing of them could be seen as Professor McGonagall called out. "Who's there?"

"It is I," The shadows moved, revealing Severus Snape.

At first glance, if it had been Dumbledore, I'd have assumed he was up for one of his hot chocolates. However, surveying the greasy curtain of his hair and the black, dead eyes that glinted with no emotions, one would never say he had had anything warm in his life. His face was perfectly blank, wand at his side, I noted with severe dislike.

There had been a time when Snape had been a tolerable person to me, first sight proving to be deceptive as he proved himself a slimy slug of a person. The truth of what he was and what he had done in the past and was repeating now only reduced him further.

Snape's black eyes flickered over to me for a moment, standing beside my head of house. "Miss Alton, shouldn't you be in bed?" he questioned.

"Alton was helping me with a few things," McGonagall answered immediately, her voice crisp.

There was a pause as Snape and I eyed each other warily. We both had our wands out and even though I had more reason to have it out than him, I knew it nagged at him. He finally looked back to McGonagall.

"Where are the Carrows?" he asked quietly.

"Wherever you told them to be, I expect, Severus," said Professor McGonagall.

Snape stepped nearer, and his eyes flitted over Professor McGonagall into the air around her, as if he knew that Harry was there. I tensed slightly. Snape knew about the Invisibility cloak, if he even suspected that Harry was using it, we'd all be dead.

"I was under the impression," said Snape, "That Alecto had apprehended an intruder."

"Really?" said Professor McGonagall. "And what gave you that impression?"

Snape made a slight flexing movement of his left arm, where the Dark Mark was branded into his skin.

"Oh, but naturally," said Professor McGonagall. "You Death Eaters have your own private means of communication, I forgot." I chanced a quick look at her. Whatever happened to keeping your head down and not to provoke the Death Eaters?

Snape pretended not to have heard her. His eyes were still probing the air all about her, and he was moving gradually closer, with an air of hardly noticing what he was doing.

"I did not know that it was your night to patrol the corridors Minerva."

"I was simply escorting Miss Alton back. You have some objection?"

Snape looked into her eyes. I reacted quickly. "Seeing as Amycus Carrow is hell-bent on finishing me off, it was I who requested Professor McGonagall to come with me, Headmaster. I don't feel safe in Hogwarts anymore, you see." I said. Snape took a breath, keeping his eyes fixed on McGonagall. The bastard was using Legilimency.

"Have you seen Harry Potter, Minerva? Because if you have. I must insist-"

Professor McGonagall moved so fast, I started away from her. Her wand slashed through the air but the swiftness of his Shield Charm was such that McGonagall was thrown off balance. I immediately turned my own wand at him. "Incarcerous," I shouted but Snape, with the same blank expression deflected it easily. McGonagall got to her feet quickly and brandished her wand at a torch on the wall and it flew out of its bracket and became a ring of fire that filled the corridor and flew like a lasso at Snape-

Then it was no longer fire, but a great black serpent that McGonagall blasted to smoke, which re-formed and solidified in seconds to become a swarm of pursuing daggers. Snape avoided them only by forcing the suit of armor in front of him, and with echoing clangs the daggers sank, one after another, into its breast-

"Minerva!" said a squeaky voice.

I looked back, seeing Professor Flitwick and Sprout hurrying towards the dueling pair. Slughorn panted, trying to keep up with them.

"No!" squealed Flitwick, raising his wand. "You'll do no more murder at Hogwarts!"

Flitwick's spell hit the suit of armor behind which Snape had taken shelter. With a clatter it came to life. Snape struggled free of the crushing arms and sent it flying back. With a swift whoosh, I realized that it was coming straight at me.

I was about to raise my wand, yelling for a shield when something hurtled into me, throwing me to the side. A heavy weight lay on me, shielding me as the armor shattered against the stone wall. "Ro," I heard Harry's voice, gruff as he picked himself off of me, only to reveal Snape…in flight mode.

He hovered well over the floor, his black cloak fluttering behind him like bat wings. He hurtled through a classroom door and, moments later, we heard McGonagall cry, "Coward! _COWARD!_ "

"What's happened, what's happened?" asked Luna. The cloak had shifted off of her when Harry tackled me, revealing her to the corridor as she wrung her hands a little.

Harry gripped my hand, yanking me to my feet as we raced along the corridor, trailing the Invisibility Cloak behind into the deserted classroom where Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, and Sprout were standing at a smashed window.

"He jumped," said Professor McGonagall as we ran into the room.

"You mean he's _dead_?" Harry sprinted to the window, ignoring Flitwick's and Sprout's yells of shock at his sudden appearance.

"No, he's not dead," said McGonagall bitterly. "Unlike Dumbledore, he was still carrying a wand... and he seems to have learned a few tricks from his master."

I joined Harry at the window, squinting into the darkness until I caught, in the distance a huge bat like shape flying through toward the perimeter wall.

There were heavy footfalls behind us, and a great deal of puffing. Slughorn had just caught up.

"Harry!" he panted, massaging his immense chest beneath his emerald-green silk pajamas. His protruding eyes moved to me, "Rose! My dear boy... what a surprise...Minerva, do please explain...Severus...what...?"

"Our headmaster is taking a short break," said Professor McGonagall, pointing at the Snape-shaped hole in the window.

Harry buckled beside me, hand shooting to clutch at my shoulder. I grasped his wrist, holding him up as Harry smacked a hand on his forehead.

"Professor, we've got to barricade the school, he's _coming now!"_

I let out an expletive so bad that Slughorn and Flitwick squeaked, Sprout looked surprised and McGonagall looked at me with the look that clearly said that if things were different, I'd be in detention for a month.

"Very well; He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is coming," she told the other teachers. Sprout and Flitwick gasped. Slughorn let out a low groan. "Potter has some work to do in the castle, on Dumbledore's orders. We need to put in place every protection of which we are capable while Potter does what he needs to do."

"You realize, of course, that nothing we do will be able to keep out You-Know-Who indefinitely?" squeaked Flitwick.

"But we can hold him up," said Professor Sprout.

"Thank you, Pomona," said Professor McGonagall. "I suggest we establish basic protection around the place, then gather our students and meet in the Great Hall. Most must be evacuated, though if any of those who are over age wish to stay and fight, I think they ought to be given the chance."

"Agreed," said Professor Sprout, already hurrying toward the door. "I shall meet you in the Great Hall in twenty minutes with my House."

And as she jogged out of sight, they could hear her muttering, "Tentacula, Devil's Snare. And Snargaluff pods...yes; I'd like to see the Death Eaters fighting those." Harry and I grinned at each other.

I can act from here," said Flitwick, and although he could barely see out of it, he pointed his wand through the smashed window and started muttering incantations of great complexity. I heard a weird rushing noise, as though Flitwick had unleashed the power of the wind into the grounds.

"Rose," Harry said suddenly, grabbing my shoulders to turn me towards him. "I need you to go, gather everyone up in the room of requirement and meet me in the Great Hall. Get the Order here if you can. Take Luna with you." He said.

I nodded dutifully, turning to grab Luna's hand before fiercely grabbing his as well. "You better be careful, or I will kill you myself. I've been dying for a chance." I warned. Harry smiled ruefully. "I'll be careful." He promised.

Then Luna and I were running off towards the Room of Requirement.

* * *

I placed a hand against the corridor wall, the stones cool under my fingertips. Even as I breathed hard, the handle appeared first, the door melting through the architecture seamlessly. I turned it quickly, pushing Luna in first.

"What in the world?"

The room was packed, far more crowded than it had been when I'd left. Kingsley Shacklebolt and Remus Lupin were looking up at me, as were Oliver Wood, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet, Bill and Fleur, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Rose, what's happening?" said Lupin, taking several steps up to meet me.

"Voldemort's on his way, they're barricading the school. Snape escaped and Harry's off doing hero work. How did you get here though? I was about to call you all."

"We sent messages to the rest of Dumbledore's Army," Fred explained. "You couldn't expect everyone to miss the fun, the D.A. let the Order of the Phoenix know, and it all kind of snowballed."

"What do we do first, Rose?" George asked.

I took a calming breath, remembering that I was still a leader for the DA. I looked at Lupin and he nodded encouragingly.

"The teachers are going to evacuate the younger students. We have to meet them in the Great Hall." I said my voice unexpectedly strong. "We will fight."

There was a great roar and a surge toward the stairs, the mingled members of the Order of the Phoenix, Dumbledore's Army, and Harry's old Quidditch team, all with their wands drawn, heading up into the main castle.

"Dean," I called, raising my hand and he struggled over. "Take Luna, stay with her." I ordered, handing her over just in case I couldn't take care of her.

I looked around the room. Only few people remained; namely the Weasleys, struggling with Ginny.

"You're underage!" Mrs. Weasley shouted at her daughter as I hurriedly came over to them. "I won't permit it! The boys, yes, but you, you've got to go home!"

"I won't!"

I watched perplexed as the two Weasley women squared up. Ginny looked quickly at me, her glare softening as she looked for company. I bit my lip.

"Mrs. Weasley, Ginny is an asset." I began, much to her triumph when -

There was a scuffling and a great thump. Someone else had clambered out of the tunnel, overbalanced slightly, and fallen. He pulled himself up to the nearest chair, looked around through lopsided horn-rimmed glasses, and said, "Am I too late? Has it started? I only just found out, so I - I -"

Percy spluttered into silence. Evidently he had not expected to run into most of his family. There was a long moment of astonishment, broken by Fleur turning to Lupin and saying, in a wildly transparent attempt to break the tension. "So- 'ow eez leetle Teddy?"

Lupin blinked at her, startled. The silence between the Weasleys seemed to be solidifying, like ice.

"I - oh yes- he's fine!" Lupin said loudly. "Yes, Tonks is with him- at her mother's -"

Percy and the other Weasleys were still staring at one another, frozen. I blinked multiple times. The last I'd seen of Percy was when Harry had tugged me away to tell me that he'd sided with the Ministry against us. I didn't know if I was as okay with his presence as I wanted to be.

"Here, I've got a picture." Lupin shouted, pulling a photograph from inside his jacket and showing it to Fleur and me, a tiny baby with a tuft of bright turquoise hair, waving fat fists at the camera.

"I was a fool!" Percy roared, so loudly that Lupin nearly dropped his photograph and I jumped. "I was an idiot, I was a pompous prat, and I was a – a -"

"Ministry-loving, family-disowning, power-hungry moron," said Fred.

Percy swallowed.

"Yes, I was!"

"Well, you can't say fairer than that," said Fred, holding his hand out to Percy.

Mrs. Weasley burst into tears. She ran forward, pushed Fred aside, and pulled Percy into a strangling hug, while he patted her on the back, his eyes on his father.

"I'm sorry, Dad," Percy said.

Mr. Weasley blinked rather rapidly, and then he too hurried to hug his son.

I looked away, giving them their privacy to smile at Lupin. "It's good to have you back professor." I mumbled.

"It's good to see you too, Rose. What you have done with the Army…I can't say I'm not proud." He slipped the photo back into his pocket as I turned to Mrs. Weasley.

"Molly, how about this," said Lupin. "Why doesn't Ginny stay here, then at least she'll be on the scene and know what's going on, but she won't be in the middle of the fighting?"

"I-"

"That's a good idea," said Mr. Weasley firmly, "Ginny you stay in this room do you hear me?"

Ginny did not seem to like the idea much, but under her father's unusually stern gaze, she nodded. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Lupin headed off to the stairs as well.

I watched them go, taking Ginny's shoulder when I realized that some people were missing. "Where are Ron and Hermione?"

"They must have gone up the Great Hall already," Mr. Weasley called over his shoulder.

"They said something about a bathroom." said Ginny.

I blinked at her in confusion. "A bathroom…?" I queried.

"Rose, come," Lupin called softly.

I threw one last look at Ginny, hugging her with one arm. "Stay here and stay safe Weasley." I drew my wand, rushing after the members of the Order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know how you like it!


	3. Battle of Hogwarts

The enchanted ceiling of the Great Hall was dark, embellished with stars, and below it the four long House tables were lined with disheveled students, some in traveling cloaks, others in dressing gowns. The pearly white figures of the school ghosts shone here and there. Every eye, living and dead was fixed upon Professor McGonagall, who was speaking from the raised platform at the top of the Hall. Behind her stood the remaining teaches, including the palomino centaur, Firenze, and the members of the Order of the Phoenix who had arrived to fight. I slipped into the Hall, looking curiously at Firenze.

His eyes caught mine across the hall, a hoof coming down serenely as he questioned my gaze calmly.

_Were we going to be okay? What could he see in the stars?_

He held my eyes for a second longer, reading my questions, surely, but he didn't deign to answer. Instead he chose to turn his attention back to McGonagall. I looked down in disappointment.

"...evacuation will be overseen by Mr. Filch and Madame Pomfrey. Prefects; when I give the word you will organize your House and take your charges in orderly fashion to the evacuation point.

Most of the students looked terrified. I strayed further into the Hall, eyes peeled for Harry, Ron and Hermione when Ernie Macmillan stood up at the Hufflepuff table and shouted; "And what if we want to stay and fight?"

There was a smattering of applause.

"If you are of age, you may stay." said Professor McGonagall.

"Where's Professor Snape?" shouted a girl from the Slytherin table.

"He has, to use the common phrase, done a bunk." replied Professor McGonagall and a great cheer erupted from the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw tables. "We have already placed protection around the castle," Professor McGonagall was saying, "but it is unlikely to hold for very long unless we reinforce it. I must ask you, therefore, to move quickly and calmly, and do as your prefects -"

A high, cold hiss drowned out the rest of her instructions. I paused, midway when the voice spoke up, as if seeping from the walls itself. It sent shivers down my back, a chill unexplained and primal.

_"I know that you are preparing to fight. Your efforts are futile. You cannot fight me. I do not want to kill you. I have great respect for the teachers of Hogwarts. I do not want to spill magical blood."_

"Yeah, right," I couldn't help mutter.

_"Give me Harry Potter and they shall not be harmed. Give me Harry Potter and I shall leave the school untouched. Give me Harry Potter and you will be rewarded. You have until midnight."_

I raised my eyes once the voice downed. There was a piercing silence as I felt heads turn around me, looking at one particular direction. My feet began to move. The silence was pierced when another figure stood up, this time at the Slytherin table. "He's there! Someone grab him! That's Potter." Pansy Parkinson screeched.

* * *

"Shut up, Parkinson. Sit down before I burn your hair out." I snapped. More heads swiveled as I reached Harry, taking his hand in mine. I angled my body between him and the glares that were trained on him. His eyes were hooded; contemplative that he didn't protest my spontaneous defense of him.

"You think Voldemort is going to leave you alone just because you hand him Harry?" I asked, raising my voice. "Do any of you really believe that? If you do, let me tell you all, we're going to be hunted and killed no matter what you do. So you can hand us over and live in the awful reality you'd cause, or you can help us end this once and for all." I declared.

Muttering rose when I was done. Gryffindor stood up, joining us, making a line in front of us as they faced off the Slytherin House. Then the Hufflepuff…and then the Ravenclaw…I noticed Pamela one of them and paled.

"Thank you, Miss Parkinson." said Professor McGonagall in a clipped voice. "You will leave the Hall first with Mr. Filch. If the rest of your House could follow,"

One by one, all the houses evacuated. McGonagall moved forward to usher Gryffindor on as Harry tugged me towards where the Weasleys sat.

"Where are Ron and Hermione?" He asked as well.

"Haven't you found -?" began Mr. Weasley, looking worried.

But he broke off as Kingsley had stepped forward on the raised platform to address those who had remained behind.

"We've only got half an hour until midnight, so we need to act fast. A battle plan has been agreed between the teachers of Hogwarts and the Order of the Phoenix. Professors Flitwick, Sprout and McGonagall are going to take groups of fighters up to the three highest towers - Ravenclaw, Astronomy, and Gryffindor - where they'll have good overview, excellent positions from which to work spells. Meanwhile Remus, Arthur and I will take groups into the grounds. We'll need somebody to organize defense of the entrances or the passageways into the school."

"Sounds like a job for us." called Fred, indicating himself and George, and Kingsley nodded his approval.

"All right, leaders up here and we'll divide up the troops!"

"Harry," I whispered. "Weren't you supposed to look for something?"

"What? Oh," said Harry, "oh yeah!"

"Then what are you waiting for? Go, I'll find Ron and Hermione and send them to you. Go," I pushed at his shoulders, shoving at him to get a move on.

"Right - yeah -"

He went off running, before skidding to a halt. I was turning to join the Order when he came back running again. "Hang on, Ro! I need help. Who do you think would know the most about Ravenclaw? Could I ask Pamela?"

I hesitated, looking around to my sister who stood next to George, nervously biting her nail, waiting for instructions. "Pam?" I asked.

"Well, you could talk to the Grey Lady." She mumbled.

I looked up in surprise. "Helena," I whispered.

"That's brilliant. Thanks Pamela," he said. "She's over there." I said, pointing to where I could see my friend floating, her regal cloak pulled tightly to her. She turned in my direction, her eyebrows raised.

"You'll need to say I sent you. We're friends." I said. "I'd go but," I turned to my little sister.

Harry ran after her.

* * *

I looked after him, lower lip tugged between my teeth. Helena watched Harry approach steadily and just as he roared for her attention, she turned away, whisking towards the walls. I swore again, hoping Harry would've time enough to tell her that he was from my behalf. I hoped she'd talk to him as well.

"Rose," The soft voice of my sister tugged my attention and I shook myself. My sister was here. I needed to take care of her first.

"Pamela," I said, turning to her and placing my hand on her shoulders. "You need to go. Go with your house; go to a friend's house. Try and find mum." I said.

"What, and leave you here? Of course not, I'm staying!" She said.

"Absolutely not; you're in fifth year!"

"I'm sixteen!"

"Doesn't matter," I snapped, looking over her head at Mrs. Weasley. It was then that I understood. Ginny was their only daughter. If something happened to Pam…

"No, you can't stay. If you don't want to leave, get to the Room of Requirement and stay there! Don't leave."

"But I can help,"

"I know that, but…I can't bear if anything happens to you. So just…go, please." I whispered.

There was a moment in which Pam's eyes, bigger and lighter than mine – our father's…gazed up at me in shock before she was throwing herself at me.

"Fine, I'll go and stay there. Call me if you need me." She was about to pull away before her expression became grim. "Please, don't die." She and I stared at each other with tense understanding before she was leaving, her own wand drawn out.

* * *

I turned finally to Kingsley. "So, what do I do?" I asked.

He looked over my head at the students who were flocking, awaiting instructions. His lips twitched when he looked back down at me. "Do what you were doing, Alton. Rally the students. They'll need a good commander." He winked.

I hesitated. "What about Fred and George, aren't they better suitable for this?" I asked.

"We're splitting up. I'm going to take a troop and head down to the grounds." George said.

"You and Fred take the other half. Patrol through the corridors, check the secret passages." Remus suggested. I looked at him again and yet again, met with only the strange encouraging smile he had for me.

"Right," I said, firming myself up. "I'll go do that then. Come on, Fred." I called.

"Wow, Alton, never knew you were so dominating!" Fred nudged my arm as we went over to the students, the teachers already dividing them up. "It's strangely attractive." George finished.

"You can flirt another day." I scolded as Professor McGonagall turned to us.

"Professor, we'll take a troop as well. George will take the grounds. Fred and I will take the Corridors." I told her.

Even through her grim countenance, I could see some relief shine through. "As you say, we need the man power." She nodded before we delved back into the student body to pick teams, if you will.

It wasn't long before Fred and I were leading our fellow students around the castle.

"Do you think we should split too? The castle is twice as big inside than on the outside." Fred suggested.

I waited, considering the proposal. "Fine, go ahead and take downstairs, you can help George that way. I know you want to be with him right now." I smiled.

Fred Weasley looked surprised. "I can't leave you alone though."

"I'm not," I indicated the small army I had with me. "I'll be fine. Your brother needs you." I said firmly.

"You darned softie," he whispered clapping my shoulders once before whistling for his own to rally after him.

"Come on then guys! We take the top!" I screeched to mine.

There was one particular place I needed to patrol anyway.

* * *

The floors sprawled, the passages winded as we spread out, wands up and at the ready for anyone that wanted to get in our way. I, relieved that nobody was there, made for the Room of Requirement, stopping to see Aberforth thundering down towards us.

His eyes, reminiscent of Dumbledore made me gulp. The only difference was that Dumbledore would've managed to win this. Aberforth, instead only made me feel uneasy. Again, the absence of the man who I'd looked up to and who had somehow left me out, prickled.

"Alton, Potter said you're evacuating." He boomed.

I looked back at the students. The ones who didn't know about Aberforth Dumbledore looked taken aback, most likely at the resemblance, a handful looked suspicious.

"We are," I sighed. "We'll fight."

"Instead of handing Potter over…yeah, I know. He's got a loud voice; the whole of Hogsmeade heard him." He paused before looking away, back at where he'd come from.

"I suggested a little blackmail myself but I got shot down." He grunted.

"Yeah well, we don't do that here." I shrugged.

Aberforth stopped, looking back at me with something brewing in his eyes. "Potter told me my brother wouldn't have done it, Ro." He said quietly.

"He's right." I said immediately.

_Of course, Dumbledore would never hold children for ransom. That wasn't what he reached for, ever. Neither would Harry…_

"That don't matter, girl. My brother's dead." He said.

I frowned up at the tall man, swaying slightly as he tightly clutched at his wand. "He may be, Aberforth. Yet, his ideals are alive." I said.

There was a silent stare-off; Brown to light blue eyes, flickering at the prospect of what had been said, before Aberforth shook his head.

"Maybe, child, but don't forget. Voldemort has no ideals. He will hold people for ransom. He has done so and will do it now. Just know, you have a lot to lose if he gets to anyone."

"What do you mean?" I asked, suddenly shaky.

"I mean," he gave me one pointed look as he passed by me. "Harry Potter will definitely go to him if he finds someone special enough. As I am told, Potter has plenty." I watched him sigh again before he took off again.

* * *

I watched the last trails of Aberforth's robes vanishing before turning to the students.

"Alright, people, spread out, sweep out all the passages and nooks and crannies you can find. If you think there is anywhere a damn Eater can get through, barricade them with defensive spells, whatever you can do. Go," I commanded.

The students sprawled out, groups of twos and threes vanished slowly, under my eyes before I turned my own eyes to the stretch of wall next to me.

_I need the room of requirement. I need to see if everyone in there is safe._ I thought, closing my eyes and squeezing the thought tight.

When I opened them, the double doors were there, ornate and ready to be flung open. I did just that.

The occupants of the room – stowed away from the impending battle – looked up at my arrival, mingle of confusion, worry and joy on their faces.

Ginny and Pamela were on one couch, looking as if they were in deep conversation. With Ginny's nerve and Pam's brains, I wouldn't be surprised if the conversation somehow revolved around them participating in the war.

The only change in the room was the addition of two other faces. Tonks stood up along with a woman wearing a moth eaten hat. "Mrs. Longbottom?" I asked, having only seen her handful of times, the last being in St. Mungo's.

"Yes, child. You must be Roselle Alton. You look a lot like your mother." She tilted her head at the last person to stand in the room who turned at the sound of my voice.

"Mum!" I gasped.

Lady Marion Alton beamed proudly as her eyes trained on me, arms opening to receive the huge hug I plastered on to her. I caught Pamela throwing a wicked grin at Ginny at my spontaneity but ignored it.

"Mum, I thought you were in Germany." I said, pulling away.

"Well, now, I couldn't just stay cooped up there while my children decided to set up the final defenses against Lord Voldemort, now, could I? I've been keeping up with the Watch, and Pamela here managed to put out a small burst for all the help we could muster. I immediately contacted Mrs. Longbottom, and we apparated at Hog's Head. Of course, nobody was there to intercept us, all the Death Eaters have rallied by now." She told us.

She took a deep breath before looking keenly at me. "Now, Rose, what has happened to you?" she asked.

I reached up to touch the tight bandage around my head. "Amycus Carrow cursed me but I'm fine." I insisted.

There was a momentary pause as Mum and Mrs. Longbottom exchanged looks. "Child, Death Eaters don't just curse people." She waved her wand for the bandage to fall away, making me wince as the women gathered gasped at the blackened skin around my temple.

"That's a dark curse." Tonks said grimly.

"I'm going to find the Carrows and make them pay for this." My mother snarled, surprising venom in her tone.

"Don't worry Mum; Ro already took care of it." Pamela chirped, clapping a hand on my shoulder.

"What do you mean?"

I was about to open my mouth, to tell her about the Ravenclaw incident when the doors were opened again. Harry stood at the top, Hermione and Ron at either shoulder.

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you." I shouted at the pair.

"Shush, Ro, you'll wake up the Castle." Ron grinned, walking over. I smacked at his shoulder immediately, his long arms wrapping around me in a brief hug before Hermione joined us, our hug much longer and tighter.

"Hey there, Genius, you keep the boys in line?" I asked.

"I tried to." She smiled for a second, pulling away before it faltered.

"Rose, you're cursed." She whispered in horror.

"Thank you," I replied drily, feeling another hand turning my chin. Harry and Ron examined my face, brewing dark expressions on their faces.

"The Carrows?" Ron asked.

I shrugged. "It'll be fine. After this is over, I'll go to St. Mungo's. We don't have time to worry about my stupid head right now. What's going on? Where were you and why do you have…" I looked in disgust at the long fangs in Hermione's hands. "Those."

"It's a long story. We needed something that could destroy Voldemort. This was the best we could think of." Ron said.

"Is everyone okay?" asked Ginny and Tonks together.

"'S far as we know," said Harry. "Are there still people in the passage to the Hog's Head?"

"We came in last." Mum said.

"I sealed it, I think it unwise to leave it open now Aberforth has left his pub. Have you seen my grandson?" Mrs. Longbottom agreed.

"He's fighting," said Harry and I together.

"Naturally," said the old lady proudly. "Excuse me, I must go and assist him." she trotted off toward the stone steps.

Harry looked at Tonks. "I thought you were supposed to be with Teddy at your mother's?"

"I couldn't stand not knowing –"Tonks looked anguished. "She'll look after him – have you seen Remus?"

"Mr. Weasley and he are leading groups of fighters into the grounds." I informed her, looking over at the door. Without another word, Tonks sped off.

"Mum, I should go too. I was leading a group through the top floors; they must be getting back now. I have to go now." I said.

For a small time, I saw her lips tighten with worry before she smiled. "Ah, of course, I hope you know, Roselle. I am very proud of you." she said before looking at Pamela. "Stay in here, Pamela. I will go assist your sister." She said.

"Wait, Lady Alton," Harry said suddenly. "Pamela and Ginny have to leave the Room of Requirement for a bit." He said.

"What?" I asked.

He nodded, looking over at me. "It is for what we were looking for. I talked to Helena. She told me the Diadem is here. It's a Horcrux." He said.

My mother let out a pained exhale. "Of course, that explains many things." She looked at Pamela and Ginny. "Come with me," she said. Pamela and Ginny looked all too happy to leave the Room.

"You will have to come back though!" Ron and I both yelled after them.

I looked at Harry. "What is a Horcrux?"

"A piece of Voldemort's soul is in them." Hermione, of course, replied, pulling something out of her pocket. It looked like a melted cup. "This was Hufflepuff's."

I stared at it. "How many?" I asked.

"Well, there is the Diadem…the snake." Harry ticked off.

I gulped. What kind of sick bastard rips out their soul for immortality?

"Alright, go ahead. I'm going to go." I passed them.

"Be careful," Hermione murmured.

Wasn't I always?

* * *

When I closed the door after them, it was quite clear that the situation of the castle had deteriorated quickly.

The loud booms and thuds shook the very walls of the castle, the floors quaking as I tried to get an even footing. My group was nowhere to be seen, all of them running downstairs. I glanced out the windows, flashes of spells flying to and fro, bursts of green and red making their way across the ground.

"Where were you?" A student cried, rushing past and I joined him, trying to make my own way back to my group and Fred. A knot of spells showered against the windows as we ran past. The boy screamed, ducking down and I pushed him on ahead before getting to my feet, my wand aiming through the now pane less window.

I shot a cascading jinx straight to the approaching hoard of black cloaks. The jinx landed straight in their midst, throwing the men back. I didn't stop, turning around the corner to step into the small opening.

"Locomotor Wibbily," I sent another jinx straight at the fighters, hitting one right in the chest.

"Good girl!" roared a figure running through the dust toward them. It was Aberforth again, his gray hair flying as he led a small group of students past. "They look like they might be breaching the north battlements; they've brought giants of their own."

I nodded as he passed, about to head off for Fred when an almighty quake sent me to my knees. I yelled out profanities, getting back up and dusting off my bruises, before the view sent a chill in my veins.

Death Eaters had penetrated Hogwarts.

I turned, hurrying to get back to the Room of Requirement. Hopefully, Harry had found it. We needed him.

It was as I turned the corner when a flash of light went over my head and one barely grazed me. I turned around in a blind panic, watching Percy and Fred turn the corner, already mid duel with masked and hooded men.

I raised my own wand. "Flipendo!" I yelled.

The knockback jinx flew straight at Percy's dueler; his hood slipped revealing a high forehead and streaked hair. There were shouts of 'stupefy' as the trio rounded our corner, each looking singed and blackened.

"Hello, Minister!" bellowed Percy, sending a neat jinx straight at Thicknesse, who dropped his wand and clawed at the front of his robes, apparently in awful discomfort. "Did I mention I'm resigning?"

"You're joking, Perce!" shouted Fred as the Death Eater he was battling collapsed under the weight of three separate Stunning Spells. Thicknesse had fallen to the ground with tiny spikes erupting all over him; he seemed to be turning into some form of sea urchin. Fred looked at Percy with glee.

"You actually _are_ joking, Perce. I don't think I've heard you joke since you were,"

The air exploded. "Protego Maxima!" I screamed, a shield casting around us as the wall next to us caved in. My feet lifted off the ground, throwing me back into the hard walls. I grasped my wand tightly, my head cracking against the stones, the power of the spells easily smashing through the shield charm I'd cast. I slid down, feeling the side of my cursed temple throb with incessant pain. I screamed into the darkness, for Harry, for Fred, for anyone…

When the darkness settled, the pain didn't. I stayed huddled on to the floor, whimpering as something warm, liquid seeped around me

Blood…

Hands gripped for me, turning me about roughly.

"She's bleeding…Hermione…" I heard Harry call. He pressed his wand against the side of my head, the charred skin knitting back before rupturing again.

Hermione stumbled over. She hovered for a minute, before I felt the pain ebb. It lasted seconds at the tip of head before I felt bandages wrap around me again.

"I can't heal it." She haplessly whispered.

"Don't worry." I said, "Thank you," I hissed in pain, Harry's arms tugging me off the ground to stand. It wasn't until the three of us stumbled over the fallen stone when we saw it.

"No! Fred! No!"

Percy was shaking his brother, and Ron was kneeling beside them, and Fred's eyes stared without seeing, the ghost of his last laugh still etched upon his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And...yeah, I know I know...
> 
> Fred's death is difficult to read as much as it was difficult to write.
> 
> I'm sorry guys!


	4. One Hour

It was incomprehensible. Fred Weasley on his back, eyes unseeing and smile as bright as ever; lay dead. No, it couldn't be. The twins were invincible. No teacher, not even Umbridge could budge them. There was no way Fred was dead. I squeezed my eyes closed, a wave of nausea hitting the pit of my belly, burning its way up to my throat.

I slid away from Hermione and Harry, collapsing to my knees, retching. Dry heaves racked my body before Hermione bent down over me as well, shaky hands rubbing down my back. A low sniff made me look up at the despondent tears on her face. No, what was she even crying for?

I was about to ask her when the world resumed pace…and the battle around us waged again.

A body fell past the hole blown into the side of the school and curses flew in from the darkness, hitting the wall behind us.

Harry was the first to regain his senses. "Duck!" he shouted. Different hands grappled with different people, trying to pull them into safety but nothing seemed to matter in the moments that Percy hovered, static over Fred.

"Percy!" Ron screamed at his brother. "There's…nothing we can do for him." His voice choked; hurt coursing through the rasps on his throat. Hermione screamed too, only this time I didn't need to know why.

Something huge, black and clicking was trying to clamber into the hole in the wall. An Acromantula from the forest…

"Impedimenta," I yelled just as Harry and Ron's spells shot at it too. The three spells collided with the massive body of the spider, throwing it back into the darkness.

"It brought friends!" Harry called.

More giant spiders were climbing the side of the building, liberated from the Forbidden Forest, into which the Death Eaters must have penetrated. Harry fired Stunning Spells down upon them, knocking the lead monster into its fellows, so that they rolled back down the building and out of sight.

A few curses flew past him, hitting the wall across as we doubled over to avoid being hit.

"We have to move. Now!" I called, grabbing Hermione off the floor to shove her towards the corridors. Ron followed after her as Harry and Percy began to haul Fred…his body.

I didn't see where they put him. I couldn't turn my head to see Fred looking…dead. What was George going to do? What was he going to think? How would he react? I didn't let these thoughts take root in my head as we reached the end of the corridor. I looked around wildly, unable to recognize faces through the haze in my eyes but Percy soon bellowed out ROOKWOOD! Before he was chasing down a man, his hood still drawn…

I threw one look back to see Hermione tugging Ron back but didn't let my own feet stop.

"Rose! Wait, no! Come back!"

I pounded on, ignoring Hermione's panicked calls of my name, the deep boom of Harry and Ron's shouts fading as well as I charged into the battling mass.

One deep red, notion bled in me. They deserved to be punished, to be killed…

Fred deserved to be avenged…

* * *

My feet slowed down when I finally turned the corner to where the fighting had probably eased. The grounds still crawled with people running or dueling but the corner looked decrepit, as if it had never been breathed in.

"Not possible," I said out loud, panting. There was no way they left a part of Hogwarts untouched. An odd shiver ran through the walls and then I realized why nobody was around there.

I followed the rising mountain of a man as he stood up from where he kneeled, huge yellow teeth the size of tombstones leering at me.

"Ah shit," I mumbled as the Giant leaned down, hand open to reach for me.

I screeched, sending a stinging hex straight at his open palm. It ricocheted of his skin, flying off into the other direction and I did the one thing that I could think of to avoid being squished like a grape.

I jumped.

The caverns in the walls were large enough for me to vanish from between the Giant's fingers, his size not permitting him to follow as I fell. Wind whistled in my hair, my wand almost slipping out of my hand as I cast a softening charm to break my fall.

It worked but not that brilliantly. My feet buckled under my weight, my body collapsing to the front. I threw out my hands, barely saving my already injured head.

Looking up, the Giant roared again but before I could muster up courage to pick myself up, it had stomped off in another direction, apparently deciding I wasn't worth the trouble.

The cold that radiated from the flagstones soothed my burning fingers, rashes from holding my wand too tightly. I eased my grip on it, getting to my feet and immediately stilling.

There was a wand at the back of my neck.

"I was wondering when you'd get alone, dearie."

I bristled, craning my head to look at the mask less Death Eater. "Avery," I recognized.

"Hello there sweetheart; now be a good girl and start walking,"

I stood still.

Heat burst from Avery's wand, singing the delicate skin on my neck sharply and I yelped, trying to bat away at the offending weapon.

"Next it'll be the Cruciatus curse, girl. Now walk," he growled, poking the wand squarely at my back.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked, slipping my wand surreptitiously in my pocket. No way was I giving that up and Avery seemed to have thought I'd lost it in the fall.

"The Dark Lord would like a word."

* * *

The warmth of a wand light held up to my face was what woke me up, looking around anxiously. A man stood close to me, his face pale in the light, eyes fixed on mine.

"She's awake." He called.

A rustle of robes across the floor made me turn to the other person in the room, groggy from the spell Avery lulled me to sleep with.

"That will be all. Go now," Severus Snape looked down his hooked nose at me.

The Death Eater nodded, walking away before the door slammed shut.

"Snape, you aren't dead." I muttered under my breath but by the twisted look on his face, I knew he heard me.

"Not as of yet, Miss Alton, though I would not thank you for it."

"Hey, if I had my way you'd be dead when you jumped." I went on.

What was I doing? Did I have no clue who I was talking to? This was the man who killed Albus Dumbledore for Merlin's sake. He could wave his wand and I'd be on the floor…like Fred.

The thought made my limbs move; trying to push away from the wall but something gripped me tight to it.

"Longbottom and Professor Sprout aren't the only ones with an affinity for plants." Snape said, in return to my puzzled whine.

I turned my head back as much as I could to see Devil's Snare leaking out the walls, broken wood panels forming hooks for where the vines gripped tight to me.

I thumped my head back, willing myself to not struggle so it would let up. Snape raised his eyebrows at my defiant stare. "I wouldn't have thought you as self controlled but maybe I was mistaken." He turned away.

"So, what's the plan? Avery said The Dark Lord wants a word. I assume that's code for wanting me dead? Why am I still alive?" I asked.

"The Dark Lord hasn't ordered your murder."

I swallowed my next words. The answer hadn't been what I was expecting. Maybe I was hoping for a definite answer, like yeah I'll be dead as soon as Voldemort pops back from murdering my fellow fighters…or maybe even, he just wants you here as a wall decoration.

Of course, Snape wouldn't go along with what I would consider a consolation. He would have to contort his words. I also noticed the small edge he missed in his sentence. I knew he didn't tack on the 'yet' that would've surely followed.

"Why not?" I demanded.

Snape let out an exasperate sigh. "For someone who so valiantly fights for others, you are painfully not worried about your own life."

"You caught me; I'm considering myself dead until I can get away." I shrugged.

"I'm doubtful of that plan." He said.

"Look, professor," I sighed dejectedly. "Why does he want me?"

There was an odd glint in his eyes, a sudden spark of emotion that flickered and then died simultaneously. "There are things in motion that you are yet to understand, Miss Alton. I wouldn't make the mistake of making you privy of them as of yet." He said.

"Yeah, you and Dumbledore… How did it feel? Betraying the man who protected your traitorous hide all this time," I asked conversationally.

Snape ignored that.

"He was a great man, a smart man. He had your best interests in heart, I assure you Alton. No matter what you and Potter think, he protected you as well." He said.

I stared at him, cold black eyes that watched me with a pointed notion in his eyes.

"I'm bait." I realized.

Snape looked away.

So that's what it was. What Aberforth had said was true then. Only, I had never thought they would want me. But then…I was the only one who had wandered off alone. Everyone else was on the grounds, fighting in plain sight. Hermione and Ron were with Harry. That was all that mattered. They were safe.

"I won't act as one. Harry won't come for me." I said, firmly.

My former teacher barely rolled his eyes.

"Oh Alton," he shook his head. "You probably know Potter the best out of the two of us. Do you really, even for a second believe, that he won't? Potter, who is the most ridiculously attached boy I have ever seen, do you think he lacks affection for you to simply abandon you?"

"I won't beg for him to come save me. I don't need," I started but Snape continued, without even acknowledging what I'd said.

"The Dark Lord will dangle you in front of him. Dangle your life, your future, in front of Potter on the thinnest thread he has ever seen. It will snap at his indecision or stay strong per his sacrifice.

"You bastard, you planned this." I snarled but Snape didn't look too bothered.

He was about to say something more when the door opened to reveal Lucius Malfoy standing at the threshold. "Oh shit," I whispered at his state.

Once, long and luxurious, his hair was matted; the white gold sheen, trademark of Malfoy had lost color, looking grey. One of his eyes was puffed shut and long slashes covered his cheeks and neck. He trembled where he stood but managed to give me a somewhat vindictively proud look from the one open eye he could use.

"Snape, the Dark Lord wants a word. He's asking for you."

"He seems to be doing that a lot." I said loudly.

Both men gave me a look. Snape's clearly told me to shut it.

"He asked for me? Now, when Potter is barely in our hold?" Snape questioned voice delicate.

"I'm doing what he said. Just go," Malfoy said coldly.

"Hey Mr. Malfoy, how have you been? Looks like life's been hard for you; should've stayed in Azkaban. We'll send little Draco after you, don't worry." I smiled.

"Impudent girl" Malfoy sr. spat; his hand fumbling at his robes, as if in search for his wand. He couldn't find it though instead choosing to ball his fists as he came at me muggle style.

A flash of blue hit him in the side, tossing him lightly away from me.

"Lucius, need I remind you that the Dark Lord needs the girl? He intends to lure Potter in with her and needs her intact. If she even obtains a scratch from one of us, the punishment…will be excruciating." Snape said lazily.

Lucius gasped, clutching his arm to where the spell had hit him. He cast a furious look back at me, completely avoiding Snape and scampered away.

There was a pause in which I slumped again with Snape glaring at me.

"When will you learn to keep your mouth shut? Lord Voldemort has ordered us to not harm you but if you cannot reel yourself back…you might end up dead anyway."

"I _am_ going to die. Just because you think Harry is going to come for me doesn't mean Voldemort won't kill me," I hissed right back.

He growled out a profanity before turning on his heel, marching to open the door.

"I am going to enchant the door so no one can come in." he said before aiming the wand at my face. "I'm afraid this needs to be done, Miss Alton."

* * *

_You have fought, valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery. Yet you have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste. Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat immediately. You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured._

_I speak now, Harry Potter, directly to you. You have permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest. If, at the end of that hour you have not come to me, have not given yourself up; then battle recommences. This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter, and I shall find you, and I shall punish every last man, woman, and child who has tried to conceal you from me. One hour._

_For you to consider the gravity of my words…I will tell you now that I have someone who will be the first of many casualties to die if you selfishly stay away, safe while the people you claim to love continue to die for you. She will die, waiting for you at the end of the hour, Harry Potter. Turn yourself to me, and she might be spared._

* * *

Both Ron and Hermione shook their heads frantically, looking at Harry. "Harry, don't listen to him."

Hermione looked around wildly. "We'll figure something out. It's going to be alright, we'll think of a new plan." She said as the trio began the trip back to the castle. Harry gathered the cloak to himself, looking down at Snape's body. He didn't know what to feel, his body felt weighed by the shock of what he'd seen, what he'd heard…and the reason why Snape was dead.

They crawled back through the tunnel, none of them talking, and Harry wondered whether Ron and Hermione could still hear Voldemort ringing in their heads as he could.

_You have permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself. I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest…One hour…_ _I have someone who will be the first of many casualties to die if you selfishly stay away, safe while the people you claim to love continue to die for you. She will die waiting for you at the end of the hour, Harry Potter. Turn yourself to me, and she might be spared._

A terrible thought raised its ugly head, chilling his very blood.

What if it was…? No, she was a brilliant witch and a fierce fighter. There was no way Roselle Alton would be caught. But what if it… _was_ her? What if it was Rose, Voldemort had ordered his Death Eaters to fetch? The one Snape had looked so discomfited about…?

The castle was unnaturally silent. There were no flashes of light now, no bangs or screams or shouts. The flagstones of the deserted entrance hall were stained with blood.

Ron led the way to the Great Hall. Harry stopped in the doorway. The House tables were gone and the room was crowded. The survivors stood in groups, their arms around each other's necks. The injured were being treated upon the raised platform by Madam Pomfrey and a group of helpers. Firenze was amongst the injured; his flank poured blood and he shook where he lay, unable to stand.

The dead lay in a row in the middle of the Hall. Harry could not see Fred's body, because his family surrounded him. George was kneeling at his head; Mrs. Weasley was lying across Fred's chest, her body shaking. Mr. Weasley stroking her hair while tears cascaded down his cheeks.

Harry could see Lady Alton stand somewhere near the back, an arm around Pamela as McGonagall spoke to them, her head bowed.

Harry, Ron and Hermione drifted apart, walking off in different directions, to soothe, to comfort…to grieve. For Harry, his terrifying suspicion was already beginning to gnaw at him, and all he wanted was reprieve. That Ro was somewhere about, maybe doing the whole tough act while she casted herself apart.

He would put a stop to it if he could.

"Pam," he began, his voice coming out croaky. The younger girl turned her head and squeaked before escaping her mother's arm and rushing to him, her hug reminiscent of her sister's. She spoke fast in Harry's ear, each word a jab in his chest.

"Please tell me she's with you. I haven't seen Rose anywhere. Mum cast a Patronus but it couldn't find her. McGonagall's sent the ghosts to look around."

Harry's arm slackened around Pamela, looking blankly at her mother and Professor McGonagall. A brief understanding passed through them. McGonagall looked down, lip bitten as Lady Alton's face hardened.

"So, it is my daughter Lord Voldemort holds captive?" she asked quietly.

Harry's lungs burned.

_I have someone who will be the first of many casualties to die if you selfishly stay away, safe while the people you claim to love continue to die for you. She will die waiting for you at the end of the hour, Harry Potter. Turn yourself to me, and she might be spared._

There was no other way. He couldn't let her die out in the forest, alone, feeling as if she'd been failed. No, he thought, she'd hate him for coming. She'd hate him for trying to rescue her…but she needed exactly that.

She needed to be here with her family, with friends whom she loved and who loved her, with them…

"I'm going to bring her back. I swear." He said. His voice didn't shake, didn't waver.

Pamela turned big eyes on him, McGonagall looking like she was going to say something and even Lady Alton hesitated.

"Harry," she began but stopped as he took a step back.

He didn't hear her. Harry saw Hermione approach Ginny, whose face was swollen and blotchy, and hug her. Ron joined Bill, Fleur, and Percy, who flung an arm around Ron's shoulders. As Ginny and Hermione moved closer to the rest of the family, Harry had a clear view of the bodies lying next to Fred. Remus and Tonks, pale and still and peaceful-looking, apparently asleep beneath the dark, enchanted ceiling.

Harry reeled backward from the women. He could not draw breath. He could not bear to look at any of the other bodies, to see who else had died for him. He could not bear to join the Weasleys, could not look into their eyes, when, if he had given himself up in the first place, Fred might never have died…Rose might have been here…safe…

Without another word, he turned on his heel and took off, feeling the edges of the jar of Snape's memories in his pocket. There was only one place…he needed to know…everything…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And...Roselle is going to come face to face with ol' Voldy soon!
> 
> How did you like this chapter?


	5. Flash of Green

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my pretties! How have you all been?  
> Shout out to Bellariddle (Princessbella) for her comments!

I didn't expect to be woken up.

One second, my mind floating in blissful darkness, was unawareness. The next, there was cognition.

The scent of damp soil was what registered first. I grumbled lightly as the pungent petrichor burned pleasantly in my nostrils. It wasn't until my ears started working that my will power allowed me to raise my head.

I was in the Forbidden Forest.

_Wow…why wasn't I surprised?_

My body slung numbly, held by a spell that stopped me from moving about. I floated inches off the floor, the body binding hex keeping me hovering so I could see the dark cloaked figures crawling about.

None of them seemed to have realized that I'd woken up. Did that mean nobody had decided to make sure to keep the spell Snape had put on me?

_Where was Snape?_

Keeping my eyes narrowed to slits, just in case anyone turned their heads to me, I did a quick sweep of the camp site.

There were about twenty or so death eaters…humans. They were either walking – no, pacing – or they sat around a green fire, huddled close within themselves as they thought about whatever it was that death eaters thought about…eating death, maybe…

Although their cloaks were still on, some of them had lost their masks. Some were hit hard as well, carefully trying to dab away at specks of blood or trying to sew back torn skin, tapping wand at their injuries.

I spotted the Malfoys, looking apprehensive as they stared at their wounded comrades. The woman who clutched at Lucius's arm, glanced around every once in a while. I made sure to close my eyes every time she would look in my direction.

The death eaters weren't alone. Two enormous giants hunkered just outside of the human group. Their shadows cast large spots of darkness around the place. Rock like faces stayed fixed upon the ground. I didn't know if they were maybe regretting leaving the mountains and coming here to this.

A woman stood up, tall, so thin she was probably starved and clad in a tight black corset dress that would've made it impossible for her to fight in…but I knew she had probably rained hell.

Bellatrix, her posture nervous, looked around at the Malfoys. I saw her thin lips twist in disdain before she looked away into the forest again, as if waiting for someone. She stood still, unmoving, her eyes still fixed firmly on the tree line and I stared at her, transfixed when another movement drew my eyes away. They soon widened in horror.

* * *

I wasn't the only one who had been trussed up in the Death Eater's captivity. I didn't know how I could've been so blind and careless to not think about it before when I'd been canvassing the castle earlier.

_How could I forget Hagrid?_

His huge body – still much smaller than the two pure blooded giants – trembled under his own weight. Unlike the spell that made me unable to move, leaving me at the base mercy of whoever had charge of me in the bunch of cruel bastards, Hagrid was tied with ropes, a tree acting as anchor point.

And he was staring straight me…

I started, as much as I could when his warm brown eyes, now a little puffed up under whatever he'd endured, gazed right at me, slow and unblinking. When our eyes met, he blinked once, as if to acknowledge me.

I wanted to cry. He had stilled but we both knew that neither of us would dare attract attention to us. We didn't know what their orders were.

It was ages when we broke our stares, turning to another sound that came from the woods.

I focused my eyes where Bellatrix had started walking at, her thin, wobbly legs carrying her to barely the edge before she was bowing away, backing off as if she was being pulled on a leash.

I don't know what I was expecting when I first laid my eyes on him.

I had of course seen him…once. At the Ministry, when we'd all followed Harry, to find that it had been a trap to get at a prophecy. Harry had divulged the details to me, broken after having no one to talk to and I'd lent my ears and my shoulder as well.

That one peek at the tall robed figure, imposing as he sneered over a twitching Harry had been etched in my mind ever since, subject of many nightmares.

Looking at him now, I didn't know if I could keep up at the act for long.

It was one thing to see Voldemort in the doomsday appearance he propagated. Right now, he looked entirely more monstrous, not ghostly…just grotesque.

_Is that what his loyal followers saw now?_

"My Lord," Bellatrix Lestrange whispered.

Voldemort paid no attention to the woman who looked at him, ready to lay down for him to walk over her. Instead, he looked around the campsite, eyes resting over each and every member of his followers.

The Death Eaters had all stood up at his arrival, some looking down in fear, while others were biting down questions, the way they chewed at their lips.

Then finally, before I could even anticipate it, his head was turned straight at me.

"I see our guest has awoken." Voldemort said in the high cold voice that had shaken the castle before.

* * *

A terror so vast gripped at me that I would've frozen up even without the spell binding me. Voldemort was heading straight for me, his bare feet producing soft crunches of leaves. I squeezed my eyes shut tightly. There was pure silence before I felt the too close presence of a Dark Lord in front of me. He didn't say anything, simply waiting for my first reaction.

_What was I going to give him? Was I going to have my eyes shut when he inevitably got bored and decided to kill me? Or was I going to snap a snarky remark at his stupid no nose face before he cursed me into oblivion?_

_I am a Merlin damned Gryffindor!_

I opened my eyes, staring right into burning red eyes with black snake like pupils. Voldemort's face was blank, staring at me with a pensive look on his face, slit eyes flickering all over my face in a close inspection.

"Such courage, you look straight into my eyes when not even my bravest enemies would look at my face." He whispered.

I didn't answer, instead running my eyes over his face, copying him. A stark white face, he stood out the palest within the people in the forest. He had no nose, of course, only two small slits that served for nostrils, flaring every time he drew breath within his too thin, skeletal corporeal form.

A thin line of mouth, no lips purse impossibly at my examination. Was this really what his experiments had done to him? The handsome man, that Harry had described he'd seen in the pensieve and down in the Chamber of Secrets, reduced to this…mess?

He smirked suddenly, as if he could read my thoughts before turning away.

"Snape is dead. That is probably why you awoke. Not many would have been able to break through his spell, he made sure to keep you safe at least, for my…questioning." He turned, gesturing to his followers.

"Master, the girl…is she really necessary?" Bellatrix said suddenly.

"Quiet, Bellatrix," Voldemort said coldly.

The woman nodded. Her adoring eyes; fascination dripping from them made me scoff in disdain. It was sickening. The sound echoed in the small clearing, making heads turn to me. Eyes flashed with fury, some took steps forward. I saw Lucius look away instead.

"I have to second the question, actually. Why am I here? Why haven't you killed me yet?" I asked loudly.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Hagrid shake his head at me violently, making shushing motions with his head.

Voldemort was slow to turn, looking at me with those horrible eyes for a passing glance; he looked at his followers again.

"I have given Harry Potter an hour. One hour and only one hour, he has been given to turn himself in. He will do so if he wishes for no more bloodshed. He will come here to trade for you."

The last word, Voldemort aimed at me.

I glared at him, heat pooling around my neck. So Snape hadn't been lying. The bastard, even dead was mocking my sanity.

"Bullshit, you just don't want to lose more people. Harry will not come to die for me. You can't make me beg for my life." I growled.

"Rose, shut up!" Hagrid snapped.

Voldemort's smile was cruel. "I do not need to make you beg, Roselle Alton. It will be Harry Potter who will do the begging. Of course, since you have shown so much interest, in the case that Harry doesn't show up. I will gladly allow you to die." He said, a pleasant tone to his voice as he issued a threat to my life.

I fell silent as Voldemort's smile fell, eyes turning hard as he turned away from me, waving Bellatrix off and moving to the center of the field, thin white hands caressing the wand that belonged to Albus Dumbledore.

"Now we wait."

* * *

I don't know how long I was there, surrounded by the death eaters, all eagerly awaiting the arrival of the Boy Who Lived. Maybe it was fifteen minutes, half an hour…

Every second passing by was making them antsy. They would shuffle about, avoiding eyes, murmuring under their breaths. The giants were now eyeing Hagrid, who was steadily looking paler.

Only Voldemort stood still.

He had sent a few death eaters into the forest before, eyes watching them depart before pacing a few steps ahead. Then…there it was…

A huge ball of light, similar to what was holding me but only golden in color materialized in the space he had freed. For a wild second I thought he was concealing it within his robes when the contents of the ball stopped me dead.

It was a snake, an enormous, dark greenish brown snake, coiled in its holdings.

_What in the world…?_

I knew that Lord Voldemort was the heir of Slytherin; I knew that he was a parseltongue but I had only heard vaguely that he had one snake as a pet. The fact that he carried it around with its own protection was…

You would never take Voldemort as a pet fanatic…

Voldemort turned to gaze at the snake, a thoughtful purse to his nonexistent mouth before looking irritated, to Bellatrix who had, yet again appeared at his elbow like an over excited Labrador.

"Not now, Bellatrix," I heard his hiss echo in the clearing as the woman bowed off again, shooed away.

Why would she keep going to him to get kicked away time and again? Didn't she have any self respect?

Voldemort's final look before turning still as a statue again was at me, as if he could hear each thought. What with him being a legilimens, I wouldn't be surprised if he could. I looked away at Hagrid's closed eyes pointedly.

* * *

Mere minutes had passed, my head slowly lolling downwards. Blood rushed in my body in an odd way and my eyes had begun to droop when Yaxley and Dolohov stepped out into the clearing. I cracked an eye open in suspicion as both men drew back their hoods.

People began to flutter at their arrival. Fenrir Greyback, the feared werewolf who had sneered when our eyes met with his tongue obscenely lapping at his lips, looked up from biting his own nails. Rowle paused in the act of dabbing at his bleeding lip. Even the Malfoys looked at them. The men slowly approached their master, who stood as he had been for a while now, as if made of grotesque marble. The tension in the air had even woken up Hagrid, looking around dazed.

Every eye was fixed upon Voldemort now, who stood with his head bowed, and his white hands folded over the Elder Wand in front of him. Behind his head, still swirling and coiling, the great snake Nagini floated in her glittering, charmed cage, like a monstrous halo.

When Dolohov and Yaxley rejoined the circle, Voldemort looked up.

"No sign of him, my Lord," said Dolohov.

I couldn't help it.

A sigh of relief escaped my lungs before I could consider my surroundings.

Heads whipped towards me, but no one dared do anything, to take any steps towards Voldemort's precious hostage.

Voldemort's expression did not change. The red eyes seemed to burn in the firelight. Slowly he drew the Elder Wand between his long fingers.

"My Lord," Bellatrix had spoken. She walked several steps towards him, her hand trembling as if she was going to touch his arm.

Voldemort raised his hand to silence her. I saw him turn his face at her in warning and she fell back, reprimanded again and she did not speak another word, but eyed him in worshipful fascination. I twisted my face, disgusted.

"I thought he would come," said Voldemort in his high, clear voice, his eyes on the leaping flames. "I expected him to come." He turned, the ends of his robes brushing leaves away from his feet as he stood facing me. Eyes followed him, even the giants and the snake seemed to be looking at me. "I didn't think he would let you die." He spoke softly.

"I told you already; I don't expect to be saved. I don't need to be saved at all. So you can take your traps and lay them elsewhere."

Voldemort ignored my statement tilting his head. "It would seem like you were dispensable after all to Harry Potter." He continued.

I narrowed my eyes. He was baiting me, baiting me into doubting Harry…

No, I couldn't let him do that, I thought to myself, ignoring the barb that his words sent through me for a second.

Hagrid was violently shaking his head. "Don't listen to him, Rose." He shouted once but I didn't answer him, keeping my hard stare on Voldemort instead.

_He wouldn't win. I wouldn't let him win this._

Nobody spoke. Glances were exchanged between the two glares, red burning into brown. I refused to back down first, even when I could feel tiny pin pricks behind my eyes. My heart began to thud in my chest. It seemed as if Voldemort was getting closer but he hadn't moved a muscle.

"I was, it seems . . . mistaken," said Voldemort.

"You weren't."

* * *

I looked up, Voldemort turned, and his eyes found the solitary figure standing at the very edge of the tree line.

He was staring straight ahead, into the eyes of his enemy. There was an odd light glinting behind his eyes, as if he knew something that no one else did. Knowing Harry, I knew that was probably true.

The next thought I had, had been to curse Harry Potter to the pits of hell. Why would he show up here? Why would he come to die?

Had he come for me? Did Aberforth and Voldemort manage to actually hit on that one aspect? I groaned out loud.

Silence ensued as Harry's eyes flickered to me, the sound of my groan catching his attention. He looked away just as quickly.

The illusion was gone as soon as it had come. The giants roared as the Death Eaters rose together, and there were many cries, gasps, even laughter. Voldemort had frozen where he stood, but his red eyes had found Harry, and he stared as Harry moved toward him, with nothing but the fire between them.

Then a voice yelled: "HARRY! NO!"

Hagrid had managed to get out of his daze, his eyes fixed on Harry with a panic that I had never seen before.

"NO! NO! HARRY, WHAT'RE YEH -?"

"QUIET!" shouted Rowle, and with a flick of his wand, Hagrid was silenced.

Bellatrix, who had sprung up to her feet, now looked eagerly from Voldemort to Harry; deep breaths making her chest expand and deflate excitedly. The only things that moved were the flames and the snake, coiling and uncoiling in the glittering cage behind Voldemort's head.

"Harry," my voice broke through first, "what are you doing? Why did you come?" I asked.

Harry hesitated, not looking at me directly but Voldemort tilted his head a little to the side, considering the boy standing before him, and a singularly mirthless smile curled the lipless mouth.

"Harry Potter," he said very softly. It was hardly audible. "The Boy Who Lived,"

None of the Death Eaters moved. I cast a look over the people surrounding the two opponents and curled up, stretching to escape the seal of the magic encasing me. Similar to me, Hagrid was struggling as well. Loud sounds of Bellatrix panting filled the arena with white noise, until Voldemort spoke again.

"Well boy, why don't you tell Roselle why it is that you came?" He prompted.

I stopped, looking back to where Harry was still diligently staring at Voldemort. "I'm here. Within the hour, like you wanted; so just let her go." He said finally.

Voldemort smiled and the wind changed. He had raised his wand, and was now taking his surroundings and backing off, leaving a clear path towards me. If he wanted to allow, Harry could walk straight to me.

I stared at the space between us, suddenly wishing that Harry would do exactly that. Take those few hurried strides and get to me.

Voldemort was still pointing his wand idly in the space between. His head was still tilted to one side, like a curious child, wondering what would happen if he proceeded.

It seemed that people were already catching on. Hagrid looked petrified; his death eaters were looking at me, some with blank, disinterested looks on their face and others with vindictive pleasure.

Harry finally looked at me head on, and I knew what was going to happen. I knew even before I saw the decision snap into Voldemort's eyes. Then the words framed in his mouth.

"NO!" I heard, as if through a tunnel, far off and fading fast, the last thing I heard. The green light came next, the last thing I saw.

And everything was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have it! I enjoyed writing this chapter somehow.
> 
> Leave me your thoughts please! Have a good day!


	6. Crossing Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Hello! I had this chapter written during last year's Nanowrimo however, it took me a while to get it fully fitting with the foreshadowing and the theories that I had done during the outlining. I really wanted to keep it informative but not too revealing but I'm also not sure if I've done a good job on it. Sorry :(

_I stared at the space between us, suddenly wishing that Harry would do exactly that. Take those few hurried strides and get to me._

_Voldemort was still pointing his wand idly in the space between. His head was still tilted to one side, like a curious child, wondering what would happen if he proceeded._

_It seemed that people were already catching on. Hagrid looked petrified; his death eaters were looking at me, some with blank, disinterested looks on their face and others with vindictive pleasure._

_Harry finally looked at me head on and I knew what was going to happen. I knew even before I saw the decision snap into Voldemort's eyes. Then the words framed in his mouth._

_"NO!" I heard, as if through a tunnel, far off and fading fast, the last thing I heard. The green light came next, the last thing I saw._

_And everything was gone._

* * *

My hands crumbled leaves, some dry, powdering under my grasping fingers. The others were wet, dewy soft and left coolness across my too hot skin.

I squeezed my eyes shut, screwing them up tightly, trying hard to go back to the bliss of unconsciousness.

* * *

_Harry dropped down next to me on the wooden chair, the books on the table in front jostling at the force. I looked up, frowning at him. "Try harder next time, Potter, I don't think the books on the shelves quite felt it." I said, returning to scribble down the ingredients for Snape's homework._

_Harry didn't retort, his body slumping further into the chair. "Where are Ron and Hermione?" He asked._

_"Ron's down the hall, Defense against the Dark Arts homework, says he better teach himself if he wants to pass this year. Don't know what he's going to do though, Lockhart's papers are all about himself and Hermione is helping Neville with his Charms."_

_Harry grunted._

_I looked back at him. "What's wrong?" I asked._

_Harry's glasses had slid down his nose, his hair almost hiding the glum look on his face. I reached out to slip the too big glasses higher up on the bridge of his nose. "Harry," I called again for his attention._

_He looked up finally._

_"I just ran into a bunch of Hufflepuffs in the corridors." He said._

_"Oh," I returned to the potions. "Did you find Justin?"_

_"No…Ernie Macmillan found me."_

_I turned back to look at him. "He told me Justin doesn't want to see me. He was telling the others about how Justin was hiding in their dormitories, too scared to come in case I came after him, since, you know, he told me about how he was going to go to Eton." Harry said bitterly. "When I said, the snake backed off after I told it to, he started telling me about how nine generations of the Macmillan family are pureblooded." He shook his head. "What do I care about his generations? Do I look like I'm going to set a huge monster after them?" He looked angry but when his eyes found mine, it was pleading, almost as if…_

_"Are you asking me if you look like you're going to be setting monsters on us, Harry?" I asked simply._

_He scoffed. "No…do I?"_

_I shrugged. "Not really, you're honestly not the evil sort, mate."_

_There was a pause, broken only by the scratching sounds of my quill against the parchment. "I only wanted to apologize." He said slowly, in a soft hurt tone._

_I sighed. "Stop saying sorry so much, Potter."_

_Harry looked at me confused and I dropped my quill finally, turning to him in as much conviction as I could muster in my twelve year old self. "You need to stop apologizing for not being someone you're not. Stop saying sorry for something you didn't do. You're not the heir of Slytherin. You haven't opened the Chamber of Secrets. You're not hurting the muggle born. So, just stop saying sorry all the time."_

_Harry was gaping at me, looking a little scared. I sniffed, tacking on an "It's annoying," for good measure. I turned around, away from hi and picked up my quill, returning to my potions essay with a shaky hand._

* * *

The tendrils of darkness were slipping away, leaving behind a thrum of pain right behind my eyelids. I whined lowly, curling up before mustering enough courage to crack open an eye.

The smell of musky wood and wet earth invaded my nostrils, cold when I took in a deep halting breath. Everything felt disjointed, my sight, hearing even the taste of my tongue in my mouth.

Clicking it against the roof of my mouth twice, I sat up, grunting at the way my joints popped. The place was familiar, way too familiar.

I was in the same clearing where Voldemort and his goons had held me and Hagrid captive. I remembered the cold, pastiness of the Dark Lord, the huddle of the fearful Death Eaters, the look of Hagrid's face, telling me to shut up.

I remembered the stricken look on Harry's face, knowledge of what was going to happen to me dawning on him just as the flash of green obliterated everything in my vision, the cry of his voice the last thing I had heard.

So, why was I still here?

Did the curse not work? Was Voldemort too weak to perform the Killing Curse? Oh god, was I going to become the girl who lived? I chuckled; that would be a nice surprise. I'd give Potter a good run for his money.

I slowly turned, getting my hands to the ground, pushing myself up till I could stand; the first thing to hit was confusion. I was still in the forbidden forest, the large, haunting trees a dead giveaway as to my location, and I was still in the clearing…but I was completely alone. Even my clothes that had torn away or singed in the battle were nearly new looking.

Where was Voldemort? Harry? The death eaters…?

I looked around, walking around the clearing. Had I been out that long that everyone – even Harry – had left me…gone back to the castle to finish the fight?

A dreadful thought raised its ugly head…was Harry dead? Is that why everyone was gone? Nobody cared about picking up on me?

I was about to plunge into my robes, desperate to send a Patronus in search for news when another thought coursed through me.

A feeling so cold shot through me, it froze me on the spot. My hands stayed halfway in the air, realization sweeping through me in waves that drowned sense, drowned composure.

The scream that wracked my throat echoed in the forest, coming back to me but no one heard; no one came.

I was dead.

I was dead.

I had died.

Voldemort killed me.

_I was dead._

"No, no, no, please," I whispered, my eyes flitting here and there, trying to find a way out of this. I was smart, I could do it. Maybe it was a mistake. Maybe it was just a dream. I was probably going to wake up in bed in the room of requirement with Neville still going at me about provoking the Carrows.

Soft footfalls, so soft you almost couldn't hear it, made me turn about, whipping around swiftly.

"Good evening, Miss Alton."

White sweeping robes, waist length silver hair and beard, twinkling blue eyes behind half moon glasses…

"Professor Dumbledore?"

* * *

Now, waking up sore with the taste of mud on your tongue and wet wood in your nostrils is bound to do things to you, but even with the curse on my head, probably what was triggering the throbbing in my head, I had never actually expected to be hallucinating about my dead headmaster.

No, it couldn't be…he was dead, I had seen his body, attended his funeral.

If this wasn't real, he shouldn't be here…but then, that could also mean that I was actually –

Albus Dumbledore bowed his head to me, a small smile of greeting still gracing his lips. He looked different, brighter, and lighter than I remembered him last. Granted he had been greyer and…well, dead, but still.

His hair and beard, once kept bound, now flowed freely, the white robes he had on glistened. His feet were bare, as he brushed or what seemed like floated, closer to me, stepping into the clearing completely.

He stared at me keenly, gentle eyes trained on me as if he was studying my very essence.

"My dear, you look frightened." His beard twitched. "I don't remember ever seeing you so terrified, even when you had been battling death eaters in the ministry at the age of fifteen."

"Oh," I paused, looking uncertainly up at what could possibly be a figment of my imagination. "I'm just a bit disconcerted, you know, by the fact that I could be dead…or having an insane dream." I clasped my hand in the other, pinching the soft skin on the top of my palm.

Dumbledore looked down solemnly and I paused in my ramble.

"I'm…not dreaming, am I?" I asked.

It was rare to see Albus Dumbledore looking pained. His lower lip turned down, eyes remained downcast and his nose was stern.

"No, my child; you're not dreaming." He said.

"I am dead?" I asked.

He gave me the same pained gaze. "Yes, I'm afraid you are dead. Lord Voldemort killed you, in front of his followers, Hagrid and Harry."

Breath escaped my lungs. I nodded roughly. I knew it; I had known that I was very likely going to die tonight. At least my mother and Pamela might still be safe. Harry and the rest of my friends would be safe…

I rubbed harshly at the corners of my eyes, determined not to sob in front of my headmaster.

"Well, I guess then that's it," I sighed, keeping my own eyes down. "My family,"

"Are alive and well, they are at the moment...in the castle," Dumbledore paused as he finished his sentence.

"Hermione, Ron…the others are safe right?"

He nodded.

I looked up at him. "Professor, what about Harry? How did he escape?" I asked.

Dumbledore's face changed. "I am afraid he didn't, Miss Alton."

I gaped at him. "What?"

"Harry Potter is dead…at the moment."

"What?" I asked yet again.

Dumbledore looked around him, "Walk with me, Roselle." He took a step back, gesturing me to walk ahead before moving forwards, hands clasped in front of him. I hurriedly followed.

"Professor, what do you mean Harry Potter is dead? How can he be dead? How can you be so calm about this? Voldemort can't win!" I very nearly screeched at him, trying to keep up.

"I shall answer all your questions, Roselle. For your first; shortly after witnessing your death, Harry very nearly drew arms against the Dark Lord. It would've been ill-advised but nonetheless he was hit by the killing curse by Lord Voldemort himself. As you know, the ritual that brought him back to his body required Harry's blood. He thus shares Lily Potter's magical protection, leading for the curse to actually work on Harry instead of rebounding."

"But sir,"

"Patience, child, I will tell you all." He stopped in front of a large oak, smiling down at me. "I would loathe letting your complaint of leaving you out of things while your friends know everything stay upon me."

I blushed.

"As Harry probably already told you, the reason for Voldemort's immortality lies within Horcruxes, considered one of the darkest pieces of magic known to the Wizarding world. What was not known to Voldemort but to Harry was that Harry himself was one. Voldemort's soul found home within the only living thing it could find the night he attacked the Potters." He said.

I stared up at him, mouthing words unknown to me. "So…when Harry was killed by Voldemort,"

"He himself destroyed his own Horcrux. The only one that remains is Nagini."

"He has the snake heavily protected." I answered.

"I am sure your friends will find some way to destroy it." Dumbledore hummed.

I stared at his peaceful posture in suspicion. "Why are you here Professor?" I asked quietly.

He smiled broadly.

"I was wondering when you would ask that. What would you say to some friendly company?"

"Professor, I'm dead. Friendly company wouldn't matter much to me."

"Ah, ah, Roselle, never underestimate the power of company; even dead, you can do better with it than being alone." He started to walk again.

"Are you…helping me move on?" I asked.

"Do you wish to?" he asked quietly.

I looked at him, puzzled. "What else can I do? I can't roam the Hogwarts castle like the other ghosts." I mumbled.

"You can do something more." He answered. "You can help save the Magical World."

I stopped walking, watching him walk on until he paused as well, turning to me with a small smile.

"Sir, what do you mean? I am dead. I can't do a damn thing." I said roughly.

Dumbledore ignored my expletive.

"My dear, death is merely another form of living. People cease to exist in the physical, but live on forever. It is merely an illusion." He answered gently.

"How do you know?" I asked stubbornly.

Dumbledore continued to smile, only this time, it was different to his usual gentle one. A knowing tilt to his head, he glowed brighter. However, he didn't deign to answer the question; he simply nodded at my stricken face. "I have seen lives stretch on, past the point of what they consider their ends, I have seen strings go on and on until there is nothing but time itself to move further." The glow reduced.

"But…but you're professor Dumbledore," I said.

It probably sounded stupid and childish but Dumbledore looked interested. "Yes, yes I am, aren't I?" he stroked a hand through his beard.

"Well, then, Roselle Alton, will you help me save the World? The world along with the countless lives that it has lost…?"

"I thought people don't die."

"They don't, but for argument's sake let's think they do…you may just get a chance to live again, Roselle. I know you want that, more than anything." He said.

"I can…live again? That's impossible. The dead don't come back," I said.

"Harry did; so can you. You can see him again, your family and friends again, if you are successful."

I blinked. No, it was impossible. Magic can't bring the dead back to life. But…it wouldn't hurt just to listen once, would it?

"How…what would I have to do?" I asked.

He smiled. "You will stop a young Mr. Tom Riddle from becoming Lord Voldemort as we know him today."

I blinked. "You mean, kill him?"

"Not if you have other choices," was all that he said, Dumbledore continued his humming, letting me mull the thought over.

"I am dead though, how will I go back in time? Won't it change so…many things?"

"It will; things will be different from what you will be leaving. Nothing will be what it was when you come back to it. However, time is a very fickle thing. What you may leave behind can change to worse or to being much better. In some other world, you could be leaving behind time just the way it was. It is a chance we have to take."

"But sir…"

"You are afraid, of consequences?" He asked gently.

"There could be so many." I whispered.

"Let me put them to rest, by saying just this. Fate, Destiny, Life and Time, they are merely the same thing. You will not be meddling with anything further."

I blinked. Did he really think that was putting me at my ease?

"You don't trust Harry, do you?" I asked.

"Let's just say, I do not trust myself. I may have put a lot on others to consider them properly done now. My own regrets, lie on him, we must change that."

"Through me,"

He nodded gravely.

I looked behind him. "How do I go back?

"You walk. Once you reach the castle, you will see it isn't the one that you left."

He nodded, as if he had settled a matter that troubled him greatly, turning around to walk away from me.

"Professor," I called.

He turned to face me. I gave him my most determined look. "I'll do it." I said.

Dumbledore didn't smile this time. "Well, then, my dear, good luck…and have a safe journey. I suppose I shall see you again. Forgive me if I do not remember you. This conversation hasn't happened in the time that you will reach."

"I should trust you, shouldn't I?" I asked just as white light began to cover most of him.

"Of course not dear, don't trust anyone but yourself. But you may give me a try,"

With one last smile and wink, my headmaster was gone yet again.

Stonily, I turned to the direction he'd pointed me to…and started walking.

* * *

_Eye seemed to follow her as she walked on, head high and limbs trembling._

_Something seemed to weigh her even as she painstakingly drew every step, one foot in front of the other._

_Names and faces rifled through her mind: Harry, Fred, and Moody…_

_Even as she took the final step before her body finally screamed for her to take a break, light broke through the horizon, engulfing her in a beam that blinded her, drew her back into the folds of the panorama of the world she was leaving behind._

_Fate…Destiny…Time…Life…_

_Everything seemed to blur together and the girl felt her knees buckle as she took another step, moving through the haze to where the looming gates, painfully familiar lay ahead._

_Her knees did buckle this time, just a few meters away from her destination; she fell to the overgrown grass._

_Eyes remained fixed on her, contemplating her actions as the girl raised her own eyes to the gate, gaze faltering before with a shuddering breath she gave in to fatigue, letting it collapse her body. Her hand reached, futile for the handle of the wand in her robes but gave up the pursuit as exhaustion closed her eyes._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See what I mean?
> 
> Also the end of this chapter always excited me because we're so close to actually getting Tom in the picture!
> 
> Happy reading!


	7. Blinking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter. I really wanted to make it as simple as I could. Hopefully it isn't very off tangent.
> 
> I particularly enjoyed writing Ro's interactions with Dumbledore!
> 
> Also, welcome Mr. Tom Riddle Jr.

_The doors banged inwards as I marched in, uncombed hair flying in the air with each step. The flat heeled uniform shoes made harsh sounds on the flagstones even as I climbed the steps across the DADA classroom._

_"Professor," I called loudly, not bothering to know, knowing there couldn't be anything that he could say that would deter my outrage right now._

_Lupin was standing near the desk, bending over a patched cloth bag while he arranged quills in it. He turned at my rude entrance before turning away again._

_"You can never quite trust magic with some work, don't you think?"_

_I stopped short, my mouth open to counter any form of rebuttal yet I was struck dumb._

_"Um…what…" I stuttered._

_Lupin turned, smiling. "Some things are very delicate, Miss Alton. Magic is helpful, yes, but sometimes we just need to use our hands." He said, swiping his bag of quills and adding it to the tagged luggage that was collecting near the window._

_I gaped at him for a second before shaking my head. "Professor, it isn't true, is it? You're not leaving." I said._

_There was a sigh. "I'm afraid it is true, Rose. My tenure at Hogwarts is at an end."_

_I colored red. "I can't believe Snape could do that."_

_"Maybe he could've found a different way of ousting me, however, I would've been found sometime or the other."_

_"Of course not; you were protecting Harry! You just made a mistake."_

_"A mistake that could've ended grievously," He stopped packing, looking at me keenly. "I know who it was I attacked in the Forest."_

_This time I colored for a very different reason._

_"I'm sorry I was –,"_

_He raised a hand. "Don't apologize for trying to protect your friends. I would've done the same but you did still run into a fully transformed werewolf. I could've killed you had Sirius not interfered. I would've never forgiven myself, nor be able to look Harry, Ron and Hermione or Dumbledore in the eye ever again."_

_He shook his head. "It is better I leave before parents start raising objections against Dumbledore. Better leave with some dignity instead of on the charge of killing my favorite student."_

_I pouted. "I can't change your mind at all, can I?"_

_He smiled – maybe a little bitterly. "I wish I could stay, however this is for the best."_

_"You're the best Defense against the Dark Arts teacher we've had." I pleaded._

_"Dumbledore will find someone else, I'm sure. But for now," He stretched his hand out, encasing mine in a shake. "This is goodbye."_

_Our eyes moved down to the map of Hogwarts he had had opened on his desk, seeing another familiar name move on it._

_"I'll…send you an owl, later then." We let our hands drop._

_Lupin smiled one last time. "I would like that."_

* * *

Waking up was a slow, dreadful process. There was a heaviness settled throughout my body and yet it felt phantom, as if I was somehow disconnected from my own self. I wondered if my body would react if I were to raise my hand.

The throbbing in my head had subsided, leaving behind an annoying buzz that wouldn't die down. It made my eyelids flutter, jittering away from the irritation.

_"…she seems to be moving, Madam Blishen."_

_"Finally, I was beginning to get worried. I was this close to calling someone from Mungo's."_

_"Surely not, Madam, we have faith in your abilities."_

A man and a woman, I deduced from the voices; Standing close to me maybe over the soft bed which I was slowly feeling under me. There was a touch at my wrist, feeling for my pulse.

_"…her pulse is much stronger; she's ready to be woken up."_

Was I really? I could still feel some vestiges of the vibe that I had carried from the plane of nothingness. What would happen when I woke up? Would I still be dead?

_"By all means, Madam Blishen,"_

Another poke, only this time it was wood, right under my throat. It rested there for a short time, a bloom of warmth blossoming in the skin, spreading through the strange form that housed whatever was left of my consciousness. It stitched through me, connecting feeling back.

I felt my fingers jostle as sensation flooded through me yet again.

With surprisingly no difficulty, my lungs pulled in a deep inhale and my eyelids obediently lifted open.

* * *

It was light, almost too light. For a moment, I was afraid that it had been unsuccessful, my journey up till here. Had I walked for nothing? Had I died, for nothing?

There was a pause, in which multitudes of feelings, thoughts rushed through my mind, each gaining more clarity just before I was distracted.

"Dear," My ears pricked at the voice, gentle in my ear. "Miss, can you hear me?"

I shuffled, drawing my bodily extremities tighter to me, acknowledging the woman with a careful nod. "Good, Miss, can you tell me what your name is?"

My mouth opened obediently, used to such questions from Madam Pomfrey when I was cursed or hit, way too often in my time at Hogwarts. However, this wasn't her. I gulped down air; my words stuttering and trailing off in guzzle.

"Well, Miss, what is it?"

I was silent.

There was a pause. "Alright, and what would be the date?"

I turned my head completely at that. The woman at the side of my bed was petite, a little stout around the middle and a maternal face. Her hair was coiled in tight rings, coiffed off her face and held by a sleek white cap. The ruffled robe she was wearing, emblazoned with the Hogwarts crest wasn't what Madam Pomfrey wore and I flinched away from the unfamiliar visual.

"I don't know." I mumbled.

What date was it? It had been May when I'd died but now…it could be days, even months passed.

There was another pause.

"I see, dear, well, this is quite some bad business. You were found at the edge of our school grounds by one of our professors. You're not…a student here, are you?"

_Yes, I am. Of course I am. I've been getting on so many nerves here; I should have my own wing._

I stayed silent yet again.

"My child, do you have any idea how you got here? You see, it's best we have some knowledge before we alert the ministry or the headmaster."

The word 'ministry' had me jumping up, nearly almost off the bed. One single word to any ministry official that Roselle Alton was alive would mean pain, torture…a return of Voldemort.

The lady clamped a hand down on my shoulder, making me lay back. "Now dear, no need to fret; no one will hurt you."

"I…you can't tell…wait, did you say headmaster?" I turned to her with big wide eyes.

Hadn't Voldemort said he'd killed Snape? Had I discerned wrong? What was going on? All these questions, but I knew I couldn't trust Snape anymore than I could trust the Ministry.

"Yes dear, Headmaster Dippet."

"Dip…Dippet," I tried out the unfamiliar name. Hogwarts had found another headmaster this fast? Shouldn't McGonagall be doing the job? Where was everyone? If I had come alive again, where was Harry? Ron and Hermione, Neville, Ginny and Luna…where were all these people?

I was about to ask the Matron when a new set of memories dredged up. Too clear, and too uncomfortable but I couldn't push then away.

_"How…what would I have to do?" I asked._

_He smiled. "You will stop a young Mr. Tom Riddle from becoming Lord Voldemort as we know him today."_

_I blinked. "You mean, kill him?"_

_"Not if you have other choices," was all that he said, Dumbledore continued his humming, letting me mull the thought over._

_"I am dead though, how will I go back in time? Won't it change so…many things?"_

_"It will; things will be different from what you will be leaving. Nothing will be what it was when you come back to it. However, time is a very fickle thing. What you may leave behind can change to worse or to being much better. In some other world, you could be leaving behind time just the way it was. It is a chance we have to take."_

I opened my mouth before closing them again, looking back up at the woman. The hair, the outdated dress…they all made sense now. I was alive. I just wasn't alive in my own time.

The realization was enough to knock me out again but I held strong.

I was alive in the past. I was alive in the time of a teenaged Voldemort.

I was going to vomit. Shaking my head, I looked up again. "Who was the professor who found me?"

"Why, it was Professor Dumbledore, he's our Transfiguration teacher."

The sigh of relief that crossed my lips must've alarmed the Matron. "I would like to see him, please."

"My dear, you're hardly up for it."

" _Please_ …it's important."

* * *

I didn't know what I was expecting. My eyes were trained upon the door through which the Matron vanished, waiting for a flurry of movement, having been left alone quite a while.

I must have dozed off, because a sound of a shuffle, a slight screech of a chair being pulled back and then a huff of cloth woke me up with a start. I turned my head again to the door, only to find that my vision was blocked by a visitor.

And from then, began my uneasiness yet again.

"Good afternoon, Miss, I was told you wished to see your rescuer. Forgive me for making you wait but I had some errands to run."

I stayed silent, studying my former teacher…or was he still…I had no clue.

He looked younger – much, much younger. There was nearly no hint of white in his hair just yet, only a shade of brilliant auburn, and even his beard of the same shade was neatly trimmed, cropped to just a few centimeters from his face. His hair hung to his neck and he wasn't wearing his glasses. Those sky blue eyes, I remembered having been studied by them over a desk quite a few times were on me again, patient for me to speak after my perusal of the man whom I had known before.

"You…you found me?" I asked, croaky.

"Yes, I did." Dumbledore reached to the bedside table. A hand poured out some clear fluid into a glass before he was turning to look at me again. "My name is Albus Dumbledore. I am a professor here, at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Don't I know it?

I thought back to all the times I'd joked with Hermione and Ron, wondering about how our Headmaster had been when young. None of our theories seemed to have been right.

"You're not what I thought you would've been." I tried to raise myself onto my elbows, propping my head onto the headboard. Dumbledore offered me the glass, the pleasant smelling potion soothing out some of the pins in my throat.

"You know of me?" He asked slowly, a hint of suspicion creeping in; despite the gentle calm he exuded.

"Yeah I do," I coughed. "Professor, I need to tell you something. It is very urgent and I don't know if you're going to believe me or chuck me in St. Mungo's for a head check but you need to listen to me."

"Of course, child,"

Words bubbled right at my tongue, tales of my time at Hogwarts, of Harry, of Voldemort…of my death and his mission to me. Words; died when I thought of where I was and of the time.

"Do…do you know how I came here?" I chose to ask.

Dumbledore blinked those serene blue eyes. "I would expect some very powerful magic. Hogwarts has excellent wards."

"I…Professor, I'm here on a mission." I finally stammered.

Dumbledore eyed me. Some of the blue in his eyes had hardened, fixing me with a look that was unreadable and untrusting at the same time. "What sort of mission, miss?"

"Well, it's…one you…it's one you gave me."

Another pause, albeit longer but it was official. Dumbledore's gaze had hardened. "I have offered no one any missions as of late, child."

He watched me watch him before collecting his robes to himself, making to stand but I reached out, impulsively gripping his wrist.

"Please professor, you have to believe me. I'm not lying! I…I'm from the future. From 1998, I died…I…"

Dumbledore froze where he stood before his wand was out. I flinched back instinctively but he never pointed it at me, simply shooting a streak of white at the Infirmary door.

He looked at me for a long time. "You must not say a word to anyone. You will not speak to anyone about anything of your life until we speak again. Do you understand me, child?" His voice was still gentle but I knew there was no leeway. I nodded.

"Good; I will come to visit soon. Till that time, do rest, get stronger," He waved his wand again and before I could get another word out, I was out.

* * *

The next I woke up, I was completely alone aside from the light sounds of a woman tinkering around in a cabinet at the far end. Madam Blishen, I recalled – Matron at Hogwarts in the year 19…something.

"Excuse me," I called out as loud as I could, the matron turning at the sound and bustling over.

"How are you today, my dear?"

"I think I'm much better."

It was true. The slow strain that had overtaken my body after pulling away from death itself had subsided completely. The burn of the curse Carrow had shot me with had sealed itself, fresh new skin covering my head now. I was for all intents and purposes…fine.

"That's brilliant. Soon you will be discharged." She assured, her face sympathetic as she patted my hand.

"Oh," I paused. "What's going to happen to me?"

That was the most pressing concern for me at the moment. I was a strange girl, with no money, no prospects, no parents, and no connections in a completely different era. It wasn't important if I would ever get anywhere near Voldemort if I was sent to St. Mungo's or Azkaban.

Madam Blishen hesitated.

"Well, that's for Professor Dippet to think about, child. I wouldn't worry too much about it." She gave my hand one final pat.

"But how long will that take?" I mused out loud.

"Not too long; Hogwarts is starting term again in one week."

She turned around to depart while I lay there, as miserable as someone out of time could be.

* * *

At least Dumbledore had kept his promise. Instead of just leaving me to rot on the cot in the infirmary, he visited yet again and this time around it was considerably milder.

Although there was still an air of suspicion hanging about him, he was genial at best, pleasantly inquiring about my health.

"I have brought up your case to Professor Dippet." He said finally, auburn head tilted as he surveyed me.

I looked up at those blue eyes, knowing he was finally coming to the point of his visit. "And…what's the verdict?"

"Headmaster Dippet is of a cautious nature. While he is still deep in review, he has wished for me to gain guardianship of you, seeing as I was the one to have rescued you. Of course, we will still try to establish contact with your family up till the point that you regain whatever memories you have."

"Professor, that's futile. I already told you,"

"I am here to have you discharged and set you up somewhere comfortable till Professor Dippet arranges your enrollment into Hogwarts." Dumbledore cut me off, a warning glint to his eyes when I noticed Blishen eyeing us keenly from her desk. He missed nothing as usual.

I quelled my tongue. "Yes Professor."

"Fantastic. I shall give you time to collect yourself then." He stood up, moving over to Madam Blishen as the curtains around the cot magically drew closed to offer me some privacy. I looked at the package Dumbledore had left on his chair and sighed, resigning myself to follow orders.

As I dressed, noting with some apprehension the A-line skirt and blouse with stockings, I contemplated what must have been happening back home.

Was my arrival to this time going to change the time line completely? Was I ruining something? Was I hurting my friends and family somehow?

I let my hospital robes lay on the bed, wondering where the robes I'd been wearing when I died were. Were they burned?

"Are you ready, Miss?" Madam Blishen called.

Once again, taking a quick look around my small space that had provided some measure of safety to me, I called back. It was strange, being so foreign in a place that I had once called Home.

"Yes, I'm ready."

* * *

To my surprise, Dumbledore didn't apparate us directly to where he wanted to. Instead, he walked right through to the edge of the School Grounds, from where he apparated us first to the small alley corner in what I recognized as Diagon Alley in the 40s.

I gaped unashamedly at the changed settings. Most of the shops had been unchanged over time, even my mother had said so when we'd come shopping for my first year. However, some changes were perceptible. The topics blazoned on the newsstands, the display stands, proprietors…

I looked around the shops, barely noticing where Dumbledore was leading me.

It wasn't until we were nearing the end when I spoke up. "Professor, have you considered what I had said?"

To his credit, Dumbledore didn't once seem uncomfortable. "Yes, I have, Miss. However, considering the fact that you cannot even tell us who you are and how you came to be where I found you, I am wondering how I should deal with the matter."

What in the world?

"I can tell you all those things, professor. I just didn't want to back there." I said quietly.

Dumbledore paused in his steps, inclining his head thoughtfully. "Right through here then,"

He walked up to an all too familiar brick wall and pulled out his wand, a simple one which had me frowning in confusion. He tapped the brick that opened the archway and flourished an arm at me. "After you,"

The Leaky Cauldron was exactly the same – untouched by time. The same bar, the same booths and tables, the same winding staircase that led up to the rooms.

Dumbledore sat us in a corner as he nodded. "Now, then, last time you said you were from the future." He began quietly.

I nodded. "Yes sir, my name is Roselle Alton and I'm from 1998. You see sir, I died and I saw you." I stopped when he raised his hand.

"If you really are from the future, there are things you cannot tell me. Where is your time turner?"

I blinked. "I don't have one. Which is what I'm trying to tell you; I saw you and you sent me here."

Dumbledore stapled his fingers together, eyeing me. "I sent you here…brought you back to life?"

"I suppose so. I don't really know what you did to me, if I'm being very honest. You just told me to,"

He shook his head. "Don't tell me anything of the future."

"What?"

"You cannot tell me anything that happens in the future, my dear. It would lead to many changes that could lead to disastrous events in the future. Things that were meant to happen might not, things that could've been stopped, might take place."

I fell silent under his pensive gaze. "You don't believe me." I surmised.

"It isn't about my belief in you. It would take Veritaserum to truly interrogate you and I don't wish to do that in the event you're right and you blurt out something that isn't for my ears. However, from what I can see, being an apt Legilimens, if I do say so myself; you're being truthful."

He paused, looking around once.

"Of course, the first you told me, I believed it was another one of Gellert's tricks. As I see it, you could be valuable to him still; it's best if I keep you somewhere safe, where I'll be able to keep any eye on you."

I shrugged. "So, I stay with you?"

"No, but I do have a place in mind."

* * *

Taking the London roads was a surreal experience. On the muggle side of the world, Dumbledore and I set off at a brisk pace as he talked.

"We shall say you are a battle victim. An escapee from Grindelwald's regime," He said, looking both ways as we crossed streets.

I didn't have much of a choice but to agree, wondering where exactly it was that he was taking me. Finally, when we stood outside his 'safe place', I turned to face my teacher, all apprehension as to the temporal change forgotten. I glared at him, livid.

The building was a dreary grey building, regardless that London right now was dreary and grey as well but the infrastructure just looked… _grim_. The metal archway over the entrance had WOOL'S ORPHANAGE engraved on it.

"Professor, you cannot be serious."

"I am, dreadfully so."

"What even in the world? Why do I have to stay at an orphanage?"

"Miss Alton, the name you hold is pureblooded. At this precise moment, Hogwarts does have Alton students; in Gryffindor, no less. We simply cannot allow you to just walk into the halls calling yourself Alton. We will have to change your name."

"What…what will you call me?" I asked, crestfallen.

"Revel; you shall be put down as Roselle Revel. Let us not change any other crucial detail about you. You will still be half blooded, your parentage the same; witch mother, muggle father. Anything else might confuse you. Take care not to bring about the events of your life to anyone, not even me if you can help it."

I looked away. What was happening to me? The one person who was supposed to help me put an end to Voldemort didn't want anything to do with his own mission. How was I ever going to succeed?

"Why here?" I asked, instead.

"There is another Hogwarts student who resides here during the holidays. I daresay you will find him," Dumbledore hesitated, pausing in his speech, "intriguing."

"Who is it?"

"A young man named Tom Riddle; he is to enter his fifth year, same as you."

The mention of that name was haunting. I didn't even flinch at the prospect of entering fifth year again, didn't make sense of the fact that I was somehow fifteen again, didn't even balk at the idea of OWLs again. What I internally screeched at was the name.

Tom Riddle…

"Professor!" I nearly shrieked; catching up to the tall man who had begun striding up to the doors again. "I…I can't stay here!"

He looked stern now. "Miss, I beg of you to be reasonable. I don't like this any better than you do but we have no choice. I shall be back in a week's time to personally make sure you get on the Hogwarts Express safely, but for now this is all I can do for you."

"No, sir, you don't understand. I can't stay here with Riddle – he's,"

_"Who on earth is making so much noise here?"_

* * *

The sharp rasp of a voice had me shrinking back even as the door swung open. I half expected to be blasted off of the ground but nothing came in the form of an attack – only cold silence.

I looked to the side to see Dumbledore smiling pleasantly, a respectful bow in place. "Ah, Miss Cole, it is a genuine pleasure to see you again."

It felt like the lady dearly wanted to return the words but simple couldn't. Maybe it would've come as a lie. The lady was severe at best. Her starched black dress was right up high to the neck, the buttons probably constricting her air flow. Her graying hair was pulled back so tight, it would've given someone a head rush and the pinched mouth did not make her look agreeable at all.

Dumbledore's sight on her threshold only seemed to tighten her mouth.

"Mr. Dunderbore, to what do I owe the pleasure? Are you here to see Tom?"

"Actually no, Miss Cole, I was wondering if you have an open spot for a child at the moment."

"A spot," Miss Cole's eyes swiveled to me, taking me up and down. "I…well, you see."

"That is very kind of you." Dumbledore smiled, taking a step forward and he must've cast a spell because Cole put up no fight at all, simply backing up to let him come in, with me following at his ankles.

Cole led me and Dumbledore through an extremely narrow corridor, right to a door at the end. It turned out to be her office as she settled herself behind a desk.

"What is this about, may I ask?"

"Miss Revel here is…a new addition to our school. Unfortunately, she has had a troubling childhood due to the war. Her family was strictly in hiding, you see and she hasn't had much of any formal schooling. Her parents are gone now, departed, poor souls. They were people I knew so Hogwarts has been left the charge of her future. It isn't very pleasant." Dumbledore weaved the story so seamlessly; it even had me listening on tenterhooks, in awe of his mind.

Miss Cole clicked her tongue, turning to me with some vestige of sympathy.

"I am terribly sorry to hear about your unfortunate circumstances, Miss Revel. I can offer you a spot at our orphanage. Lucky too, we've been filling up awfully fast due to this bad business. I suppose you'll want to stay near Tom, since you'll be schoolmates soon." She mused.

_Actually, I would dearly like to be anywhere that is farthest away from him, thanks._

Cole was already reaching for a bell, before I could even complete my thought. The small tinkle brought a girl, some years older than me to the door, looking curiously at Dumbledore then me.

"Anne, could you please fetch Tom?"

The girl, was it my eyes, paled. She fidgeted where she stood before giving a curt nod, backing away to do what was bid. If Voldemort still had his…Voldemortness, I could totally sympathize with the poor girl.

The room filled with mixed awkward tension as we waited. Cole cast furtive looks at both Dumbledore and me to the door and back, almost as if she was a cornered mouse. I sat at the edge of the chair. If there was any chance that Voldemort was going to have a wand drawn when he entered, I was going to fling myself out the window.

Dumbledore seemed to be the only one at ease, leaning back in the uncomfortable wood chair as he hummed, smiling at some china plates Miss Cole had up on her wall. It strangely reminded me of Umbridge.

I was so taken with reminiscence; I didn't even hear the door open.

"Miss Cole, you asked for me?"

I froze, the cool albeit soft voice dredging up memories that would be hard to forget, even for me. I clutched the arms of the chair, turning to look at him.

* * *

It wasn't Voldemort.

I didn't know what I expected but I had a brief idea of what he was supposed to look at, listening to Harry talk about the young boy that haunted him much before he would become…the monster that had killed me.

The boy was tall, taller than an average fifteen year old. Midnight black hair swept off his face, waving away to reveal a pale forehead. His cheekbones were angular, a sign of a beauteous puberty or malnutrition, who knew, but it suited him. This was just a boy but even as he took a step into the room, dark eyes falling on Dumbledore something shifted.

Maybe it was the tad narrowing of those deep, dark eyes, a flaring of the nostrils but the temperature of the room had definitely chilled. Dumbledore turned, smiling at Voldemort as if he was just coming in for a cup of tea.

"Ah, Tom, how very nice to see you,"

Similar to Cole, it was obvious; it wasn't very nice for the young Voldemort to see Dumbledore.

However, the handsome boy in front of me tilted his head. "Professor, likewise; is something the matter?" he framed his features concernedly, before his eyes fell on me.

Everything in me screamed to run, lungs contracting and stomach roiling as I looked at those dark brown eyes. They were nowhere near red, just simple human eyes but the way they glinted, studying me in a way wholly different to Cole's had me panicking.

 _Get a grip; you have looked at Voldemort head on when he was the Dark Lord. This is just a boy._ I told myself firmly, willing myself to look back at him, as unexciting as I could possibly seem.

It seemed to work because Voldemort soon removed his gaze from me, turning to look at Cole.

"Tom, this is Miss Revel. She will be joining you in Hogwarts for your new year and also will be living here till further notice."

Thankfully, his eyes didn't come back to me in light of this news, only inclining his head. "I see."

"Miss Cole, why don't you show Miss Revel to her rooms, I should like a word with Tom, if you wouldn't mind." Dumbledore stood up, his robes swishing and the boy stiffened, hostile again even Cole nodded.

"Yes, yes, come with me."

I looked at Dumbledore painstakingly as Cole moved to open the door, waiting for me to follow.

"I shall see you a week from now, Miss Revel. You will find your entire luggage when you come to Hogwarts." He bowed to me slightly and then I was being whisked away by Cole, up a rickety staircase, away from the Headmaster, away from Voldemort, away from both safety and the most dangerous thing to ever exist in my life.

Miss Cole stopped in front of a narrow door, her face pinched again as she threw it open.

"Well, this is it. Dinner is at 7 sharp. I will leave you to rest." She said, and with a flurry of her skirt, she was climbing back down the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Feedback keeps me writing!


	8. The Orphanage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, like I mentioned in my profile, here is the chapter I wrote for Camp Nano. I was supposed to edit it and post in May so I could again take up the next chapter for Camp Nano June but since the quarantine has been extended, writing will be a majority of my schedule for May (so it looks like at least right now). I have the next chapter outlined and ready to be written so it should be easier, granted my pretty muses behave and cooperate.
> 
> Anyway, enough rambline from me!

The room was tiny. The door extended into a small hallway like nook, fitted with a window at the other end. A desk was situated right under it, the chair; simple, wooden and straight backed, pushed neatly under it. The wall on the right of the door, had a small three shelf built in cupboard, one that I looked into briefly before shutting decidedly.

Lastly, I looked at the bed. It was pushed right against one wall, barely any space left between it and the desk. Made with off white sheets and a thin, thin mattress, it came nowhere close to the beds I was used to, the one back home or even the four poster in the Hogwarts dormitory. Heck, the hammocks in the Room of Requirement used to look more inviting.

However, with the shock of everything, with the fear that still pounded at being in close quarters with a Dark Lord…I sighed, flopping on top of it. The iron frame creaked in protest, reluctantly bearing my weight but I closed my eyes resolutely.

I had no potions that would help me with a dreamless sleep but I hoped with everything I had to just be able to…black out completely.

* * *

_A loud yell shook up from the floors of my bedroom, jolting me out of my cozy slumber and thundering me towards wakefulness; I turned angrily to the door, listening._

_"Girls, I swear, if you both are not up and out of your rooms in five minutes, I am going to leave you here. I paid too much for these tickets to just miss the World Cup and I will not wait further."_

_Marion Alton was usually an elegant woman who didn't think shouting did much, but it was obvious that right now those sentiments were out of the question. Quidditch was one of the hobbies my mother had nurtured from her school days and it was still one of the only things she kept hidden under wraps of the cultivated image of Wizarding nobility._

_"I'm up," I screamed back, in case she decided to blow my door open and hurried to my feet, blankets askew on my body. I quickly pulled on the pants and jumper I'd set out the night ago, walking out with the trainers unlaced._

_"Me too," I opened the door to find Pamela already dressed, her shirt a little rumpled as she nervously ran a hand over it._

_"Did you sleep wearing that?" I asked suspiciously but my sister ignored me, following our mother to the dining room where breakfast was being served. Unlike other ancient pureblood families; the Altons never made use of House Elves. No, we always had 'help'._

_A young girl bowed slightly at my mother's entrance before leaving the room. We sat down to the small breakfast quickly, my mother as jittery as a fairy newly introduced to a garden._

_"Mum, calm down, we're apparating anyway." I said, hoping that it would ease out some of my mother's nerves but she only looked up sternly, her wand already at the ready to clear the table._

_She only gave us about ten minutes, to gobble up the simple sandwiches and apple juice before the sleek length of her wand swished and the plate collected neatly together, landing at one end of the table in a pile to be taken away as she stood up._

_"I would think you girls would be a bit more excited. Don't you want to see your friends?" She hurried to the front entrance of the manor, her crimson robe fluttering at her ankles._

_"Yes," Pam and I both chorused. My mother sighed, her wand whisking again as my shoe laces tied themselves, and then she was holding out her hand. "Come on, grab on, we have places to be."_

_Pamela and I grabbed hands before gripping tightly onto hers. My mother closed her eyes and then we were gone, squeezing through a dark tightness that existed within the spaces between spaces._

* * *

A series of soft taps landed on wood, and I opened my eyes almost reflexively. The wall in front of my eyes was unfamiliar, a bleak pale grey that resembled the sky outside the small window. I raised my body up on my elbows, peering out the scratchy glass when another patter of knocks fell on the door.

I swiveled my head, looking suspiciously at the thin door, realizing where I was and why and how.

Swinging my legs off the bed, I approached the door, barely opening it – just a crack. I didn't know if it was going to be Voldemort, even if I doubted it strongly. However, Dumbledore might just have put him in charge of me till I was at Hogwarts and just the thought of that was nauseating to me.

 _No, Dumbledore wouldn't do that. He was already suspicious of Tom Riddle and he wouldn't put me in that sort of place._ My mind tried hard to console me; however, pessimism wasn't too far behind.

_Yes, but he was also suspicious of you. Maybe between Tom and you, he decided you were more dangerous._

"Um, good morning," A soft voice pulled me out of my reverie and I focused finally on the face that was trying to peek in through the gap of the door.

"Uh, yeah?" I called back.

"My name is Anne, Miss Revel. We saw each other yesterday when you came in." The girl said.

'Saw each other' was a bit of a reach, I thought, considering the girl had just poked her head in, received an order and departed but I supposed that was enough for her.

"Yes, I remember." I hastily tacked on, still lingering behind the door and wondering what she wanted.

The girl hesitated too.

"As you see, it's morning now. You missed supper last night. Miss Cole said to let you rest as you might have had a tiring journey but she is asking for you now." Anne said.

"Oh," I blinked, the door pulled open further to reveal Anne properly. I had deduced she was a few years older than me, fairly pretty with dishwater blond hair that she'd bunched together. Her eyes were drawn to the clothes I'd fallen asleep in.

"The washroom is right through this hallway, there are spare towels and uniforms in the closet. We're going to be in the breakfast room." Anne nodded before turning on her heel and climbing down the stairs.

I quickly shut the door after her, haphazardly pulling open the closet door. I had a role to play, and while I would've dearly loved to be left alone till I had to depart, I knew that was a moot point. This was an orphanage, not my home or my school. I couldn't do whatever I wished here. Looking at the deep black and gray uniform that I'd gathered together and a threadbare towel, I went to look for a bath.

* * *

Everybody seemed to have already assembled by the time I made it downstairs. I took a deep breath, right behind the archway from where I could hear light chatter come from.

_I could do this. I was just acting out as an assassin sent from the future on the words of a man who doesn't know me. Oh…and I'm just about fifty years back in time, no big deal at all._

I stepped forward.

The breakfast room was as grey as the rest of the orphanage, the only light filtering from the windows making things look a teensy bit brighter. The children in black and grey sitting at the rectangular table didn't provide an impression of a cheery atmosphere but the slight conversations going about certainly tried its best.

Miss Cole sat at the head of the table, her head turning to look at my entrance. "Ah, Miss Revel, do join us."

I fumbled with the overly long sleeves of the uniform, looking around at the faces that turned to gawk at me. The talking stopped and even though I wanted to meet the eyes coolly, I chose to look at Miss Cole only.

"Right here," she waved a hand clockwise the table, "this is Amy Benson, beside her is Dennis Bishop." She began introductions. "Over here, that's Billy Stubbs and Eric Whaley, and this is Martha and Anne, you already know."

Finally she waved a hand towards the other side of the table, between Dennis Bishop and Billy Stubbs. "That there is Tom Riddle, the one you'll go to school with. Mr. Dunkerton introduced you yesterday."

I blinked. Did she mean Dumbledore? I glanced out of my eye at Tom Riddle.

He was easy to catch, especially if you weren't hell bent on avoiding him. The tallest and best looking out of the bunch, with his dark head bowed, he looked up at the sound of his name, fixing me with gaze that was unreadable and impenetrable.

His face, as pallid as it had been the first time, was carefully constructed into polite disinterest. Try as I may I couldn't pin point a particular emotion in those black eyes. His eyes remained on me for a full minute, before I looked away again, uncomfortable at the eye contact.

However, even with him paying no attention, the fact that him and I would be going to school together had seemed to launch a stir through the crowd. The gawking intensified, almost becoming stern glares, full of suspicion and mistrust.

I mentally cursed Cole at blurting out that fact. Couldn't she keep things to herself?

"Come then, child, sit. Right here, next to Anne." Miss Cole called out again.

Knowing that I couldn't keep standing there, being glared at like a monkey, I took a step, moving where I was wanted. Of course, I told myself, it didn't matter if she said it now or later; people would know Tom Riddle and I had left together, and they would be able to put two and two together – associate us together.

I gritted my teeth.

The arrangement of the table put me diagonally opposite to Voldemort, right across and next to the boys named Billy Stubbs and Eric Whaley.

Billy was a thin boy with sandy hair, hanging low on his face and he met my eyes shyly before looking down into his plate. Eric was stout, some sort of metal latched to his teeth as he chewed, not even bothering to look at me as I sat down. I looked between both of them and then Riddle, who had removed his gaze by now, a delicate spoonful of porridge lifting to his mouth.

Looking to the other side, I saw Cole speaking to the Martha girl, while Amy and Dennis sat almost still, not moving a lot as they ate slowly – almost like puppets.

"Hi," I said to Anne who widened her eyes at me a little, probably startled that I had initiated conversation.

"Hello," she mumbled nearly in her mouth.

My slight smile flickered at the way she looked down quickly before I realized.

They were all scared. They were all scared of me now that they knew who I was going to go about with. I glanced at Tom Riddle again, almost angrily – although I knew it wasn't going to do much good. He was already ruining my chances at settling down in a time I was sent to for eliminating him.

I looked resignedly down at the porridge bowl, picking up my spoon.

Well, I decided, stabbing at the lumpy mush. No way was he going to win this time.

* * *

"Hey," I looked around, my hand clasped onto the handle of my door. The breakfast, as dry as it had been, had filled up my stomach and while there was no good company, I knew I was going to be relegated to my room for the duration of my stay here.

It was Eric Whaley, with Billy Stubbs trailing after him, a meek and pensive look on their faces. However, it seemed Whaley was trying to appear tough as he clicked his tongue and folded his arms across his chest.

"You're the new girl, the one going to that nut house," he stopped, correcting himself quickly, "that school, with Riddle?"

I frowned, somewhat amused but not wanting to make it obvious. "That's what Miss Cole said."

Eric didn't seem to appreciate the snark so I stuck out my hand. "Roselle," I introduced, not bothering to worry about last names.

The boy looked down at the proffered appendage, mildly surprised. He glanced back at Billy before taking the hand, a too big, kind of sweaty hand shaking it up and down once and letting go. "Eric Whaley; that there is Billy Stubbs." He jerked a thumb behind his shoulder at the smaller boy.

"Hi Billy," I said gently, reminding myself that although I was fifteen again, I still had been around smaller, shier kids.

He looked up, smiling for the first time, mimicking the gesture. "Hello Roselle, welcome to Wool's, that's what we wanted to tell you." He said.

I chuckled. "Yeah, thank you. I didn't know the welcome wagon came a day late here."

"You weren't going to get one at all. We're just trying to be nice. What with you hanging about Riddle, it's made people antsy." Eric grunted.

"Wait," I frowned. "I don't hang about Riddle. I don't even know him. I'm new to the school." I said quickly, dispelling the illusion as fast as it was created.

There was silence.

"You're…not like him?" Billy asked finally. Both Eric and Billy exchanged covert glances.

"I don't know what you mean by that." I evaded when another step distracted us, a figure joining us near the top of the stairs.

"Miss Revel."

* * *

Eric and Billy were the first to turn, heads swiveling in the new company's direction. Tom Riddle stood, calm and composed, one hand on the rails of the stairs, eyes on us.

"Are you available? Might I request a word?" he said, still composed, acting as if Billy and Eric weren't even standing there with me. I looked on as the two boys muttered under their breaths.

"See you around, Revel." Eric said, before the two were pushing on away, vanishing into another hall.

By the time I looked back around, Voldemort had moved much closer, standing right in front of me. The movement was so subtle, it made me back up a bit, press up against the wooden door. He didn't seem to be fazed from my obvious discomfiture, almost looking bored as he held hands behind his back.

He wasn't wearing the grey uniform, I noticed, instead clothed in a simple white button up and black trousers. His hair was still perfect coiffed with that stupid bang left handing on his face. It took me a few seconds before I realized he was waiting for me to say something.

"Who are you?" I asked before mentally face palming myself.

That's amazing, Roselle. 'Who are you?' that's the best you could come up with? That's so bloody transparent.

For his part, the Dark Lord didn't seem much too bothered.

"My name," he began, "is Tom Riddle. I am going to be a fellow schoolmate of yours at Hogwarts."

"Oh," I straightened, away from the door. I was not about to show weakness to him. "Is that so?"

Riddle nodded. "Professor Dumbledore had a word with me about you. He told me the…circumstances." Something in the corner of his mouth quirked.

It immediately made me bristle. What could Dumbledore have possibly told _him_?

"As I am a prefect of Hogwarts, he has asked me to be mindful of your stay here." He finished whatever he was saying, with me paying literally no attention.

"Right," I looked up at his face – big mistake.

Those black eyes were boring into mine, and it reminded me of Snape's – too cold, too black, with nothing behind them. Even then, Snape was usually easy to pry into. This young man…he was _impenetrable_. At least to me…

"Miss Revel, are you quite okay?" He asked and when I met his eyes again, there was concern glinting in those wells.

What did that mean? Wasn't he supposed to be an unfeeling shell of a man? It immediately struck me he was acting. My eyes narrowed and I plastered on a simpering smile, somewhat shaky.

"Oh yes, yes, it's just…it's a little hard for me to take, that's all." I said, putting in as much misery as I could into my voice. What with the recent loss and misery that had shrouded me in the infirmary, it wasn't too hard. "I'll be fine."

Riddle's head tilted to one side, eyes no longer worried. They had closed off again and it made me wonder if he had only put on the show so I would blurt out something emotional. Maybe my own act had pulled off; he didn't consider it worthy to act on.

"Understandable," he said. "We shall be going to Diagon Alley tomorrow. There might be a few things you would like to fetch before we depart for Hogwarts. Gringotts will set you up with a student account; Dumbledore should've spoken to them about it already." He nodded to me once, a quick sweep of his eyes over my figure before he was turning and walking away.

I studied his feet to see if he was going to glide. No, he put one foot in front of the other.

 _Wait…you just had a conversation with a young Voldemort_. Something screamed at me and I baulked, turning to my door and getting inside, leaning on it with heavy breaths.

Unfortunately…there was no bolt and I had no way to shut myself in safely. It didn't strike me until later as to question _why_ he was telling me things that Dumbledore should've told me about.

* * *

Waking up the next morning was probably the most daunting. The idea of going to Diagon Alley, no – the idea of going _anywhere_ with Voldemort, was nerve wracking. The heat from dreams unforgotten had cooled on my skin, leaving a thin uncomfortable sheen.

It was too early, I noted, from the near white light that seeped in through the tiny window but I couldn't go back to sleep, not when images of Harry's panicked face vanishing in green light made me toss and turn, not when burning red eyes contrasted with haunting black ones and I couldn't choose which was the one I needed to point my wand at.

Rolling over, I rotated my head, deciding I would get an early shower and dress soon, not to worry about Tom Riddle hexing me in the bath. Sweeping up the clothes Madam Blishen had given me upon my discharge from the infirmary, I exited the room, as quiet as I could possibly be. I didn't want to wear the grey uniform outside and I didn't have any robes I could wear to the Alley. I wondered if I would be able to buy something decent with whatever money Gringotts would loan me.

The clothes on, I raised my wand, about to iron out the wrinkle when I stopped. If I was fifteen again, I would have the Trace back on. I couldn't do magic anymore. I slowly pulled away the wand, gazing wanly at the Elder Oak length.

"Excuse me, is someone in?" A knock came on the bathroom door.

"Yeah, be right out." I called back, pocketing my wand and exiting, passing by the girl I remembered as Martha. She smiled softly at me. "Going out?" she asked.

I paused in my steps. "Oh yes, um, I have to shop for a few things…I'll be with Riddle." I said. It was probably pointless, telling this muggle girl about where I would be and with whom. There was nothing she could do but I still let it out, maybe if someone knew, they could warn Dumbledore if I didn't make it back here.

"Oh," she fumbled, her eyes shifting towards the stairs. "Have...a nice time, then…and be careful." She mumbled as she entered the bathroom but I caught the words. Well, that was encouraging. I patted the pocket I'd kept my wand in.

* * *

Diagon Alley was packed.

People my age, quickstepped, to and fro, in and out of shops with arms full of baskets and bags of their shopping and older witches and wizards tried to push past the crowds, muttering about children leaving things till the last minute.

I smiled gently; some things never changed.

Riddle, it seemed, liked to lead. He marched, head up throughout the streets of London, a few roads down the orphanage till I could spot the dingy but famous entrance to the Leaky Cauldron. He didn't wait to see if I was keeping up, never turned his head and only paused in the brick courtyard of the pub.

For my part, I slinked after him, trying to be as imperceptible as possible. I was out and about, alone with a man who had killed me once before and even though he was much younger, I doubted he shied away from the technicalities of first degree murder.

He pulled out his wand and even as my eyes fell on the sleek white wand with a claw like handle, I had shivered. That wand had been pointed at me not so very long ago and Riddle turned, head angled at my shudder.

"Something the matter, Miss Revel?" he asked.

I looked away from his wand, lest he become suspicious. "No, it's just…nice wand." I said lamely.

He didn't answer, tapping the brick which glowed, slotting in and then melting away, leaving behind an archway that I was glad to lose him in.

"Meet me back here precisely at 2." Riddle commanded before he was turning and whipping away.

The first place I went to was Gringotts. The marble halls were comforting and without Riddle around, I didn't have to pretend to fumble my way about. I walked up to a free goblin, almost once slipping and giving away my name as Alton before I collected my wits.

"New student?" He asked, looking down a register.

"Yes, I wanted to ask about the student loan."

"Yes," the goblin pushed the register towards me. "Roselle Revel; Albus Dumbledore sent an owl as to your enrolment."

I thanked my stars and Dumbledore, neatly scribbling down a signature next to the name and he handed me a pouch. "Fifty galleons, hundred sickles and Knuts; ought to last you a year." He said, waggling a finger at me that I meekly nodded at.

Once I had the money, I felt much better walking around the alley. First, I visited the Post Office, quickly scribbling down a letter to Dumbledore about how I was in Diagon Alley and was going to do my shopping, thanking him for settling the Gringotts account.

And then…I went properly shopping.

* * *

Surprisingly, it wasn't very hard to find Riddle in the mass of the dwindling crowds.

Entirely too tall for his age with that black head, he was easy to spot in his pristine white shirt and simple black robe which he probably kept with him in case he wanted to wander around in the Wizarding community.

I loosened my grip on the bag that held three sets of my school robes and two normal sets of robes and school books. What was he doing here?

Of course, he didn't look very suspicious; a good looking young man window shopping wouldn't draw too much attention in this place. However, there was one person to whom his every action was very suspicious.

And no, I didn't mean Dumbledore.

I ducked, right behind a stand in front of Potage's, watching hawk eyed as Riddle paused, seemingly interested in a colorful display of broomsticks. I curbed the urge to snort. Yeah right, the Dark Lord, interested in Quidditch.

Then, even as I blinked he was stepping to the other side, walking into a building, as silent and smooth as a shadow.

I don't know what possessed me to do it. It was incredibly stupid but I knew even before my grip tightened back on the handles of the shopping bags.

I was going to snoop.

* * *

The restaurant young Mr. Voldemort had entered was filled with commercial smoke. In my haste to follow Riddle, I had forgotten to note the name of the establishment before I'd rushed in.

Aside from all the smoky secrecy, the seating arrangements were all enclosed, providing the perfect spot to…say a Dark Lord planning something nefarious.

I left the bags near the door, clenching my wand in my pocket as I inched forward.

No one came to seat me; no one approached anyone at all, seeing as it was pretty much unoccupied except for the occasional canoodling couple or some guy with a shifty eye.

All harmless, except for the booth where I could spot a familiar looking shadow, upright as he towered over some other male figures. I crept closer, before standing behind a pillar, just in case someone peeked around the enmeshment.

"…so, why exactly did you choose this place, Tom? It's a little…shady to be seen here, isn't it?" Someone spoke.

"I assure you, Rosier; no one you know will find you here. You are quite safe." That was Riddle.

"I'm – I'm not worried about me…I'm just," Rosier attempted to continue when he was cut off.

"Anyway, you called us here to discuss something important?" I frowned at that voice; it was familiar as well, but not the voice itself, and rather its tenor – its swagger.

"I did indeed, Malfoy." My eyes widened. "There has been a…form of development." Riddle said.

"What kind of development?" Another unfamiliar voice said.

"Someone of alleged Magical heritage has recently joined my…" a pause, "place of residence."

I rolled my eyes. Smooth Riddle, too uptight to say the word 'orphanage?'

"Oh," There was a brief, palpable silence within the occupants.

"Must be due to the war," Someone said.

"She is close to Albus Dumbledore." Tom Riddle continued, as if he hadn't heard what the others were saying.

Another silence, this time heavy for a very different reason…

"Do you think…" the person lowered their voice, "He is spying on you?"

"If he were; I certainly doubt it would be through the eyes of a fifteen year old girl. She doesn't seem to have any threatening qualities."

I quelled an indignant snort.

"However, she is…powerful. Her magic gives off a very distinct aura, even at our age." He continued.

"Maybe…" Rosier spoke again, timidly. "Maybe it's nothing. Grindelwald is taking over quickly. Even that muggle Hitler, he's probably killed a lot of Wizards and Witches with that bomb thing the muggle are all afraid of. Maybe it's just a coincidence."

"What if it were?" Malfoy snorted and I imagined punching him in the face.

"It is too soon to make presumptions." Riddle said suddenly and the conversation ceased. "Whatever the girl's reasons, they will be easy enough to find out."

A voice that suspiciously sounded like Hermione's echoed in my mind, her book swallowing voice recounting the ways Voldemort used to seduce to destroy.

"What's the plan Riddle? What about the Cham-,"

"Silence," Riddle's voice was silken, but the way the entire table seemed to chill at his voice, made me wonder what he looked like.

"And…the girl…?"

"Leave the girl to me, Dolohov. She could be corrupted. It would be very easy."

I drew away from the pillar, having heard more than enough and quickly made my way out of the restaurant, the bags of shopping suddenly too heavy in my worried arms.

The grip on my wand handle never loosened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's the Tommyboy we know and love. I hope I did some justice to the character even though he's just been introduced. Hope you like the chapter!
> 
> Until next time!


	9. 9: Leaving Wool's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! After a while I am back again!
> 
> It has been...an eventful month hasn't it? A lot has happened possibly all over the world and it must've been overwhelming. I hope everyone is safe wherever they are. And, if needed, my DMs and Social Media is accessible for anyone who needs to talk about anything.
> 
> I won't go about blathering further. Here's the next chapter. It's part 1 only because it was getting too long, so I had to half it.
> 
> Happy reading!

At exactly 2 o'clock, Tom Riddle found me at the archway back to the Leaky Cauldron. He came with a brisk walk, hands pushed into the pockets of his robes, looking the picture of normalcy. To think, nobody would assume that he had just been sitting in a seedy pub, discussing plans to 'corrupt' me.

He didn't speak, no questions asked, when he joined my side, my eyes turned forwards, nothing on my face.

Silently, he pulled out his wand, rapping it sharply against the brick, waiting for the archway to fade into view. When it did, he turned to me for the first time. "May I help you with your shopping?" He asked, one hand held out in query and I squinted up at him.

Did he really mean to help? Was it the 40s influence? Or did he want to sneak a look at what all I'd bought?

"No, I got it." I replied dismissively and Riddle's face cooled, as if he'd expected another reaction.

Hah, I thought vindictively, no way am I letting you see my under robes.

He walked through first, leaving me to scurry after him, heaving the bags in one hand because I had the other one wrapped tight around my wand still.

Maybe it was Riddle's psychopathic tendencies, I thought, as we continued the journey back to the orphanage. He had to put up a front, didn't he? He had to appear a certain way. Well, as soon as he had been rebuffed, he continued on without a care, head held high, almost looking down his nose if he deigned to look at the other muggles ambling about in the streets.

I slowed down to examine a few people, wondering at the drawn, almost ill look of them. War wasn't easy to bear, that was true. The state of my friends back at Hogwarts, beaten, bruised, cursed and hexed floated back in my memories, the side of my head throbbing with a phantom pain.

I didn't notice when we reached the metal gates as Riddle pushed them open and walked through, not bothering to glance back even once, as he vanished inside.

I heaved a sigh of relief, at him disappearing and at the roof that now spread overhead. It wasn't my home, wasn't my school, wasn't the Burrow or even the Grimmauld Place, but this was all I had until a few days ago and I was grateful for what it provided.

Another twinge crossed me.

I was an orphan now. This was my lot. I had to be happy with this – satisfied at the very least.

* * *

"Miss Revel, is that you?"

It took me a second to process the voice, still thinking about the conversation I'd eavesdropped on. It wasn't until the caller was at my shoulder, presence known that I turned, surprised to see Miss Cole.

"Yes, Miss Cole." I answered, too late.

A slight smile twitched her face but it was mostly sympathetic. "How was your shopping trip, Miss Revel?"

"It was," I paused, for a very brief instance the cold voice of Tom Riddle echoed in my mind. "Uneventful," I finished when I thought of something. "Please call me Rose." I tacked on, knowing it would be easier to respond to my own name until I'd gotten used to the made up last name.

"Rose," Miss Cole tilted her head in acknowledgment. "I wanted to talk to you about something, actually. Come to my office." She turned, the ruffles around her calves brushing as she led the way.

I slowly unclenched my hand from my pocket, the wood of my wand released. After all, what could a muggle do that would require magic?

"Yes, Miss Cole." I said again, once I was deposited in the same chair I'd sat in the day I'd entered this room.

"Now, Rose, I will not go about with gobbledygook about things but I believe I should ask you about your future arrangements."

I blinked. "Um, I don't understand."

"You have…about three years more for schooling, yes? I know from…previous experience that Tom stays on at the school during Christmas holidays. So, would you do the same? What about during the summer? Mr. Dunkerton wasn't very…clear about your circumstances but I understand he has taken guardianship of you. Would he have you live with him? What are the arrangements for your accommodation?"

Miss Cole threw her questions at me with such speed and fluidity that I just had to sit in the chair, my mouth parted and my eyes shaking.

Never mind that I had to take a few seconds to understand her questions, I also had to face an unfurling of pure dread.

Yes, I did have three years of school…now. Back in my time, I was about to pass out, graduate. I had some semblance of a future. Even if it was hazy at best, I knew what was going to happen. If Harry had won, maybe participate in bringing some peace and stability to the ravaged Wizarding world. If Voldemort had won and Harry…didn't make it, I was going to make sure the DA rebelled. We were the same age as when the Order began.

They had been vague plans, but they had been plans.

And then…I died.

Even that had been a relief; no more pain, no more uncertainty but I had taken up a job. I was of use again, but for what and at what cost?

"Rose?" Miss Cole called softly.

"I'm pretty sure I will stay on at Hogwarts for the Christmas holidays. I…haven't had time to ask Professor Dumbledore about what I'm going to be doing after that." I answered monotonously.

"Of course," Miss Cole shifted in her chair. "I want you to know you are more than welcome here. We have the space, and you're pleasant."

I didn't answer to that.

"Well, I think that's it. You'll get back to me if you have more information from your guardian, wouldn't you?" Miss Cole began to dig through the papers on her simple desk and I took that as my cue to leave.

"Yes, Miss Cole." I said one last time before I retired to dump the things I'd gotten in my room.

I wondered how I'd take these things onto the train, deciding that I might have to borrow a suitcase from someone. I could easily buy a trunk in Hogsmeade and return the suitcase.

* * *

As much as I would've liked to stay cooped up in my room, it wasn't much of a point. There was nothing to do; I suspected Dumbledore would be the one to procure my student supplies and I didn't fancy staring at the wall, even though the chipping paint did look interesting.

So I tugged myself out the door, making sure to shut it securely…and was promptly startled by Eric standing there.

"Bloody hell, Eric," I gasped, jumping back.

Eric Whaley gave me a metallic toothy smirk. "Jumpy, are we? Guess going about with Riddle knocked something about in yaw."

"Nothing happened." I crossed my arms.

Eric kindly dropped it, beckoning for me to follow him instead.

The room Eric led me to, was probably the biggest in the entire orphanage. It was most likely made by knocking a few walls down and joining some rooms.

The people I'd met the previous day at breakfast were all there, lazing upon various surfaces, some in groups, some further away from each other. There was one glaring subtraction from the residents of the orphanage and I was willing to bet that was the reason for the comfortable lounging about.

Billy was sitting in an armchair when he spotted me and Eric walk in.

"Over here," he called cheerfully, causing heads to turn to look at the new addition to their midst.

I paused, expecting hostility but to my surprise and some suspicion, most of them turned away without any comment. Martha and Anne continued to sew something grey in their corner after a tight smile in my general direction but Dennis and Amy kept quietly to themselves, not talking much but I caught an occasional murmur among their lips.

I followed Eric to when Billy sat and sank down into one of the armchairs.

"Um, is this the full strength of the orphanage?" I asked him.

Billy took a second to reply. "No…we have a few others but they are much, much older. They work and some of them have been deployed as nurses or soldiers. They just…don't come around so it's just us now."

I nodded, filing away the information when I caught Dennis Bishop's eye.

They were dark, too dark and unflinching as if he didn't even know he was staring at someone. But he was aware, I could tell, from the small flickers of movements as if he was attempting a study.

I looked away, leaning forward so that the back of the armchair would intercept his unnerving gaze.

It was foolish, I had no reason to be scared of a muggle boy but then…how safe was I really? Even with my wand, I was a fifteen year old girl again; unable to do magic without the Ministry breathing down my back, from whom I knew no one and could talk myself out with.

No, I would not be safe until I was back at Hogwarts. Not until I was under Dumbledore's eye because well…a certain Dark Lord existed.

One that I would have to murder…

I shuddered internally.

"So, how was the shopping trip? Did you get everything for school?" Eric asked.

I nodded. "Yes, it was okay. Um, I just need a suitcase to lug it to school till I can buy a trunk." I muttered.

"I have an extra that you can use. Give it back during Christmas vacation." Eric offered.

"Oh," I blinked up at him, surprised at the generosity from the otherwise gruff boy. "That'd be very nice. Thank you." I said, somewhat mollified about the fact that I would have to come back during the holidays to give him the article back. I wondered if Dumbledore would allow it.

* * *

I stayed in the lounge with Billy and Eric for the better part of the day, talking about their lives and mostly avoiding or blustering my way out of mine. I saw that out of the two of them, Eric was mostly the brawn, the protector, the one who took the blows. Billy was quieter, not akin to too much talking but he respected and admired Eric – something that glittered in the boy's eyes whenever he looked at Whaley.

When asked about the metal that shone where his teeth was supposed to be, Eric was surprisingly demure.

He called them braces, astonished that I had never heard of them – he leaned in, his teeth bared. I cringed back just a little before curiosity took over. The metal looked sharp, clutching onto the boy's teeth with metal wires holding it together.

I left the room when darkness fell, Eric lending me a slightly battered suitcase but I was grateful nonetheless and then I returned upstairs to pack up for tomorrow.

A thrill of nerves danced across my skin, making it vibrate almost.

I was going back to Hogwarts. Granted, it was _fifty_ years off my time but still, there was no way I could be harmed there.

The smile I had on faded.

I _had_ been harmed there. I was killed in the one place I had nothing to be scared of. And the reason and cause was once again going to be around…only he was a fifteen year old boy, just like me.

I looked down at the robes I was folding, now clenched between my fingers, knuckles losing color at the harshness of my grip.

This time, things would be different, I resolved. Voldemort could not be allowed to rise again. Even if I had to sacrifice myself, I would kill him.

A small crackle pulled my attention away from my violent thoughts, my head swiveling about in confusion. It sounded a lot like the radio that used to play in the Burrow but much scratchier, as if someone was running a voice through a hippogriff.

Figures; the time was 1940s for Merlin's sake.

I exited the room, looking over the staircase for the sound of it. It seemed to be coming from Miss Cole's office. I followed the radio, getting sharper in its frequency until I could hear what was being said. I stopped right outside of Cole's closed door, my head tilted towards the muggle voice.

_'…a very strange incident was reported in the outlands as of today. A series of bombings that have shaken civilizations was caused by unknown equipment. The military has blocked off the scene from direct approach but prior reports confirm that there was no residue of chemicals or physical matter found. More information will be relayed…'_

I straightened my head, looking out the small window at the end of the hallway.

Even as a pureblood, my mother had made sure that both me and my sister had been somewhat in touch with the muggle half of our parentage. I knew enough about muggle lifestyle to know what a bomb was, in theory of course, but to hear about it being used…

I wasn't a stranger to explosions, having participated in a war and having blown quite a few things up myself, but to be in a time when the threat of a bomb dropping on my head was very real was disconcerting. Never mind that there was probably multiple magical ways to avert that incident.

However, what kind of bomb was this that left no particles behind? Even magic left a trace behind…

_Grindelwald…_

The answer came so easily that I was sent reeling.

Of course, I was in the times when Grindelwald had ruled supreme as the Dark Lord, before Tom Riddle had even managed to show his true colors…

He was the real threat. He was the reason Dumbledore had first suspected me.

I glanced back at the door when the radio cut off and the clinks of glasses could be heard. She'd put the radio away, probably going to drink now.

There was no reason to stay on. I would be in Hogwarts soon, and I could talk to Dumbledore about everything properly.

Yes, everything would settle.

I turned to go back, stopped by a figure already blocking my path. I cursed in shock, falling back several steps.

Tom Riddle stood with his arms held loosely at his side, watching me with that imperious gaze, as if he was already looking down at me even through the façade of a good boy.

"Miss Revel," he acknowledged.

"Announce yourself, will you?" I snapped, his eyebrows shooting upwards immediately.

"Dare I say, Miss Revel that I do not need to do so, when it is you who was eavesdropping?" He said coolly, his arms disappearing behind his back.

My eyes were immediately drawn to the move, imagining him thumbing his wand like in the Forbidden Forest.

"I wasn't…I wasn't eavesdropping." I hissed, lowering my voice so Cole wouldn't hear.

"What was it that you were doing?"

The tone of his voice was condescending, I gritted my teeth. "Listening to the news, genius,"

His expression didn't change, prodding me to speech with his silence. "About Grindelwald," I relented.

At that his expression morphed into stone, nothing emotive about his features.

_"Leave the girl to me, Dolohov. She could be corrupted. It would be very easy."_

I averted my eyes, slinking past him as fast as my legs could carry me. I was up the stairs and slamming the door to my room in no time, leaning against it, trying to control my shaking hands.

* * *

Breakfast, the next day seemed tense. Maybe it was the fact that two more occupants of the orphanage would be away and they were happy about it; seeing as we were supposed to be 'freaks.'

Mostly, I thought it was because they would be able to tread easy with Tom Riddle gone for most of the year.

Miss Cole glanced at her watch at the head of the table, sharp eyes sweeping over to me and Riddle.

"Tom, Roselle, we will leave here in fifteen minutes, if we are to reach King's Cross on time for your school train. I suggest you go over your things once again and start saying your goodbyes."

I glanced at Riddle to see his face barely change, completely ignoring the woman but I respectfully stood, going up to the broom closet room to bring down everything and stack it up next to the door.

Riddle vanished up the stairs the moment he came through the dining room and then I was surrounded by Anne, Eric and Billy.

"I suppose I won't be seeing you until the summer again. Or will you come back for Christmas?" Anne asked. I glanced down at the borrowed suitcase.

"I'll be back here I think. I have to return this to Eric. I promise not to scruff it." I smiled at Eric, who grunted; hands deep into his pockets.

"It doesn't matter. Not that I use it to go around a lot of places anyway," He nudged the upright case with his knee, an almost bitter look to his eyes.

"Well, I guess we'll see you then!" Anne raised her arms slowly, hesitantly and it took me a moment to realize that she was reaching for a hug.

I jolted forward to not seem rude, letting her pat my back twice before she let go, a soft smile playing on her lips and leaving.

"Guess we'll see you then too, Revel." Eric shrugged and put out a hand.

I nodded, shaking his hand as he ambled off too, leaving me and Billy behind. I could hear Cole shuffling in the hallway by now.

"So, this is it. You excited? I know I'd be if I was going to a new school at fifteen." Billy asked.

Yeah, only it wasn't a new school I was going to. I managed a tight smile at him. "I'll see you at Christmas Billy." I said.

"Right," he glanced around behind him as he took a quick step towards me. "Listen, I think I should warn you before you go away."

"Warn me about what?"

"Riddle," Both of us turned to look at the stairs.

"What about him?" I asked, even though I had a vague idea what Billy was going to say.

"He's…well, he's not like you. I mean, he is but he isn't a…he isn't a good person, Rose. You must've seen what kind of effect he has in here. We're all - we're all _scared_ of him. You're going to a school, where he's going to have friends. Maybe they're like him. Don't get too close. Just be very careful with him, okay?"

"Roselle, are you ready? Is Tom with you?" Miss Cole called.

A thud of a trunk followed soon after, with the man in question attached to it.

Billy huffed, glancing at me fastidiously. "Have a good term, Rose." He scampered away, leaving me to stare up at the impassive, handsome face of my enemy.

If only he knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for now. The second part of the chapter is outlined but I have another project lined up that needs to be written first.
> 
> See you again soon!


	10. 10: The Sorting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings, amazing people! It's been a whole messy rollercoaster of events in the past months, hasn't it? I hope everyone is being safe, wearing masks, drinking water, social distancing. God I hope you're doing all of that because I've seen those videos of people going crazy on twitter and...big YIKES.
> 
> So anyway, rambling aside!
> 
> It's very late so I'm just going to put up the chapter before crashing!

Riddle hadn’t put on his Hogwarts robes just yet. He was clad in a pristine, pressed white shirt, the black school slacks and shoes that was part of Hogwarts uniform. He had combed his hair back neatly, looking every bit the picture of a model student.

The moment he reached the bottom of the staircase, Miss Cole bustled out, some keys jangling in her hand as she muttered quickly and inaudibly to Martha. I turned around to pick up Eric’s battered suitcase, ignoring the turn of Riddle’s lips and the way he hitched the handle of his wooden trunk closer to himself.

He had no right to be judgmental of me, I reminded myself. He was a murderer. I was just trying to make the best of my situation. I suddenly felt regretful of politely declining Dumbledore’s offer of coming to see me off at the Hogwarts Express. It had been in the elation of the moment, just before I overheard Riddle with his pals.

However, I suppressed any grimace that might cross my face, blanking just as Miss Cole left Riddle and me to stand at the gates while she brought about something…huge, black…on wheels.

“What in the world?” I mumbled under my breath.

As the hunkering monster rolled to a stop near us, Miss Cole got out and walked to the back, where she unlatched and then _lifted_ the back. I gaped at the thing, like it stared right back at me before Riddle was letting out an almost impatient huff, grabbing onto Eric’s suitcase and hefting it into the big cavern. Next, he grabbed the two sides of his trunk, lifting it after the suitcase and the hood was falling back, engulfing our joint luggage in.

“Stop staring at it like you’ve never seen anything like a car before, Revel.” Riddle hissed, as he opened the door, waiting for me to step in.

I didn’t answer, too flustered to form a coherent sentence. I had actually, never seen a… _car_ before. Of course, I’d seen them in passing in the muggle world while on King’s Cross, but they had never been this…close to me. For riddle to comment that I actually may seem not muggle like that was just an added insult.

Riddle chose to enter the back of the car with me, with both of us sitting at the very ends near the small windows, looking out.

London was still just as gloomy as ever as Miss Cole drove the hunk down the streets yet there was an odd sort of fascination about them. I had seen older pictures of London in books in the library but to see it in person, had me nearly pressing to the glass.

Our matron chattered a little to pass the time but unless I was actively paying attention, I didn’t have much of a response and Riddle blatantly ignored any presence but his own in the small jammed space.

Finally, when we drew up to the older, a little less bustling version of the King’s Cross station, a sigh of relief could be heard metaphorically.

Miss Cole was quick to pull out the luggage while Riddle and I fetched some trolleys.

“Now dear, remember we always have an open room for you. Have a chat with Mr. Dunderbore and get back to us. Maybe visit on Christmas, Eric and Billy and the girls would like that.” Miss Cole took me aside to say while Riddle got a head start.

I smiled. “I’d like that. Thank you for everything, Miss Cole.”

The matron patted my cheek with a final wave, allowing me to vanish into the crowds running to and fro.

* * *

I caught up to Riddle a little ahead on. Striding down the platform, he walked straight on, parting the crowds like a knife through melting butter. You’d think a boy that age would be getting knocked to and fro as you usually did when you came for the school train but sticking close to him somehow had us stand before the brick wall separating platforms 9 and 10 sooner than I was used to.

“Now then,” Riddle stopped, turning to barely slide me a glance. “You see the brick wall? That’s the gateway to platform 9 ¾. Walk straight on. Make sure no one sees you.” He ordered curtly.

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” I muttered, swiveling my head just enough to make it look like I was looking for a directions board. Sure that nobody was eyeing too teenagers standing suspiciously near a brick wall, I made a subtle show of leaning against the wall, very aware of the fact that Tom Riddle was eyeing each and every movement I made.

To hell with that, I thought and slipped right through the wall.

It was dark for a split second before I was stumbling through on to the platform 9 ¾.

I didn’t wait for Riddle to sidle up beside me, grabbing onto the handles of the trolley and beginning to walk down the length of the platform.

Most of the fixtures were the ones I remembered. The overhead lights twinkled with gleaming small balls of lights, pictures and posters of the current big names of the Wizarding world were hung up on the brick walls.

I looked amongst the unfamiliar faces of students, some already in their Hogwarts robes and others in normal everyday ones. Some were even in the muggle fashion I’d seen in the orphanage.

Yet, the most painful, the most daunting was that each and every one of them…had someone standing with them. A mother to rub away creases or steam pouring out of her wand to iron out a shirt at the last second, a father to recite rules to follow and news to share…

I nearly stopped in my tracks to just stare at the scenario.

I would never have that again. I wouldn’t have Pam whining next to me as our mother rattled off things to do and take care of while in school, to hug and smile for us. I wouldn’t spot Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville or Luna in the thicket and run to tug them over. I’d left that behind.

All thanks to a certain raven haired boy somewhere in this crowd.

Shaking my head, I tore my eyes away from a boy getting his nose rubbed by a woman carrying an overlarge handkerchief and lifted the suitcase up off of the trolley, climbing in the first carriage near me.

* * *

I found an empty compartment at the very end of the carriage, sighing in some relief at the thought of being able to just gaze out the window at the passing fields, trees and rivers while trying to come up with a plan.

After all, I was going to Hogwarts now. I would have to find a quick way to deal with and remove the threat of Voldemort so that I could hopefully go back to my own time as per Dumbledore. Plus, once at school, studies and other activities would barely give me time to think at all.

I needed all the empty time and space I could find to formulate some scheme.

I couldn’t fail this.

However as I glanced once out the compartment door to see gossiping and chattering students pass me by, with no worries weighing their shoulder – bar the muggle war and Grindelwald of course – I couldn’t help but crack a sad smile.

_I watched my mother’s face slowly fade out into pinpricks when the train picked up speed. Grabbing onto the end of my trunk I began to pull it in the direction of where Harry, Ron and Hermione had went. There was the usual chatter in the corridor and compartments but as I passed I could see some side eyes and whispered hushes that would’ve seemed way more unnerving if perhaps I didn’t have a heavy trunk lugging behind me._

_When I found the bunch, it was unsurprisingly only Harry and Ginny, standing with Neville near a compartment door._

_“Ron and Hermione are gone already?”_

_“Prefect duties,” Ginny mumbled absent-mindedly._

_“Oh…” I looked at the two tall boys curiously. “So, are we waiting for them to come back? Why aren’t we sitting yet? These things are heavy you know.” I dropped the handle of my trunk._

_Neville glanced at the compartment, “I didn’t want to disturb.”_

_“Don’t be silly. It’s just Loony Lovegood.”_

_“Lovegood; I’ve heard about her from Pam. She’s harmless...And that’s not a nice thing to say Ginny.” I warned the younger girl, trying to squeeze into the compartment door, the trunk banging against everyone._

_Ginny muttered something behind me that I didn’t hear, instead smiling at the big eyed blond girl who looked up at our arrival._

_“Luna Lovegood, isn’t it? Hi, are these seats taken?”_

_The girl shook her head as I dumped my trunk at the floor under the window, Harry and Neville cautiously following after Ginny._

_“Had a good summer, Luna?” Ginny asked._

_“Yes,” said Luna dreamily, without taking her eyes off Harry. “Yes, it was quite enjoyable, you know._ _You’re_ _Harry Potter,” she added._

_“I know I am,” said Harry, sitting plank straight beside me. I glanced at him out of my eye. He looked like all he needed was one poke and he’d shoot right out of his seat and out the window._

_“Calm down, mate. It’s just a girl.” I nudged him, ignoring the impatient grunt and glare he trained on me._

_Neville chuckled. Luna turned her pale eyes upon him instead._

_“And I don’t know who you are.”_

_“I’m nobody,” said Neville hurriedly._

_“No you’re not,” said Ginny sharply. “Neville Longbottom — Luna Lovegood and this is Rose Alton. You know, Pam’s sister.” I raised a hand in a wave._

_“Ah yes, she’s nice.” Luna said dreamily. My eyebrows shot up, hand coming down abruptly. It was Harry’s turn to nudge me._

_Luna seemed to have tired of our conversation already. She raised her upside-down magazine high enough to hide her face and fell silent. Harry and Neville glanced at each other is bewilderment. Ginny suppressed a giggle while I kicked off my shoes._

_The train rattled onward, speeding them out into open country as the silence which had fallen simply because there was an untold tension of a new presence in our midst turned milder and milder, until finally Harry turned to smile at me – somewhat back to normal._

* * *

“Excuse me…are you alone in here?”

I blinked; the images of Harry’s tousled black hair, Neville’s toothy smile, and Ginny’s stifled giggled and Luna’s protruding eyes falling away. I was in an empty carriage, right at the window, looking to the door where now stood a tall, heavily tanned girl.

“Sorry, what,” I said, sounding stupid and vague to my own ears.

The girl hesitated, “Is the carriage available? Are you alone?” She said, louder than before.

“Oh,” I looked to the other seats. “Yeah,”

“Good,” She turned to her side. “Oi, Fawley, found one.”

I was too curious to turn to the window, watching the newcomers pile into the carriage. The tanned girl jammed her trunk under a seat, flopping down opposite to me. Then followed another; a boy this time, about as stout and muscular where the girl was skinny.

He stopped in the doorway at the sight of me. “It’s not empty, Lila.”

“Everywhere is full, Fawley. Just sit down.” The girl – Lila – yawned at the boy. I tried not to appear too obvious at my staring; watching as the boy stashed his trunk under a seat as well, taking the one beside his friend.

He glanced around the compartment once, before his eyes fell on me.

I averted my gaze immediately, looking out the rolling hills that alternated with small sprawls of fields and ponds here and there.

“So, where’s Alphard? I thought we were going to be sitting together this time.” The boy started.

The girl sniffed. “He’s got to sit with that whole pack of his; Walburga and Cygnus the prat.”

I frowned to myself. Where had I heard these names before? They sounded so familiar, the kind you’ve had around all the time but you never register it.

“I didn’t know the Black traditions include sitting together in one carriage.” He replied.

_Black…_

_Black…?_

_Oh Merlin, Black…!_

I didn’t even bother to hide the hitch in my breath, the sudden whiplash of turning my head around, making both the girl and boy stop mid sentence, glancing at me curiously.

I flushed at the sudden stares, defiantly turning my head back to the window, jaw clenched.

“Say; are you new? We’ve never seen you around before.”

I hesitated, my eyes drifting over the river that ran parallel to the train, wondering how I should answer the question, clearly aimed at me. “Yes,” I said finally, shortly, turning around as fast.

“Oh…”

“What’s your name?”

I glanced at the boy. “Roselle…Revel,” I said, barely slipping the new last name I’d been given.

“How can you be new? Hogwarts doesn’t take new students.” The girl put in.

“No, no, we do. Remember that one time,”

“It was an exchange student, Fawley. They went back to Ilvermorny, good riddance, in my opinion.” She sniffed.

At her tone, Fawley rolled his eyes, lounging back with a lazy grin. “You only dislike her because all the boys talked about her for months.”

His friend gave him a sweet smile. “Piss off, Fawley. So, then, how did you manage to enroll? Why didn’t you come at eleven?”

“I…” I cast about, fumbling over ideas to spout out. I hadn’t considered this. I had never thought that some over nosy student was going to be able to rip holes in my cover. What if word got back to Riddle? He’d be way more interested…and more dangerous.

“My parents died. I came because they knew Dumbledore and he got me in.”

“Figures,” Fawley said. “They always let Professor Dumbledore do anything he wants. Must be nice, being a genius like that,” he paused, “Sorry about your parents, by the way. What happened?”

“Grindelwald,” I said smoothly.

“What house are you in?”

“Um…” The first instinct in my head was to proudly say Gryffindor before hindsight stopped me. Did I have to be resorted? “I don’t know yet. I hope its Gryffindor, though.”

“Eh, it’s an ok house, I guess. They’re all reckless and impulsive monkeys. The only good thing they’ve got going is that Dumbledore was in it.”

I bristled, bordering on a snappy reply but she continued. “There’s nothing of the subtle class of Slytherin in them.”

“Wait,” I sat up straighter. “You’re in Slytherin?”

“Oh yes, we both are.” Fawley said brightening as he shared a wide grin with his friend.

“Oh we didn’t introduce ourselves. I’m Lila Macmillan and this buffoon right here,” she ignored his heavy scowl, “is Archibald Fawley. Feel free to call him Archie…or even Baldy.”

“ _No,_ ”

I looked at Lila, trying to see bare resemblances with Ernie Macmillan. “Aren’t you supposed to be in Hufflepuff?”

She shrugged. “My mum was. My dad is in Slytherin and he says I take after him so I suppose he’s right about that. People with brains do well in Slytherin.”

“What about Ravenclaw then?” I asked testily.

Fawley waved a hand at that. “That’s just brains and schoolwork. You want a real intelligent person; someone clever and quick, you look to a Slytherin.”

I forced a smile at their chortles, turning to look back out the window. Something about their alliances had sparked a prickle in my hairline. They were Slytherin, direct connection to Riddle and his ‘pals’. Was this an opportunity or…would they be reporting back to Riddle?

* * *

The rest of the trip, I kept my mouth tightly shut, deciding to listen instead of supply conversation. The times were new, or rather old, I told myself; there was no telling when something I said would rub someone off the wrong way and they might become suspicious.

When the candy trolley came, Fawley and Macmillan both stuffed Licorice wands, Bertie Bott’s every flavor beans, chocolate frogs and cauldron cakes on to the space between them. I tried not to let my mouth water. Once, I’d have shared those same things with Harry, Ron and Hermione and Neville but now, I barely had any money and I didn’t want to waste what I had in case of an emergency.

Once the announcement for the end of our journey sounded over the magical speakers, Lila kindly led me back to the numerous changing rooms to put on our robes.

Considering we were just barely starting in September, the platform on Hogsmeade was oddly chilly. I caught a few students already tightening the clasps on their cloaks, wishing I’d done the same. Sadly, my cloak was still wrapped in the suitcase.

I exited the carriage with Archibald and Lila, surprisingly sticking together with me even though I didn’t think I’d rubbed them off at all nicely. Maybe it was some odd form of camaraderie, one you kindled after a long journey. I wasn’t complaining however.

The village of Hogsmeade, some distance away was lit up, movement behind many of the windows and I found myself glancing over at them much more than I had before.

What kind of place was Hogsmeade in the 1940s? Was it conservative or eccentric?

My musing ceased when something moved in my periphery, attracting my attention as it loomed overhead.

Skeletal thin, black as the night and scaly, I paused, looking up at the Thestral that pawed at the ground. The rungs of the school carriages were attached to a small saddle, lifted onto its bony back.

As if feeling my stare, the animal lifted its head; staring straight back at me. Its glittering black eyes were emotionless, or so I felt; I couldn’t exactly speak Thestral.

“Roselle, are you coming with us?” I heard Lila call, already moving to climb up the open carriage.

“Yeah,” I called back, still staring at the animal before starting to walk around it. I stopped yet again when I met someone’s eye.

Tom Riddle sat at the carriage before ours. With him there were five more, all engaging in conversation but he didn’t seem interested. His dark head was turned towards me, eyes blank as usual but it sent uneasiness rising along my skin. Did he see my look at the Thestral? Could _he_ see the Thestral? Why was he staring at me?

He finally looked away once his carriage started to move, turning to his friends – friends?

Did he even have friends?

“It’s going to leave you behind.” Fawley finally said. I looked up to see him leaning on the side of the carriage, a teasing grin on his face. The Thestral seemed to agree, bobbing its head as it began to turn about. I darted to the back, throwing myself onto the steps and clambering up before it began the trot up to the castle.

I caught Lila snickering.

Up ahead, I could already spot the looming towers of the castle, looking intimidating in the night light but I contained a shiver of excitement.

I was _home_. I would soon be in my familiar dorm, in my familiar common room, walking the corridors and sitting in classrooms, eating in the Great Hall and wandering about the castle as I pleased. I couldn’t stop the gleeful smile.

“Yeah, it’s pretty, isn’t it?” Lila asked suddenly.

“Oh,” I glanced at her. “Yes, of course. It’s…it’s bigger than I expected.”

Archibald chuckled. “It’s bigger and more confusing on the inside.”

“Don’t worry though, we’ll be with you. You won’t get lost.” Lila spoke, frowning at her friend.

I blinked in surprise at her generosity. “Thank you,” I said, looking down. I felt guilty now, suspecting their behavior earlier. Maybe they were nice people, after all, Ernie had been nice too – just a little mouthy.

* * *

Once we reached the Castle entrance, the carriage stopped. I spied Riddle climbing down too, his Thestral making its way into the Forbidden Forest.

Following the chattering students in, I made sure to keep my ears pricked for any mention of an Alton. It would be strange to meet one but they…they would be family.

Maybe I could tell my mother and my friends all about my ancestors when I went back.

“Um, Rose, Professor Dumbledore’s calling you.” A hand landed on my shoulder, making me turn to see a tall man standing at the far corner of the Entrance. His peach robes and stripped hat was painfully obvious and when he met my eye, he raised a hand of greeting.

“Right…excuse me,” I said, moving through the throng of students to where he stood, watching the students file up the stairs.

“I’m glad to see you got here safely, Miss Revel.” His moustache twitched when I stood beside him. “Safe travel, I hope,”

“It was fine. I made friends with a couple students.” I let him know.

“I see; and what did you tell them?”

“Only the things we decided on,”

“Perfect; please do follow me.” He said finally, turning to lead the way out through a smaller corridor. I quickly fell in step, just behind him as the corridor turned and twisted before giving way to a much bigger hallway, leading to one large door at the end.

“Where are we going?” I asked.

“My office; I spoke to Professor Dippet and he agreed to have you be sorted in private. I didn’t suppose you would be all that comfortable at the prospect of sitting up on a stool with first years.”

“Oh my god, you’re a gem, Professor Dumbledore.” I exclaimed making him laugh before my joy faded.

“Wait,” I said, pausing even as he opened the door. “Why do I have to be sorted again? I am a Gryffindor.”

“In your time, perhaps, but in this time you have never attended Hogwarts at eleven. Your name has just been added to the roster and we cannot send you to a House unless you’ve been properly sorted. It’s just rules, my dear.”

He pointed me to a chair, in front of his desk. “We’ll make this quick, the hat is needed at the Sorting Ceremony after all.”

“It’ll just send me back to Gryffindor.” I muttered.

“Then we’ll all be very happy.”

I watched him pick up the battered and patched brown hat up, flopping down into one of the squashy chairs before he was dropping it down on my head. The hat – just like when I was eleven – fell a couple inches down my nose, obstructing view.

How big had Godric Gryffindor’s head been anyway?

_Quite big, if I remember correctly,_ the buzzing voice spoke in my ear, making me jump.

_Now then, what do we have here? A new student…but not really new, are you?_

Um, yes, I thought to it.

_Sorted in Gryffindor, in the past…or should I say future._

Yes, so if you could just put me back in there, that would be very nice.

_Would it…? You have come back for a reason. Think about what it is. Think about what house it would be smartest for you to go in._

What the hell is that supposed to mean? Of course…Gryffindor is where I belong.

_Not quite so…Roselle Revel, you’re going to be in –_

WAIT –

_“Slytherin”_

The last word – the most damning one – it was speaking out loud to the office, for Dumbledore to hear. I gripped the brim of the hat, yanking it off my head to glare at it with all the venom I could muster.

“Well then,” Dumbledore gently took it from me. “That’s that.”

“This cannot be happening. It did not just tell me that my mission is why I should be in Slytherin.” I gritted my teeth.

“Miss Revel,” the professor began calmly. “The hat places according to the student. Perhaps, you should consider that you’re not the person you are in 1942 as you were in 1998.”

“What could’ve possibly changed?”

“Everything,” Dumbledore’s voice was grave enough for me to fall silent, thinking over what the hat had said. I had to consider my mission. Being close to Riddle might just be the ways for me shoot him with one well placed curse.

“Not everyone you meet in Slytherin House is a bad person, Miss Revel; and they’d be glad to have someone of your caliber join them.” Dumbledore was already at the door, holding it open for me to walk out.

I sighed, choosing to mope later as I followed him to the Great Hall.

“By the way, Professor,” I began lightly. “Why did you tell Tom Riddle to keep an eye on me?”

“Is that what he told you?” Dumbledore appeared surprised. “I merely told him that you were our newest addition, and that he was to see you were in good conditions.”

“Oh,” I fidgeted uncomfortably, wondering if I should tell him about the conversation I’d overheard in Diagon Alley. Not tonight, maybe later, once I’d gotten a good handle on being in Hogwarts out of my time. Once I’d seen what Riddle was capable of…or what he was up to.

“I should perhaps warn you now. I know your mission is something that would affect the future. If it is unavoidable, I can see why…why my future self would send you but I think it’s better to tell you now. Don’t do anything that would conspicuously change the timeline. Interfering with time never goes well, my child.”

“I know that.” I said unemotionally.

“Also,” he paused long enough for me to glance at him. “Do not underestimate Tom Riddle in any way.”

* * *

If I had expected to take Dumbledore’s words to heart, it didn’t do much good. Nothing looked different. The Great Hall still glittered with golden firelight, under the enchanted ceiling that made it seem as if we were eating under the open night sky.

Dumbledore motioned for me to take a seat, but not before tapping his wand against my robes ones, the inner sleeves, tie and belt changing from black to a deep emerald green. I tried not to shudder…or walk too fast to the farthest long table.

“Hey,” I heard Lila raise a hand to wave me over and I gratefully plopped down beside her, avoiding the boring eyes of my now fellow students.

“So, what did Dumbledore want? Wait, you’re wearing our colors! You’re in Slytherin?” Fawley asked, a wide beam crossing his face when he saw me sporting the same colors, the emblem on my chest a curling snake instead of the proud rearing lion.

“Hmm,” I mumbled, ducking my head a bit. I was reminded of the awkward breakfast back at the orphanage; at least there had been some consolation of being not too different from their pitiful state. Here, everyone was most probably magical nobility or some form of snooty snob who would dearly love to bully the new girl.

_Not everyone you meet in Slytherin is bad._ I glanced at Lila and Archibald gratefully underneath my lashes.

“Oh Sorting is about to begin. I wish they’d hurry up I’m famished.” Lila craned her head to look over mine, impatient as Dumbledore unfurled a long parchment and began to call out names.

I listened to the sorting with some interest, noting the familiar surnames and people about whom I’d heard of from friends or – even better – read about in the books. I picked up my spoon and fork, feeling slightly out of place as I cut into a piece of shepherd’s pie. What would the people still alive in my time thing?

Oh that girl…seems awfully familiar.

It was a laugh, sitting here with future famous people when I’d been sent back to kill who was possibly the most famous and dangerous of them all.

Speaking of…

I turned my head about, looking along the length of the table to see if I could catch some hint of a tall, raven haired Dark Wizard. I caught some other eyes; brows rose in haughty arrogance and I dropped my head back in defeat.

Soon after Dinner, the Headmaster – Professor Dippet – stood, rolling out the old announcements that somehow sounded much lighter when they came from Dumbledore. This Wizard, feeble and frail, had a thin whispery voice that floated down to the rest of the students by a stroke of pure amazement.

“Off to bed, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow!” He clapped his hands twice, signaling the end of the feast and I sat for a second as around me people began to file out.

Slytherins lined up to walk off when I felt a presence at my shoulder.

“Miss Revel, I presume,”

I looked up to see Dippet standing over me, a benign expression on his face. “Yes sir,” I stood up from the table.

“Good to see you up and walking, please, come with me.” He motioned for me to start walking in front before him as he began to lead us with the Slytherin students, much slower though.

“I have to thank you, professor, for allowing me to continue my studies with Hogwarts.” I said.

“Professor Dumbledore let us know of your circumstances. We can hardly let a child be thrown to the world without proper magical education, especially in these times.” Dippet tilted his head.

“I thought I should formally welcome you to Hogwarts. Now, Professor Dumbledore has said that most of your primary education has been taken care of and well evaluated when he picked you up but I still wish for you to come forward and ask for help should you need it. This is an OWL year, after all.”

“Of course, but I assure you, I’m well up to speed and,” I stopped short when a shadow passed over in front of me, another student soundlessly joined in.

“Good evening, Professor Dippet.”

Tom Riddle sidled way too close for comfort, almost ignoring my entire existence as he smiled at Professor Dippet in a way that was so off on his usually carefully blank face. His eyes creased, lips turned up, open and approachable.

“Ah, Tom,” Dippet seemed to have taken on new life, a spring in the hand that clamped on the younger wizard’s shoulder. “I didn’t see you during the Feast.”

“I had a quick meal, sir. I thought it would be best to complete my patrol early tonight so I could wake up in good time tomorrow.”

“My – you’re the perfect choice for Prefect this year.” Dippet chuckled, patting his shoulder before dropping his arm, turning to look at me. “You know Tom Riddle, Miss Revel, Professor Dumbledore had you stay with him.”

“Oh yes sir, we know each other.” For the first time ever, Tom Riddle turned a smile in my direction, as if we already bosom friends. All I could see was the cruel sneer, eyeing me as I hung – wand less and vulnerable – in front of him.

I turned away.

“We’ve met.” I said shortly.

“Excellent, excellent, now then as I was saying Miss Revel; if you need help, you can ask. And who better to help you than the honor student – eh, Tom?”

I felt rather than see him turn his head to me.

“Oh don’t worry sir; I will make sure Miss Revel is absolutely well taken care of.” He turned away before I could meet his eyes.

“Good, go on to bed then both of you.” Dippet waved us off.

Riddle and I turned to each other first, my eyes skirting his before he was striding off, with me just a couple steps behind. My hand had returned to its position; tightly wound around the handle of my wand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's that for now people! Do leave some feedback for me to cry over!
> 
> Till the next time!


	11. First Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! It's been a while since I updated didn't I?
> 
> Honestly though, to very fair, I wasn't going to post this chapter at all. It's majorly a filler and I wrote it only to emcompass the 1st of September and to give me a timeline of both plot events and Rose and Tom's journey.
> 
> However, the main decision to post it came because of JKR and her newest book plot reveal.
> 
> If you haven't heard, it's about a man dressing up as a woman to kill women. Yes, with all her transphobic ideals and anti LGBTQ+ holdings, she went ahead and did that and I felt that maybe I should really just post it because I would be able to say this to my readers.
> 
> If you are a trans reader, if you are a gay, lesbian, bi, pan, ace reader, if you are a person of color, if you are a person of religion, or a person without one, if you are honestly, whatever:
> 
> YOU ARE WELCOME HERE ON THIS PLATFORM, ON THIS ACCOUNT. YOU ARE VALID. YOUR EXISTENCE IS VALID. YOU ARE LOVED. YOU ARE WORTHY AND YOU ARE DESERVING.
> 
> Please, let's not allow JKR to further pollute us. PMs are always open for anyone who wants to chat and there are several links posted on the bio for you to be able to get in touch. You are not alone and I hope my works provide that for you.

It was soon clear to me, that Tom Riddle would not deign to speak to me at all for the brief journey to the Slytherin Commons. His stride was quick, long arms moving in pace and I found myself fixed on his hand, ready for the barest hint of him reaching for his wand.

My hand had begun to sweat and cramp around the handle of my own wand, the feeling uncomfortable and the sight possibly suspicious.

Reassured that Riddle would not be blasting me through one of the walls tonight, I let go, letting my palm breathe and flexed my fingers.

Riddle had already led us through to the dungeons, moving along one narrow corridor at the very end, across the Potions classroom. I had never actually been anywhere near the Slytherin commons, so when he stopped at an empty stretch of wall, I was about to reach for my wand again.

“ _Émeraude_ ,” Riddle said smoothly and the wall seemed to shimmer just a second before the illusion melted away to reveal a passageway.

“That’s the password?” I asked, curiously following Riddle, forgetting that Slytherin probably used silly words to confuse intruders.

“It’s French, for emerald – one of our colors.”

I looked down at the crest on my new robes, where the silver serpent reared on a magnificent deep green background.

“Ah, that makes sense.” I muttered more to myself than him and I faintly detected a grunt before he was veering off course, leaving me to get my first real look at the Slytherin Common Room.

If the password wasn’t enough, the entire room was a deep, rich ‘emerald’. Silver fitted the furnishings of the room and instead of the worn, dull oak of the Gryffindor room; it was all polished and sleek mahogany. Even the fires blaring in the grates were green.

Even through the chatter that filled the bustling room, a gentle swooshing was audible; the Lake lapping against the murky windows of the back wall. It was cold, but warm – dark and unwelcoming but homey.

Familiar squashy armchairs and sofas littered the floor, with round tables and desks and imposing statues loomed in the four corners.

Something swirled in my stomach but it quelled when I heard my name called.

* * *

I turned my head to see Lila, beckoning me towards her. Oddly staggered, I moved in her direction; noting how her dark features seemed to glow in the green and silver. She was sprawled in one of the lounges, clearly ruling the show as it were.

“You looked like a lost puppy back over there.” Lila said, patting the seat beside her for me to sit in.

“Understandably so; if she was in the presence of Riddle.” Fawley drawled.

I chose to look at the other occupants of the group, a boy and girl. “This is Alphard Black and that’s Eileen Prince. This is Roselle Revel – she’s new.” Lila introduced while Fawley leaned in conspiratorially.

“I saw you eyeing Riddle back at the carriages.” He began, my eyes swiveling to him quickly.

Neither Lila nor Fawley knew that Riddle and I had come from the same orphanage. Recalling the aversion he had displayed in mentioning the place, it would be safe to assume that he would not be making that information public – except to his followers.

I, begrudgingly, would be following his example.

“He’s not what he looks like, just a warning.” Fawley continued.

“Arch, leave her alone – it’s nothing to do with you.” Lila snapped suddenly.

“Oh come on, you don’t want her to get tangled up with them. There’s something…off about the whole lot of them.”

“My brother is one of ‘them’, mate.” Alphard said wryly, making my eyes turn back to them.

Alphard was painfully similar to Sirius, with the same shoulder length shaggy hair, crinkling eyes that sparkled with mirth and small dimples at the cheeks. For a split second, it was easy to forget that I was sitting in the Slytherin Common room fifty years out of my time.

And then my eyes shifted to Eileen Prince…

* * *

_“Rose,”_

_I didn’t look up or turn around, simply balling the small handkerchief in my hand._

_“Are you ok?”_

_The scoff I let out was enough to make him wince, inch closer to where I could see the funeral from the Gryffindor window. “I didn’t see you down there.”_

_I hesitated. “I didn’t want to be down there.”_

_A beat passed._

_“My mom wants to pull me and Pamela out of Hogwarts. She wants to send us to another school. There’s Mahoutokoro in Japan, Uagadou in Africa or Castelobruxo in Brazil. She said as far as we are from Voldemort’s reign, it will be better.”_

_Harry didn’t speak immediately._

_“Will you go?”_

_“I don’t know Harry.” I sighed, turning to face the room. “I’ve grown up in this. I can’t…I can’t just quit. I mean, I’m sure she’s just being this way because of…” I stopped. “Anyway, Pam laughed in her face. So…”_

_“Snape was the Half Blood Prince.” Harry cut me off, turning around as well._

_Air escaped my lungs, blood slowed till it heaved me down, slow enough that it took me a bit to actually look at Harry to confirm he hadn’t lost his mind._

_“Yeah, he…he said it. Back, when…he didn’t kill me near Hagrid’s hut,” He was nodding to himself, head down as if coming to term with it._

_As if it was something you could ever come to terms with…_

_“How…? I mean,”_

_“His mum was a witch; Eileen Prince. He was…pretty proud of that I suppose.” Bitterness laced his words, guilty to even my ears._

_“It wasn’t your fault, Potter. You didn’t know.” I didn’t edge closer to him, keeping my distance._

_Silence fell again, broken only by the sounds of the crowds below that managed to slip up the high tower._

_“I think I should tell you now. I won’t be coming back next year. I have…something to take care of. Dumbledore wanted me to do something and I…it’ll probably be some time to finish.” Harry looked up at me. Something had hardened in his face. “You should listen to your mum. Get somewhere safe, Ro. Hogwarts isn’t going to be safe anymore and I…”_

_“Harry Potter, I hope you are not going to say that you won’t be there to protect me.” I interrupted, crossing my arms and making him stutter to a stop._

_“N-no, I just wanted,”_

_“I’m not going anywhere.” I finally walked over to him, placing a bracing hand on his shoulder. “Go do your mission, Potter. Stop worrying about others.”_

_He shrugged my hand off, small smile wiping off his face._

_“If only was that easy to do. Don’t do anything reckless, Alton.”_

* * *

“I’m tired.” I said, cutting off Fawley recounting just how ‘off’ Riddle and his bunch really was. Lila gave me a sympathetic smirk, while Alphard looked almost relieved. “I think I’ll just head off to bed.”

“Yeah, you should, you look beat.” Eileen Prince put in, making my eyes reluctantly move to her.

Her hair was slick black, coiled back in a roll and her eyes were the same sheen of coal black as her son. However, her features were softer, rounder, with no malice in them. I averted my eyes again.

“She’s right. We’ll see you all tomorrow.” Lila put in and we exchanged a look of solidarity.

“Goodnight, guys.” I mumbled, side stepping their legs and following Lila to one end of the common room. A flight of stairs led down to the girls’ dormitories and I heaved a sigh, more relieved than I should’ve been of the fact that we were going further into the nether.

But it cut off sound and I was grateful for it for approximately 10 seconds, until the door of the dorms opened and the first sight I saw was of Bellatrix Lestrange.

My breath caught, eyes popped and my hand plunged into my robes when she turned to look at me and Lila.

“Macmillan,” She said in greeting. Her voice drawled; nowhere close to the high and almost panting sound Bellatrix had in the Forest.

“Walburga,” Lila moved past me, towards one of the beds swathed in green and silver bedding. “How was your summer?”

“Acceptable,” ‘Walburga’ or Mrs. Black as I now realized she was, didn’t reciprocate the question, instead turning to face another girl. This one was stark blond, refined features that looked like a pixie’s.

“That’s Walburga Black and Druella Rosier.” Lila muttered, beckoning me towards the bed next to her and the farthest away from the door. “This is Rose Revel.”

Druella was the first to turn, looking at me imperiously, reminding me strongly of Narcissa Malfoy. “Revel…? I’ve never heard of your family.”

“That’s nice.” I nearly rolled my eyes, turning to where a trunk stood at the base of the bed, my battered suitcase on the bed.

“There’s one more girl we’re sharing the dorm with, she’s not here yet.” Lila said, yawning as she pulled out her toothbrush. Tugging her hair into a bun she disappeared into a small door that seemed to be the cloak room.

While I looked back at the pair of ancestors of two of the most proficient of Death Eaters, catching their mutters with the word ‘bonkers’ and ‘blood’ mixed in a couple times.

Oh joy…

* * *

Sleep never came.

Each time I turned over in the very comfortable bed, reminiscent of my own back in the Gryffindor dorm, I would catch sight of the green hangings and any flicker of sleep would fall away.

Closing my eyes led me to images of a leering face too close to me, cruel laughter and a snippy icy voice. It didn’t take a genius to figure out I couldn’t possibly sleep with two girls who reminded me of death eaters in the same room.

Parting the canopy hanging, I watched to see if there was any one who could possibly still be awake. Slipping out the bed, I padded to the door, sneaking down into the common room.

It was empty, Merlin be kind.

A single, small fire blazed in the smallest hearth at the very corner, throwing bare green light into the room and I curled up in the velvet couch, drawing my legs closer under me. if I could just take a nap here, I would be able to head upstairs before anyone caught me.

The tongues of the fire were hypnotic, coiling and uncoiling, enough to send me into a half dozen haze when the entry passage opened and my precious sleep was snatched from me yet again.

I jumped up, whirling to find myself face to face with Riddle.

On his part, he didn’t look surprised. If anything he looked bored.

“Miss Revel, shouldn’t you be asleep?”

“I…I,” I cleared my throat, settling my own features as he came to stand behind an armchair not too far, hands clasping on the back. “I couldn’t sleep. New bed and all,”

“I would suggest a calming or a sleeping drought.” He said, sympathetically.

It was good, the act, so believable, almost sincere. But I could see it behind the eyes, the nothingness; he was just talking because he could.

“What were you doing out, Riddle?” I asked instead.

Riddle turned a little, his chest catching the glint of the fire. A silver badge glittered on his robes, right above the serpentine crest. “I am a prefect, I have patrol.”

My lips twisted.

“You already finished patrol. You said so to Dippet.”

If he was taken aback, he didn’t show it. Instead, he allowed his eyebrows to hike up just so, his own mouth quirking.

“Hogwarts can never be too safe, Miss Revel. Like you, I couldn’t sleep as well and decided to finish my duty again. Well then, if you’re done I would like to head up to bed.”

“Why did you say yes; when Dippet told you to watch me?”

_Good heavens, Alton; can’t you keep your mouth shut?_ A voice that suspiciously sounded like Ron snapped at me in my head.

“Because it would be wrong to turn down the Headmaster, besides, I think it would be good for me…to have you as a friend.”

A minute crossed, his eyes turned in my direction. I couldn’t tell if he was using Legilimency but the way he said it, reminded me of the fact that he thought I could be corrupted.

And that was a terrifying thought from the man I was supposed to kill.

“Goodnight, Miss Revel.” He said, my eyes going to him when he moved away from me, across to the other side of the room and then down to the boy’s dorm.

Perhaps, I thought…I’d be safer in the Dorm, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are all safe and warm!
> 
> Until next time!


	12. 12: Olive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello peep!
> 
> Ya girl is back after a long stint at Nanowrimo! It's been a gruelling couple months but hey, at least there's a nice long chapter in the folds!
> 
> ...which might totally not be what you guys want. I get it.
> 
> Right ho! Onwards!
> 
> A/N: Okay, so for the chapters as we move on, I just want to say that there is not going to be any OUTRIGHT hate between Slytherin and the other houses. In my opinion, the hatred towards Slytherin began because Voldemort recruited heavily from that particular house and since he himself belonged to that house, fifty years was enough for the kids to stereotype Slytherin as the 'evil' house. While there is going to be some friction, it is all going to be due to people's ACTIONS and not because they belong to one particular house.
> 
> However, of course, Rose does come bearing such stereotypes in her mind. ;) And since we're watching the show from her eyes, there is going to be some...interesting...scenarios happening.

My eyes opened with a snap.

The sight in front of me was completely unfamiliar. A deep green canopy hung all around the bed I was lying in. I was on my back, arms loose to my sides…and it was becoming uncomfortably clear that I was the only one hidden behind the safety cover of the bed hangings.

Soft, low voices were audible and I sat up slowly, one hand hovering uncertainly over the parting in the velvet hangings. The fabric felt alien to my fingers. Too thick…the canopy hangings in the Gryffindor had been a simply but cool cotton, while Ravenclaw used pure silk, as my sister had told me.

Slipping two fingers between the folds, I peeked out, seeing Druella Rosier first. Her platinum blond hair was rolled onto the top of her hair, a long shirt being tucked into an equally long skirt as she turned her head and then hips in front of the mirror.

“Rosella,” I felt someone move to the free side of the bed. I pushed my head out to look at Lila. She wasn’t dressed much either, still in a long shirt and I could spy a flowery set of pajama pants under it.

“You should start to get ready, we have breakfast.” She pulled the hangings of the four posters’ further aside, and I cringed a little into the bed. The sleepwear I had purchased in Diagon Alley was distinctively wizard wear. A short sleeved button down with flannel pants with moving pictures of little dolphins that breached and dipped back in the ocean at the hem line.

However, I could see Druella’s eyes catch the design in the mirror, a small smirk at her lips which had me quickly pick up the small toiletries bag Dumbledore had provided and head straight for the common bathroom.

By the time I came back, teeth now clean and face washed, the dorm was nearly empty, only Lila sitting calmly, waiting for me. I gave her a thankful nod, turning to dress so we could head down for breakfast.

By the time I buckled up the old fashioned shoes of the uniform – no shoelaces in the 40s for ladies – I had almost forgotten the raspy laugh of Bellatrix in my dreams.

* * *

Walking towards the Great Hall with Lila at my side gave me an odd sense of anticipation. It was an awful mixture of fascination laced with dread, seeping through my arms as my head swiveled left and right.

The castle was much the same as it had been back in my time. Flagstones, suits of armor, moving portraits, the works…of course some of them were missing or there were others up in their place but all in all, you couldn’t tell that you were actually _fifty years_ behind your time.

Of course…the people gave it away.

Rolls of hair, swishy long skirts that reached well past the knees – while, uniform skirts had been comfortably at the knees in the nineties – and dainty little buckled boots in the place of shoes were glimmering on the pristine girls wandering about and the boys were much more upright and older looking than the scrawny or gangly teens of my time.

Lila led me towards the Slytherin end of the Hall, sliding in next to where Fawley was already spooning sugar over his porridge.

“Good morning,” Alphard said cheerfully, pushing trays of toast towards us.

“How was your first night, Rose?” Fawley asked before taking his first bite.

My arms folded on the table, his words conjuring an image of a tall, raven haired boy with too deep eyes that were alarmingly closed. Words that had sent shivers down the span of my back reverberated in my head, making me actually turn my head to look down the length of the Slytherin table, looking out for the said boy.

“Rose?”

I looked back at Lila.

“It was okay. First night jitters, of course, just a little; but it was over all good.” I looked down to the tray of toasts, placing two on my plate and piling on sausages and beans on them. All this tension was making me hungry.

* * *

About ten minutes before classes would start; the House heads climbed down from staff table and handed down time tables. Students passed down the schedules down the table and as soon as the roll of parchment touched my hands, ink sprawled across the paper.

I watched lines form and merge into a table before honing on the Wednesday column.

Wednesday

9 AM – Transfiguration (Prof. Albus Dumbledore) with Gryffindor

10 AM – Charms (Prof. Amana Barlow) with Ravenclaw

11 AM – Herbology (Prof. Louis Laurier) with Hufflepuff

12 PM – Lunch

1 PM – Defense against the Dark Arts (Prof. Galatea Merrythought) with Gryffindor

2 PM – History of Magic (Prof. Cuthbert Binns) with Hufflepuff

3 PM – Potions (Prof. Horace Slughorn) with Ravenclaw

11 PM – Astronomy (Prof. Ira Stonewell)

All main classes, I sighed in relief, before wondering what special classes I would be taking in this time.

“Oh fantastic,” Fawley groaned immediately. “Transfiguration first thing in the morning,” He said as the four of us began to pack up and leave for our classes.

“You don’t like Professor Dumbledore?” I asked surprised. I hadn’t thought Fawley harbored the usual Slytherin hatred for the wizard from our conversation on the train.

“It’s not that. I just can’t get anything done with Transfiguration. I always feel like Dumbledore’s too nice to say that I’m going to fail my OWLs.” He said gloomily as he trudged on in front of me.

I glanced at Alphard, eyebrows raised and when he ginned back, dark wild hair bouncing upon his shoulders, he looked so remarkably like Sirius that I had to glance away, straight over his shoulder and catching sight of _him_.

Riddle leaned against the wall at the entrance, hands behind his back, the way I’d seen him a lot at the orphanage. In front of him, stood a girl and her deep caramel hair swung free to the middle of her back, free from any tight rolls or waves of the time. I couldn’t see the girl’s face but anyone talking to Riddle of their own volition had to be a point of concern, I decided.

Almost as if he felt the heavy gaze, Riddle’s eyes flicked over the girl’s shoulder, straight to me. As usual, those dark eyes were unreadable, almost as if he had just glanced my way out of sheer coincidence. However, his stare suspended and I hoped to Merlin it didn’t seem as if I had just been glaring at him.

I quickly averted my eyes, rushing to keep pace with the three friends I’d been fortunate enough to make.

* * *

Transfiguration classes hadn’t changed. It was comforting to walk into the big, airy classroom, almost as if it was just another day at school but when I looked towards where McGonagall would be sitting, pouring over some parchment or grading papers, it wasn’t the wizened witch who I had looked up to.

In her stead, sat the younger Albus Dumbledore, his flaming auburn hair and beard collected in an ostentatious aquamarine robes. He looked up at the entrance of the students, finding me with a subtle nod.

I smiled ruefully, walking towards his desk.

“Good morning, my dear. I trust last night went well for you.” He clasped his hands on the desk, looking up at me.

“Yes sir,” I said with a shrug.

Dumbledore’s eyes sparkled. “In that case, please do visit me tonight. I would love to know how your first day goes.” He smiled, reminiscent of his twinkling cheeriness when he was alive in my time. It was enough to settle some anxiety in my stomach.

“Yes sir, I will, just after the astronomy class, if that is okay with you.”

“It is, now let’s get started with our first transfiguration OWL class.” He said this in a louder voice and I turned around to walk to the seat, the door to the class shutting with a wave of his wand.

Dumbledore allowed students to scramble for their seats and I was one of them, going straight to where I saw Lila go to.

* * *

To my growing disconcertion, I saw Fawley already sitting with Alphard while right in front of my eyes, Druella Rosier slipped in beside Lila. Lila’s eyes widened but she didn’t say anything – only looking at me with a helpless gaze.

It made sense, nobody in these times would actually ask someone to leave their seat to make space for a friend.

I waved a hand, showing it was okay before turning to look at the other spaces in rising embarrassment. I could feel Dumbledore’s patient stance at the head of the class but the only space I could spy available was where Riddle sat.

He sat primly on his chair, head turned politely to where the girl he was with leaned almost right across his desk. He had a light, open look to his face but his feelings weren’t exactly my priority.

“Miss Hornby, if you could resume your seat next to Miss Black, so that Miss Revel can take a seat.”

Dumbledore’s voice was mostly calm, no hints of any concern or anger anywhere in it but my face lost blood. My head turned in his direction, pleading with him to allow me to sit next to Bellatrix’s ancestor rather than the Dark Lord himself, but he was looking down and I had to crumble in defeat.

My feet were leaden as I raised one to walk in the direction to where Riddle’s eyes had already left this “Miss Hornby”. They were back to being trained on me and there was just a hint of something behind his eyes that were no longer unreadable.

I gave him a steady look back, even though everything in me screamed to not meet his eyes for too long – as if he would cause me immense pain without even the cruciatus curse.

I glanced out of my eye towards where Dumbledore had regained his seat and I looked back to where the girl _still_ hadn’t moved.

* * *

When she finally turned about, cat like eyes roving over me top to bottom, it only made me bristle further as she flicked her caramel mane behind one shoulder.

“Of course, Professor Dumbledore,” she called, almost absently.

The somewhat nasal sound of an obvious caricature made me snort, making the girl’s eyes snap to mine sharply.

“My name is Olive Hornby.” She introduced, without extending her hand – like it was supposed to mean something.

“Roselle Revel,” I glanced behind her, “may I get to my seat now?”

It was wrong. I knew it of course, I didn’t know this girl and for all I knew she was probably just the usual kind of person full of how they looked but I couldn’t help it. She reminded me of Pansy Parkinson and that was enough to pull up all of my sarcasm rushing up to the surface like a tidal wave.

When Olive slowly moved away to sit next to Walburga Black, I looked back around to see Riddle’s lips pull to the side just a smidgen. _The bastard was smirking,_ I slammed the books onto the desk, sitting right at the edge of the seat.

There was no need to be any closer to him than was absolutely necessary.

Already something of a prick of unease was unfurling in the pit of my stomach, tendrils branching out that made my shoulders tense with the awareness of being all too close to the monster who had wiped out my existence with one fell sweep of the wand that he had in his pockets.

I managed to slide a quick look towards the handsome boy, trying to compare the chiseled features to what he would become. There was nothing to suggest that this man would lose all his hair, have his nose drop off and become the very personification of PLEASE DON’T DO THAT.

But then, appearances were deceptive. Just like I hoped mine were – I hoped my stoic face was enough to conceal the fact I was about ready to hurl.

I looked back to the front where Dumbledore stood up again – finally ready to start the class.

* * *

“Good morning, and welcome to your first OWL Transfiguration lecture. I hope you have all sufficiently emptied your minds of the knowledge you gained last year so we can fill them again afresh.”

The introduction was met by genial chuckles from the Gryffindor corner and with no restraint my eyes went wistfully to where even three were crammed in one bench.

It reminded me of being sometimes sandwiched between Neville and Ron, laughing about how McGonagall would have to magic us off of each other.

Everyone in Slytherin was sitting far away from each other, with plenty of space to spread out. It was as cold as it was unfriendly.

“We’re going to start with switching spells today, before moving on to Conjuring spells. I’m sure this is easy enough for all of you. Please take the following instructions down and along with your textbook, this will be your theory. Finish it before we move to the practical, I take that will be more important to practice than putting pen to paper, you will have plenty of that this year.”

Even as he began to talk, the piece of chalk behind him scribbling on the chalkboard, I caught Riddle delve into his bag, bringing out parchment and quills, unscrewing the bottle of blue ink carefully.

Meanwhile, I slumped easily in the bench, fingers flexing as it released the worry that I might have to deal with a topic I had no idea about. But then, it stood to reason that Wizarding curriculum didn’t really undergo many changes.

After all, how much could you teach wizard kids anyway?

We all knew the basics, and magic was subjective to all forms of experiments and changes as per the caster.

I looked at Riddle again. The biggest name in magical experiments sat right next to me – after Dumbledore and Grindelwald themselves.

I sincerely doubted he was actually being studious. Leaning over, I peaked at his parchment – just as he turned his head in my direction.

“Miss Revel,” he murmured, eyes roving over the empty table in front of me. “Won’t you be writing this down?”

I looked up from his notes to where he now looked at me, an eyebrow arched. “What’s it to you?” came out of my big fat unfortunate mouth…

Obviously, he wasn’t pleased.

Riddle’s forehead scrunched into a scowl as he looked back down to his parchment.

“If you are unable to keep up, I am the one who will have to tutor you. I gave the Headmaster my word and Dumbledore,” I caught him shoot the older professor a quick look that was in one word – venomous, “would hold me to it.”

I shrugged.

“Doesn’t that teach us that we shouldn’t be making rash decisions?” When he didn’t answer, I couldn’t help but goad him further, “And to think,” I lowered my voice, “All of this could be avoided if only you hadn’t come up to suck up to Dippet that night.”

What was I _doing_? Why was I even _talking_ to him; let alone trying to _provoke_ him? I knew who he was. I was _scared_ of who he was. Then why was it that when he stopped writing to level me a look, it made me not gulp in absolute terror.

It only made me smile sickly sweetly.

“Miss Revel, would you be willing to do a small demonstration as to the switching spell?”

Our attention wavered, snapping to where Dumbledore smiled genially enough.

“Sir?” I queried.

“It doesn’t have to be perfect in the first try. You could switch the ears, if that’s what happens.” He continued.

I stood up shakily, catching the smirk on Riddle’s face spread further as I walked over to Dumbledore’s desk. A huge barn owl was removed from its cage, placed upon a gilded perch on the desk.

“Right then, Miss Revel,”

I slipped my wand out of my robes, fist tightening on the hilt as I felt the eyes of every single student in the room on me. This was fine. I had done this before. I had given an entire OWL – and gotten Exceeds Expectations.

Of course, it would be humiliating to be unable to do this – but it would also go along the narrative of me being home schooled. The sight of that stupid smirk made me move the wand, as I was supposed to.

The wand tip traced the motion of the switch, the owl’s ears flattening and head roving about as it reacted to the magic weaving around it. and then, it rose an inch in the air, wings flapping open before it began to shrink, the head and legs folding into its body and then with a light thunk, a perfect set of silver opera glasses landed onto Dumbledore’s desk.

There was silence for a split second before Dumbledore raised the glasses up for the class to see.

“No feathers or claws at all,” He beamed. “I think it’s fair to say you’re not going to be having any problems with practical switching spells after all.”

I smiled uncertainly as he allowed me to go back to my seat, just barely noticing a curious sheen to Riddle’s eyes. As I watched the rest of the students file to the owls to turn them to glasses, I realized what it was.

Every single person had trouble doing it.

They were all doing the spell for the first time, some of the glasses had clawed handles, and some of the barrels had feathers. A couple owls didn’t even turn, instead fixing the student with a stern, unimpressed gaze.

Except Riddle…

He strode from the desk towards Dumbledore and just for a split second when he aimed his wand at the owl, all I could see was him pointing it towards real people.

At me, At Harry, At Dumbledore, at the countless who had died in his zeal for power…

Of course, there was no hesitation on his part.

One second the white wand tip was aligned with the owl’s curious gaze, and then another pair of opera glasses lay on Dumbledore’s desk, this time looking as if they’d been carved out of bone, with glittering emeralds set into them.

It made a shiver run down my spine.

He didn’t wait to bask in his teacher’s praise, immediately turning on his heel to walk back to the seat.

“Well done everyone. Please remember that this is the first day which means that you all are going to be practicing a lot for your examinations. And of course, congratulation to Miss Revel and Mr. Riddle, take ten points each for Slytherin.”

It was then that I felt Riddle turn to give me a heavy look and I realized.

I had just shown an extent of my powers, of my hand at advantage. I had made a serious mistake.

* * *

As the day moved on, it was clear that Tom Riddle was the favorite of all the teachers. He was the best student, an eloquent speaker, incredibly intelligent and extremely powerful. I could feel his magic pulse whenever he raised his wand and it wasn’t hard to understand why he was Prefect and Model Student.

The fact that I could do and knew most of the curriculum was due to already having done it before – even though some of the memories were hazy. However, Riddle – he attempted and bested spells at first tries. He was almost…unnaturally adept.

After Transfiguration, mercifully – I didn’t have to be near him. There were enough spaces in the Charms classroom to allow me to sit next to Lila. Herbology made us space out, considering we had to deal with plants that didn’t like being touched and lashed out, causing many students to duck or lunge out of the way.

It was messy and exhausting and when it was time for Lunch, I was glad to be traipsing upstairs to clean up. I had forgotten how grueling magical gardening was. Somehow the venomous Tentacula had been more dangerous than Amycus Carrow on a death march.

I had tried not to look but it was obvious that _he_ hadn’t come back down to lunch and I felt my shoulders settle as I tore into the plate full of meat.

I missed Ron…

Of course, the luck ran short when it was time for Defense against the Dark Art. Taught by a witch named Merrythought, she gave me a kindly but pitiful smile at my story and ushered me – again – right next to the Dark lord.

The sick feeling came back, harsher and more vicious this time, knowing he could shoot one killing curse at me perhaps without even a glance to the side. I had already heckled him in the morning; I could tell he wasn’t thrilled to have me as a partner again.

I spent the entire hour nearly hanging off the edge of my seat.

Miraculously, I escaped him to be able to go to History of Magic…which was a torture unto itself. And as if it was muscle memory, my brain completely shut down; even though watching Binns teach gave me a brief hint of nostalgia.

By the time, Potions came on, the final class for the day at least; my body had turned to lead, weighed down by the books and thoughts of the day.

* * *

Back in my time, Snape’s reign had been cold, dark and obviously repulsed by any form of illumination that didn’t seem sinister. When Horace Slughorn had taken over, the doors of the dungeon had started to be left open. Small enchanted windows that let in glorious sunlight were set up. Lovely smelling potions and aromatics were common and it was a pleasant and welcome change.

A huge smile spread over my face when I stepped into the dungeon, following Fawley into the side the Slytherins stood in. It was Slughorn’s teaching career of course, back when he was the one teaching Riddle, I remembered, but it was clear the man himself hadn’t changed at all in all those years.

The Gryffindor house entered, standing to the other side of the room and for a brief moment I saw myself with them, teasing Hermione, cursing Malfoy with Ron and Harry and trying to stay away from the spray of Seamus’ inevitable spray of exploding potion.

I took a deep a staggering breath, only noticing a beat later that Riddle and Olive Hornby stood right across from me. The rattling breath escaping me drew his gaze – cold and imperious now – and he looked away just as quickly, almost as if disgusted.

I scoffed mentally.

Slughorn set us to make small bouts of draughts of peace. With a steaming cauldron in front of me and an array of ingredients, I finally admitted defeat.

I was always absolutely horrible at potions. Snape used to bully Neville but it had been me who had absolutely no memory for ingredients and methodologies. I had only scraped by with an Acceptable due to the unhealthy amount of hours I had spent with Hermione up in the library. She had drilled study practices, memory patterns into both me and Neville and I starkly remembered Neville sobbing once because of how strict the schedules were.

I may or may not have joined him.

When class ended, with Slughorn kindly announcing he wouldn’t be grading potions for the first week, he swept over to me.

Thatch like blond hair and a heavy ginger sheen was now afforded to his walrus like moustache. It quivered just so when I understood he was smiling.

“You must be Roselle Revel. I am Professor Horace Slughorn and I am the head of your house.” He introduced graciously.

I smiled at him.

“Of course, Professor Dumbledore speaks very highly of you, sir.” I complimented and the shiny buttons on his plum coat expanded to its very limits to contain his swelling chest.

“Ah, that man; he has taken you under his wing, I’ve heard. Such a man, a great man, I expect you to have some very exceptional talents to be worthy of his notice.”

I thought back to my abysmal potion, grinning ruefully.

“I hope so sir.”

“Good good; I can tell there is something about you, Miss Revel. Work hard and you might just make the Slug Club.”

My smile slipped, eyes moving to where everyone was clearing out – Riddle included.

_“Harry, my boy, so good to see you!” The bellowing roar of Slughorn made all four of you turn around, alarmed at the sight of him almost frothing at his moustache._

_“Professor, we weren’t expecting to see you out here.” Harry stood up to shake his hand._

_“Ah, the Broomsticks and I go back a long time. Say, I’m having a little do for celebrating some accomplishments of my little friends. Would you be game?”_

_“It would be an honor sir.”_

_“Fantastic, look for my owl! You too, Granger,” His eyes roved towards me and Ron. “Good to see you too, have a lovely day.”_

_I waved him off, Ron’s expression souring soon after his departure._

_“Ok, since when have you been going to dos, of all things Potter?” I gulped at my butter beer._

_“He has a group of favorites,” Harry lowered his voice. “Called the Slug Club; Dumbledore wants me to join in.”_

_“For what?” Ron asked._

_“No idea.”_

Well, I did have an idea and this time I smiled in a very different realization. “Sir, it would be a great honor.” I said slowly.

* * *

“I can’t believe we have an astronomy class as soon as we’ve gotten here. What is even the point of looking at stars and planets?”

Alphard, Fawley and I looked up at Lila, who’d pushed her plate full of mashed potatoes away from her.

“It helps in Divination,” Fawley said lightly but Lila snorted at him.

“As if, it’s a stupid subject,” she snapped, not unlike Hermione once had.

“And pray tell, what exactly is Arithmancy going to help you in?” Fawley shot back immediately.

“As enjoyable as it is, seeing you two fight,” Alphard broke in when Lila’s eyes widened indignantly. “We don’t have time for this. It takes about ten minutes to climb up to the Astronomy tower and if it’s not too much to ask, I’d like to get going. All the stairs are going to be a nightmare.”

I glanced back quickly to see Lila blow a strand of hair at Fawley, her rich dusky complexion still flushed with her previous anger.

“Yeah, no use in arguing with little Baldy, his head’s full of fuzz anyway.” She slipped daintily out of her seat and with a quick chomp on some stray peas, I scrambled to follow.

I had to agree with Lila.

After climbing about twenty flights of stairs – I wish I was exaggerating – and then laying back out on the cold at the top most tower in Hogwarts, staring up into the abyss of space at twinkling balls of gaseous matter that somehow was an amalgamation of ancient magic and modern science, it took an excruciating toll on an already tired teenager.

It was a good twenty minutes after midnight when we all strolled from the top most point of the castle to the lowest – to the Slytherin dorms.

My feet hurt, my arms felt heavy from holding up the telescope to my eye and the strain of looking into the dark with nothing but wand light was enough to make me fall asleep, dangers of the Slytherin people be damned.

The sight of a tall, raven headed man disappearing off a corner made me pause.

I stopped immediately, my own head turning to check if I had been seeing things or not.

“Rose, you coming?”

I looked at Fawley.

“Go on ahead, guys, I need to go visit Dumbledore.” I said curtly.

“Now? It’s after midnight. You’ll get caught in patrol.” Lila frowned, her eyes already glazing over with near sleep.

“I’ll be fine. You guys go on,” I waited, watching them slowly turn around and join the other Slytherins before turning into the corridor.

My hand slipped into my pocket, wrapping around the handle of my wand and pulled it out, holding it tight to the side of my body – out of immediate sight but within reach.

The corridor was familiar, the first floor easy to maneuver but Riddle had disappeared so quickly around the corner it took me a while to figure out where he could’ve gone.

I couldn’t hear any sounds from any shut doors and casting Homenum Revelio would be absolutely useless.

Reaching the second stairwell, I found myself running down the second hallway to the left, my footsteps the only ones that could be heard against the stone steps.

I paused, looking around.

_Where could he have gone? Why was I so slow?_

“Miss Revel,”

My eyes widened.

* * *

Turning slowly, my hand jerked once, about ready to defend myself against anyone but what I saw wasn’t Riddle. Instead, it was Dumbledore; beige and gold pajamas decked over his frame, round glasses perched at the very edge of his crooked nose.

“Oh, professor,” The speed at which the tension in my body subsided almost had me collapsing, wand arm hanging loose.

“I was waiting for you, my dear. Perhaps you lost your way.”

I opened my mouth, before pausing. Something in his voice was very pointed, and it took me only a short time to realize he was giving me an easy way out, if I was caught. After all, I wasn’t supposed to be walking about at night right now – no matter how much I’d done it back in my time.

“Yes sir, I got lost.” I agreed meekly and he waved a hand, motioning for me to slip past him and into the open Transfiguration office.

The fireplace jumped to life when Dumbledore closed the door. The seeping heat felt cozy against my skin, the chill from the astronomy tower had settled deep into my bones.

“Have a seat, Rose.” Dumbledore didn’t prolong the conversation with any pleasantries. I walked over the chair I used to sit when I visited McGonagall and looked about.

Most of the intricate devices that I had once seen in Dumbledore’s headmaster’s quarters were now spread here. Sneakoscopes were placed in rows on familiar spindle like tables, glowing orbs hung in glass cases.

“Now then, how was your first day?” Dumbledore asked, drawing my eyes back to him.

For a moment I was at a loss. I thought back to Tom Riddle in front of me, insincere and yet thoughtful, saying it would be good to be friends. About how he would corrupt me…and the very real danger I was in…

“It was fine, professor.” I said quietly.

“I see.” Dumbledore leaned back. “How do you find Hogwarts?”

“It’s the same as ever. I just feel…I suppose unsettled. I guess it’s a feeling that’s not going to go away anytime soon.”

He didn’t comment and I was grateful.

“The teachers find you quite accomplished. Professor Slughorn especially feels you might earn yourself a spot in his prestigious club.”

I laughed lowly. “I didn’t make it in the Slug Club back then; I doubt I’m going to make it now.”

“Well, my dear; things have changed. You are a different person. Perhaps if you really wish to, you could absolutely gain a spot.”

I stared at him.

“I am not going to ask you why you weren’t headed back down to the Slytherin dorms. I may have a shrewd suspicion but I will not ask. But please, you must go to your dorm now, Rose. The prefects have started their patrol and I can only attest to your presence in the path of the dungeons.”

I nodded.

Exiting Dumbledore’s office was like being plunged back into defeated cold.

Riddle was long gone by now and Dumbledore was right. Caught anywhere else on a patrol would not only look suspicious but it would also get on Riddle’s radar.

I couldn’t afford that.

At least…not without a solid plan…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right then! That was the chapter. Longer than the ones we've seen in a while but I didn't want to split it.
> 
> So, then what do you think of the story as of now? About Ro? About Tom? About the other characters?
> 
> Importantly, what are your thoughts about Tom's thoughts on Rose? There will be a chapter where we see his thoughts yes, but what do you think?
> 
> Until next time!


	13. 13: Suspicions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year to my beautiful readers! How are you all? Has the new year been treating you well? I hope everything is amazing and everyone is safe!
> 
> A/N: Just to mention that some of the classes will have undergone changes to keep with the customs of the "times". You'll see what I mean ;)

As usual, the Slytherin common room was that strange blend of cold and warm. A roaring green fire blazed in the grate closest to me, my feet up on one of the small tables at the sitting booths arranged around the room; a gesture that had Lila raising an eyebrow and Eileen Prince cast a surreptitious glance around the room.

I hadn’t lowered my legs.

The first week back at Hogwarts had already gone by in the blink of an eye. Now, Hogwarts tended to do that; make time go by quick while you’re busy studying, with friends or perhaps plotting the end of a Dark Lord. Here of course, I felt the passage of time almost as if it was something physically brushing me by.

That one week had seen me completely ingrained in this little circle. The bonds had strengthened almost with no hiccups, aside from here and there when I had caught a few glances and pursed lips thrown my way when I would do something mildly forward for these times. Most of them came from Eileen, however, so I wasn’t too bothered.

After all, she had given birth to Snape who never liked anything in the world so why concern myself?

It wasn’t like I was blatantly trying not to fit in. It just didn’t seem to matter to the other students. They were almost all purebloods and while, weirdly enough, there was only light and partial hostility between the rest of the houses with Slytherin, bigotry wasn’t something easily diluted. It had only gained further foothold as legacies deepened – like death eaters.

I just had to live with it.

* * *

As per Dippet’s wishes, Dumbledore had seen to my new enrollment into the school. During one nightly conversations, he’d talked of the process, talking about how he’d put me down for Care of Magical Creatures and Ancient Runes. With a twinkle in his eye, he’d simply said not everything required magic, when I’d asked how he had known.

While he had mentioned once that I wasn’t supposed to speak of anything vital of the future, I decided it was safe to tell him of the way, Hermione had helped me study the subject. I’d taken it because a great aunt had advised me on future prospects and curse breaking had looked the most appealing. Language elective was a requirement for that.

Hagrid, though not the most competent was still the most fun Magical Creature expert I’d known and it was a given to pick that one. Only this time, the teachers were Silvanus Kettleburn and Beryl Babbling.

Naturally, when I’d stepped into the classes, Riddle was there, tucked away in one corner but sticking out like he always did, commanding the atmosphere in that horrible cold, stoic presence he radiated. Even in the paddock where the creatures were kept, I could feel the prickle of his being, in a much too unsafe distance, even with Alphard and Lila’s warmth next to me.

I’d thought he’d take something more complicated, like Arithmancy. Or maybe even Divination, seeing as how he’d been so intent on that one prophecy.

Apparently, those weren’t his forte, but Fawley had whispered about how it was unlikely he didn’t already know the subjects. There were even rumors that Riddle took Alchemy lessons in secret.

Speaking of special classes…

There was one particular class every other weekend that was perhaps the most appalling one.

A domestic magical arts class…

It was humiliating to follow Lila into a big classroom, a frizzy haired witch, who seemed so like Hermione it could perhaps explain her magical heritage that I had to keep my eyes from bugging.

She had begun by explain what housekeeping was, much to my shock and unmasked lack of comprehension.

“It’s required. She teaches us what we need to know to keep house once we graduate.”

Why would there be classes to keep house?

Were students really expected to marry and move out…having children, their own lives as soon as they left Hogwarts?

The only relief from the bitterness of regressive ideology was that it wasn’t only girls in the class. It was everybody, boys included. Seeing Riddle stand at one side of the room, with his stupid handsome face calm but his jaw too stiff to be perfectly composed, was perfectly hilarious. When he glanced my way, I shifted my gaze immediately. Merlin, I hope he doesn’t think I’m thinking of him during a homely life class.

Naturally, that night’s meeting had prologue with my whining, only for Dumbledore to calmly, maybe even painstakingly explain that my time was different and that learning a domestic life’s technicalities didn’t just apply to marriage.

It hadn’t been enough for the pout on my mouth to disappear but I grinned and just decided to bear it. The faster I got rid of Voldemort and got to go back to my own time, the better.

I couldn’t bring myself to feel guilty about contemplating the murder of the wizard who had killed me and countless others.

* * *

The Monday next had a simple schedule, allowing me to visit the library for the first time.

I walked past the librarian, a somber looking witch in the chair rather than the pinched Madam Pince.

I gripped the side of my robes in a tight fist, passing familiar corners and aisles where once I’d sat with my own people, my friends, friends I would give anything to have with me right about now. I stopped at my favorite corner, leaning against the shelf to examine the rays of pale sunlight filtering in through the red and white shards of the window pane. It had been perfect, the light acting like a natural lamp without hitting my eyes and warming my back.

Of course, Pince had never been too approving of my dragging chairs out and into strange positions but what kind of Hogwarts student would I be if I cared about what Irma Pince had to say?

A brief glimpse of coal black in my periphery made me turn my head.

* * *

Riddle swept by one shelf over, visible through the wood.

It seemed that my body had become kind of tuned to his presence. While not completely appreciative, I was also not worried about it. It made sense for me to carry fear into this resurrection.

And while Voldemort had been terrifying, Tom Riddle was much more so. With his beautiful face, charming words, calm and quiet manner, he was the perfect manipulator and he didn’t even need magic to do half of what he could if he just opened his mouth and batted his cool black eyes.

This prickle of his presence made it easier to know when he was close around. It could also be helpful if he ever tried to attack.

I straightened, slinking behind the shelving to get over to his aisle.

Surely he wouldn’t be very suspicious of the new homeschooled girl in the library. One would think I needed all the help I could get. I could even get a peek at what he was reading, just in case it was something deadly.

I glanced around, selecting a book closest to me before walking around the aisles, pretending as if I was browsing.

Putting on my best engrossed expression, I flipped open the book randomly and slowly walked around the shelves, pretending that I was just ambling about while reading. I headed slowly towards where I could see the dark head bowed before pausing just so, turning a page just in case he was looking.

When I was at his aisle, the prickle intensified but I swallowed past the obstructive feeling in my throat, turning the corner as slowly as I could, walking towards where Riddle sat.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw his shoulders tense as I drew closer. He was definitely aware of the approach and even as I moved further in, he began to casually flick through the scrolls and close the covers of the books.

I made another show of pausing to turn the page before my eyes flickered up to him.

“Hello Riddle,” I kept it simple.

His eyes met mine with a nod. “Miss Revel, making good use of the library, I see.”

“It’s there for a reason, isn’t it?”

Riddle hummed, his eyes raking over me for a second before looking back up. “How are you faring in your classes?”

I rolled my eyes. “You really shouldn’t pretend to care, you know.” I closed the book, placing it on the table.

“I have told you this before; our…acquaintance at the orphanage has led the professors to believe that I am somewhat responsible for you. It will not do to let them down.”

“Well, if you can pretend to care, I’m sure you can pretend to help without actually doing so.”

Riddle was silent, looking straight into my eyes with an unfathomable look in his eyes. “And if I wish to help?”

I smiled sweetly, annoyingly before leaning over his chair; something that caused him to cringe away imperceptibly. “What are you working on anyway?”

Riddle moved his hand, placing it on the first scroll. “It’s something extra that I find engaging.”

“So, it’s secret?”

“No.”

I gritted my teeth internally. He was so calm about this. How was I going to get any information like this?

“Come on,” I put on my best petulant tone. “Is it weird potions? Curses? Hidden tunnels…I’m sure this school has some.”

Riddle’s sharp glance had me straightening immediately, in case he had his other hand near his wand. “Didn’t you say you wanted to help me?”

“With your studies yes, and I would hope you take them seriously as even though you have done well with your magic, you might just fail the theory. Perhaps you would like to pick up a book that actually helps.” His retort was quick, and confusing.

“What?” I blinked, caught off guard.

Something shifted in his eyes, the irritation mingling with hints of amusement. He glanced to where I’d left the book and I followed his gaze.

“Madam Lovegood’s Compendium of Attraction and Seduction Magic; potions, spells and charms,” He read out loud, glancing back at my nonplussed expression - a very deep inflection on the word ‘seduction’ that had me flushing. “A most interesting read, I’m sure. However, I wonder how much it will help you with your OWLs, unless you have some very intriguing ideas.”

I glared at him, making his lips twitch with barely a ghost of a smirk as he rose to his feet, collecting his things.

“Do return the book to its place when you’re done. Have a pleasant evening, Miss Revel.”

I balled my fists as he brushed past me, not turning to watch him leave.

* * *

I made it a point to avoid Riddle after the library incident.

It didn’t seem like he minded much, as he remained entombed within his little posse of beginner death eaters, while I hung out more and more with Lila, Fawley and Alphard. Sometimes, Eileen Prince would tag along.

In classes in which we were partners, we both would avert ourselves away from each other, only barely speaking when absolutely necessary. He had taken to putting on infuriating smirks when our eyes would unwittingly meet, almost as if he could still see Madam Lovegood’s compendium in my hands.

It made me want to throw my bottle of ink at him.

It was Friday’s Transfiguration when Tom Riddle and I spoke to each other again.

He had arrived before me again, my steps lazy as I reluctantly plopped down next to him, setting my bag between us as something of a barrier. The prickle that accompanied his presence now focused on my right temple.

“Ro!” I turned my head to look to where Fawley waved his hand just in my periphery.

I glanced once at Dumbledore’s empty desk then raised my eyebrows at him.

“We have Quidditch tryouts today after classes!” He whispered shouted, almost shoving over Alphard in his enthusiasm.

It took me a second to wrap my head around his words before my eyes widened, almost bugging. Quidditch Tryouts were today? That meant a significant amount of time had passed, if memory served me correctly. It was a scary idea that I had been in a completely different time long enough for Quidditch tryouts to begin but I couldn’t stop the bubbling glee from coming to the surface.

“That’s amazing! Do we know any players?” I could help but ask.

“I’m going to try out, even Lila wants to. Are you in?”

I shrugged. “I play but I’m not really professional level. I’d come to cheer you on though.”

Fawley grimaced but shot me a thumb up nonetheless, turning to face the front when Dumbledore strode in.

I turned to face the professor, who took a moment to cast an inquisitive and twinkling eye upon his students then settled behind his desk, allowing us a minute or two to become studious and serious while he arranged his notes.

My mind wandered naturally, thinking about the upcoming try outs and how they used to be in my past…or rather the future.

* * *

_Mud splattered, buckle kneed and groaning, Harry and Ron made their way into the Common room much later than expected. I drew my legs closer to myself in the armchair I’d been occupying as they noticed me and moved over._

_“Hermione already went to bed,” I offered in lieu of a greeting, grinning when both boys exhaled sighs of relief._

_“Thank Merlin,” Ron was the first to speak. “She’d start nagging; banging on about getting mud in the common room.” He said gloomily._

_“You like her fussing.” I returned severely before looking around the room. “How was practice?” I aimed the question at Harry._

_Even before he could open his mouth, Ron had slumped forward. “I’m going to quit.”_

_“Don’t be thick. You’re not that bad.” Harry said immediately._

_“Meaning, I am bad.” He said shrewdly, smirking at me with no mirth. “Listen, you can get McLaggen, you know I don’t mind.”_

_“That prat?” I snorted. “Harry’d have to be hit by a dozen bludgers in the head to be that stupid.” I sat up straighter. “You just need some confidence.” I consoled._

_“What good’s confidence going to do for me if I just keep missing the bloody quaffle?”_

_“You don’t miss the quaffle. You just…stumble a bit. That’s not really something I’m going to kick you off the team for. Ro’s right; you need to just believe in yourself.”_

_“You’ll be surprised at how confidence actually makes someone lucky.”_

_Harry stuttered to a stop at my words, turning to give me a slow, blank look. Ron was still looking sullenly down at his boots and I raised an eyebrow in question._

_Harry had shaken his head at me then, but when I found out about his trick with the Felix Felicis, all I could do was share a secretive but flabbergasted smile with Harry Potter. He probably did get a bludger to the head to come up with that._

* * *

A heavy gaze at the side of my head broke me out of my reverie, making me glance up at where the future Dark Lord was looking at me. “What?” I asked, unable to help the apprehension in my voice.

“You must really enjoy Quidditich; you’ve not paid attention to a word Professor Dumbledore has said.” He said. Was it me, or was he amused again? There was no humor in his eyes, only a coldness that I had caught in his stare more often than not.

I turned to face the front quickly, seeing that Dumbledore had indeed started the lecture during my reminiscing. I dove in my bag for my quill, missing the slightly narrowed gaze that Riddle had now fixed me with, focused on the area near my forehead.

* * *

It turned out that Quidditch practice in fact was exactly how it was in my time.

It was four days after, that Fawley and Lila trudged with me down to the dewy Quidditch grounds, where we promptly broke off – me heading to the stands while the others wandered to the changing rooms.

I sat by myself, knowing that I was in the sights to some Slytherin and Ravenclaws who were probably eyeing me. I tried my best to ignore the aloof glance of Druella Rosier.

Fawley it turned out had been chosen as the reserve Seeker while Lila was one of the chasers, tearing through the skies as she launched quaffle after quaffle towards the Slytherin keeper.

Some of his fumbles reminded me of Ron, barely catching the quaffle at his fingertips but saving almost all opposing team goals as much as possible.

Ron had been a very good keeper – no matter what he thought.

I thought again of Harry’s trick with the luck potion, my lips twitching up in a sad smile.

They were left behind now. Back to where I could only go if I eliminated the threat of Voldemort.

To do that I would have to kill Tom Riddle…

His face swam up in my head. Tall, proud, with his luxuriant midnight hair and closed off eyes…

Why hadn’t I done it yet? I should’ve shot a killing curse at him ages ago.

It was then that the girls sitting with Druella turned to look at me, my gaze meeting theirs head on this time. Most of them looked away quickly, save a few who kept their arrogant gazes still trained on me. I scoffed internally. Most of them probably weren’t even completely pureblooded to view anyone else as someone beneath them.

I got to my feet, pulling my cloak tighter to my body against the light chill.

Surely Archie and Lila would understand if I met them inside; I could tell them that it got too cold for me.

* * *

I crossed the grounds entrance, heading back to the castle when a sudden impulse drove me away from the main doors; my feet tracing a deeper and more obscure path that cut against the back gardens of what used to be or would in the future be Hagrid’s hut.

I was hungry, my stomach roiling from fighting off the cold and one small breakfast that had been my only paltry meal. If Hufflepuff’s painting of the fruits was still available, perhaps I could ask the house elves for some scraps that could be spared.

The inside of the castle was warmer, enough for me to tug the cloak away from my shoulders and fluff up my hair to dry. The basement was empty, save from a few loitering students from Slytherin. None of them fortunately paid any attention to me as I descended the stairs to the Hufflepuff corridor.

The painting of the fruits still hung right by the Hufflepuff entrance; the paint rich and gleaming. My hand raised in its own accord, when said person of rumination sprung up in the corner, turning as he spoke to another student. His eyes flicked down the corridor and I dropped my hand just before he could spot me.

However, it wasn’t enough to curb suspicion it seemed, as Riddle’s eyes zeroed in first on me and then swept around the whole – empty – corridor. I caught his lips pursing, pausing in whatever he was saying as his steps hurried to reach me, before I could turn around and flee.

“Miss Revel,” His voice was level, as it usually was when he spoke to me. My eyes flickered to the side to his companion, immediately drawing my face into mild disgust and contempt, one that I could feel was clearly visible.

“Riddle,” I answered smoothly before nodding to the other person, “Hornby; what brings you two fine people by?”

I tried to act pleasant, if not mildly sarcastic as I put my hands behind my back similar to how I’d seen Riddle do many times.

“I suppose I should be asking you that question. Why are you _here_ and alone at that?” his eyes travelled to the painting of fruits.

I cursed internally. Of course, as a prefect he would know the hidden paths and ways off and in Hogwarts. He’d probably used them in the war too, the bastard. It would explain how he managed to kidnap me.

“I’m lost.” I answered him blankly.

Riddle’s eyes moved from the painting to me immediately, narrowing. “Lost?” he repeated, voice incredibly soft and not too trusting.

“Well, you see…I’m new.” I aimed that at Olive, just in case Riddle thought I was deliberately trying to annoy him and got more irritated. Would irritation cause him to curse me, I wondered? Especially in front of a witness...? Voldemort had killed for less, but then…he was insane. I doubted Tom Riddle was that crazy just yet.

I caught Olive rolling her eyes at me in obvious disdain before turning big eyes at Voldemort. “Let’s just go, Tom.” She said.

He ignored her; still looking at me.

“I would suggest you return to the common room, Miss Revel.” He said, his voice leaving no room for any other response. It froze my grin, hardening my eyes as we met each others’ gazes stonily.

Without another word, I whirled on my heel, stalking away from the Dark Lord and his infuriating lap dog. Was it really necessary for women to hang off of him? First Olive, then Bellatrix…

Sure he was good looking but that was just ridiculous.

My stomach whined pitifully again but I rubbed it consolingly. Hopefully, supper was going to be good tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is! That's the end of September!
> 
> How are you all liking Rose as of now? Tom? And the rest of the cast?
> 
> I'm also thinking of introducing a bit of Tom's pov, what do you all think?
> 
> Let me know your thoughts!

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it!
> 
> The beginning and introduction to Roselle Alton!
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts!


End file.
